Twice Bitten
by Touchmyotaku
Summary: After everything settled down in the house of Noah, Allen and Tyki, along with their kids Kaelith, Moona, and Mana are in for a handful. Kaelith brings home Peytin, a mysterious boy who he had found in the street, dying, and turns him into a vampire. Sequel of Bitten, a story by Jasper-Jazz. I don't own D. Gray-Man. I just own the character Peytin. Rated M for future yaoi!
1. Found

AWW YISS. Okay, so as the summary says, I don't own D. Gray-Man, and this is the sequel to Bitten, a story made by Jasper-Jazz. If you haven't read it, then go right now! I don't own the characters Kaelith, Moona, or Mana (Allen and Tyki's children.) Jasper-Jazz made those characters up out of her beautiful head and I don't want to steal them from her! Enjoy!

* * *

It was a cold winter evening. A single boy, about 17, was walking down the street, wanting to get home to see his family. He stopped under a street lamp and brought out his watch.

"Almost midnight… I wonder if Dad'll be mad at me for being out late…" He sighed. He started walking again, quickening his pace, when suddenly there was a scream. He whipped around and ran to where the scream came from. He ran into a small alleyway, seeing a Fledging with its fangs in the throat of a boy.

"You there. Don't you know that what you're doing isn't permitted?" He said in a hard tone.

The vampire looked up with blood all over his face. "You should get out of here if you care for your life, child."

"You're mistaken, dear friend. My parents, Allen Walker-Mikk and Tyki Mikk, won't approve of this and they'll have the Hunters track you down and kill you for what you've done here."

He tisked, looking at his victim. "This isn't over…" With that, he vanished, leaving the boy to drop to the ground.

The vampire boy ran up to the rigid body, searching for signs of life. "Are you okay? Can you tell me your name?" He looked at the boy. He had soft auburn hair that framed ivory skin. When he looked at him, his heart melted. His eyes were 2 different colors; the left one was a soft, ocean blue, the right one a forest green.

He brunette panted. "My name's… Peytin Hart… Are you… A vampire too?"

"I'm Kaelith Walker. Don't worry, I won't hurt you, you'll be okay." Kaelith picked up Erin bridal style and walked quickly down the street. Within minutes he was home. His father, Tyki, was waiting for him at the entrance.

"Kaelith Walker, do you kno-" He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw what was happening. "Kaelith, who is that? What happened?"

"A Fledging attacked him in an alley-way. I'm just lucky I was there." He laid him down on a sofa. "Can you get mom? I want to know what I should do with him.."

"I was just thinking about that." He ran upstairs. Allen came walking down.

"Tell me everything." He sat down, looking at Peytin.

After telling them everything that happened, Allen thought. He had a serious look on his face while looking at his son. Kaelith didn't mention the part where his chest fluttered.

"Kaelith, this is your decision. You saved him, and if you want him to live, then you can choose to change him or not. If you choose to change him, make sure that he doesn't have Fledging blood in him. On another note, even though you didn't tell me, I can see that you like him already." He smiled.

Kaelith looked at the brunette. He was breathing too softly to be comforting. His pulse was slowly growing soft, the life was slipping from him. He leaned down. "Peytin?" He touched his forehead. It was cold and clammy.

"…Hm?" He opened his eyes slightly to meet Kaelith's gold eyes.

"I'm gonna save you. Are you okay with this?" He leaned closer to his neck.

He nodded slightly. Kaelith put his fangs where the Fledging bit him earlier. He winced when he was bit again, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "Ouch.."

"Sorry…" He turned to his parents. "He's okay. What do I do now?"

"Give him some of your blood, Kaelith." Allen leaned on Tyki, smiling. "Tyki.." He turned to him. "This is kind of the way we met too, huh?"

"Ah.. That's right.." He took the cigarette out of his mouth. He looked down at Kaelith, who had a curious look on his face. "I'll tell you later, boy."

He nodded, biting his wrist. A crimson stream ran from his wrist. He put it up to Peytin's mouth. "Here. Drink this."

Peytin slowly opened his mouth. After a few moments, Kaelith took back his wrist, also wiping Peytin's mouth. He gritted his teeth, feeling the blood spread through his veins, slowly making him into a vampire. He didn't want to scream, but a slight scream escaped his lips before he slowly faded away into the blackness with nothing in sight but Kaelith's eyes.

"It'll take a while for him to change completely. How long did it take me, Tyki?" Allen looked up at Tyki.

"Hmm.. It took about… Maybe 2 or 3 days?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Huh?! You don't remember?!" Allen stepped away. He turned away, putting on a pouty face.

"Relax! It was 2 and a half days!" Tyki put his hands on his love's shoulders. "You over-react sometimes, love."

"Sometimes I wonder who the children are in this house…" Kaelith looked at his parents, smiling. They all laughed.

"Kaelith, you might want to go to bed, with all you've been through tonight, honey." Allen crouched down beside his son and hugged him.

"Nah, its okay, mom. I think I'm gonna stay here. I feel like I should be here for him, for some reason." He hugged back.

"If you say so. I'll get you a blanket." He smiled, getting up to run upstairs.

Tyki and Kaelith sat there. Tyki was the first to speak. "Ugh.. Road's gonna be so ecstatic… I hope she doesn't do anything to you two like she did to me and your mother.."

"What'd she do?" Kaelith asked.

Tyki stayed quiet for a moment. "I'll tell you that another time too. It's kind of long and embarrassing, so I'll let your mom tell it to you."

Allen came back with a blanket and a pillow. "Here you go, Kay." He got him all ready to go to sleep. "Good night, honey. Sweet dreams." Allen and Tyki went back upstairs while holding hands.

"…Good night…" He glanced up at Peytin's peaceful form before falling to sleep.

* * *

"Hey! Kaelith! What do you think you're doing on the ground! And who is that?" Kaelith woke up to his little brother and sister yelling at him. Of course, they were up early in the morning, where on the other hand, Kaelith liked to sleep in. Moona and Mana were standing in front of him, looking at him with curious eyes. They were both 13 years old and twins.

"None of your business!" He rolled over to try and block them out to go back to sleep.

"Oi! Kaelith!" Someone pounced on him, knocking the air out of him. "Tell me who they are!" Road argued.

"Mom! Dad!" He yelled, clearly annoyed. After a few moments, Allen came walking down the stairs, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"What's with all the noise…?" He asked sleepily.

"Hey, Allen! You should tell me who that is that Kaelith's sleeping next to!" Road got up off of Kaelith and glomped Allen.

"He'll tell you if he wants to!" Allen replied, quickly hugging Road to get her off of him. "Why is everyone up so early?"

"They woke me up." Kaelith pointed to the twins.

"We're always up this early." The twins said, looking at Road.

She looked around, confused. "What? I was lonely and I didn't want to hang out by myself!"

Allen sighed, rubbing his temples. "Let's just be quiet until Tyki wakes up or I'll never hear the end of it… I'll make some breakfast, I guess." He walked to the kitchen with the 2 younger children following him, rambling about what they wanted to eat and such.

Kaelith sat up and looked at Peytin, who wasn't disturbed with all the commotion. He brought his hand up and put it to his forehead. For a while, Peytin just lay there, oblivious to what was happening, but then he mumbled something in his sleep, to muffled to hear what was said.

"Kaelith, do you want anything to eat?" Mana poked his head out from the doorway leading to the kitchen.

"I'll have… Some bacon, if we have any." He never took his eyes off of Peytin. He brought his hand down and thought for a while.

"Okay!" Mana ran off to join everyone in the kitchen. While that was happening, Tyki walked slowly down the stairs.

"Oi, Lover boy, give him some space! He'll wake up soon!" Tyki placed his hand on the child's head and light his cigarette with the other hand.

"Dad!" He twisted around embarrassed and punched his shin.

"I'm stating the obvious!" He said back, scratching his head. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast. You're probably starving right? When's the last time you had some blood?"

Kaelith looked at the wall. "I dunno… Maybe a week or so ago?"

"Then come on, or I'll give it all to your brother and sister." He smiled jokingly.

"Yeah right!" He jumped up. "You know I'm your favorite!"

He laughed. "I don't have favorites, boy." They walked to the kitchen where everyone was eating pancakes, waffles, and bacon. Mana handed Kaelith his bacon that he wanted and went back to eating his waffles.

Tyki came behind Allen and hugged him from the back. "Good morning."

Allen looked back at him and smiled. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

He shrugged. "More or less." He met Allen's lips with his own, making him yelp in surprise, then moan.

"Mom! Dad! I'm trying to eat!" Moona yelled.

"Shhhh, Moona. Just let it happen!" Road shushed Moona with her hand, then looked back at Allen and Tyki's little romance going on.

"Please get a room." Kaelith said as he got a glass of blood. When he took a sip, he just then noticed how thirsty he really was.

"Oh, we're gonna go visit Lavi and Kanda today!" Allen announced, followed by children cheering.

"Who all's gonna be there?" Kaelith asked.

Allen thought for a bit. "Hmm. I think Nessa, Suki, and everyone else that we usually see at their house. If not, maybe Devit and Jasdero may be there. Why?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. I was thinking about staying home and watching over Peytin, to make sure he wakes up."

"That's fine." Tyki took a sip of his blood.

"Tyki!" Allen looked at him. "He should see his family!"

"Then bring them yonder." He spread out his arms like he was a god.

"Yeah!" Moona and Mana said together.

"That'd be fun! We never get to hang out here! Your house is so big, Allen! We should seriously have everyone here!"

Allen sighed, giving into the pressure. "Fine. Road, will you tell them that they're coming over here tonight?"

"No problem!" She ate the last of her breakfast and was off.

"Kaelith, what're you going to do with Peytin?" Allen sat down were Road was.

"I dunno. I was thinking about taking him up to my room to rest." He nibbled on the end of his bacon.

"Did someone say my name?"

Everyone whipped their heads in surprise to see Peytin standing in the doorway, rubbing his red eyes.

* * *

ALKFJDS. How did I write this? I have no idea. I really like it so far, and I hope you guys enjoyed it too! Love you all! R&R!


	2. Breakfast

I got 3 reviews in 1 night.. And that makes me happy because I don't get a lot of reviews! :'D I got someone saying that they thought Suki was going to end up with Kay. No. Because of yaoi. Because I'm mean like that. But I will make someone for Suki and Nessa! Also, I don't have school this Friday, so I'll probably end up making a couple videos on Youtube and writing a lot of chapters for this story! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

I don't own D. Gray-Man, nor do I own Kaelith, Moona, or Mana. Or Suki. Or Nessarose! ENJOY.

**EDIT. OKAY. IN THE FIRST CHAPTER. IF YOU NOTICED. WHEN KAELITH PICKED UP PEYTIN IT SAID ERIN. I CHANGED HIS NAME. IT WAS ERIN BUT NOW ITS PEYTIN. SO YEAH. PLEASE DON'T GET MAD AT ME. **

* * *

Everyone sat at the table, looking at Peytin in surprise. Allen spoke up first. "Peytin? What're you doing up so early?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. I just felt like I need to wake up. Besides, I'm thirsty. Or hungry. I don't know what you call it. Do you mind if I sit down?"

"No, not at all. Moona, go get a chair, Kaelith, can you get him some blood?" Allen commanded. Moona was back in no time with a chair, which she put right next to where she sat and where Kaelith sat. He sat down, looking at the table.

"Who're you?" Mana leaned over the table to get a better look at him.

"Mana! I'm trying to eat! Get out of my way!" Moona started to hit Mana in the face with her fork.

Allen turned his head towards the two fighting. "You two! Stop!" He looked back at Peytin, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry. We're not really used to new people in our family. I'm Allen Walker, those 2 there are Mana and Moona, and that's Kaelith. Tyki," He pointed at the man smoking behind him. "Is their father and I'm the mother." He smiled.

Tyki flashed a smile after putting out his cigarette. "Nice to meet you, boy."

"It's nice to meet you too.." He said, still looking at the table. Kaelith set down a cup in front of him. He mumbled a soft thanks. He picked up the glass with a shaky and took a sip. In no time, the glass was empty and Peytin's eyes were back to his normal color.

"Mana, look at his eyes! Look at his eyes! They're so pretty!" Moona whispered to her twin brother.

"Peytin, do you mind telling us about yourself?" Allen sat down, ignoring the twins, and put his head on his hands.

Peytin looked up. "Oh, no. I don't mind." He smiled a bit. "Well, you know my name's Peytin. I'm 17 years old.. Um.. My parents are Ex-Hunters.. I was born in France but then my parents moved here because of the scenery, I guess.." He paused.

"What're your parents like?" Moona asked through a mouthful of pancakes.

He scratched the back of his. "To be honest, they're dead. Vampires attacked my house when my mother was pregnant with me.. My father died that day and right as my mother gave birth to me, she was killed by 2 men named Link and Rouvelier because he found out that my parents were on the side of the vampire's and other Hunter's when the little war was going on.. My parents took direct orders from those 2.. So since then I staying on the streets, sort of.." He looked down at his hands in his lap, embarrassed.

Everyone was silent for a while. "Peytin, you see this?" Peytin looked up at Allen and saw the star pentacle he as pointing at. He nodded. "When I was younger, I was captured when the Hunters weren't our allies. Link and Rouvelier did this to me to try and get me to talk. But don't worry. They're dead. They were killed a long time ago."

"That's good to hear.." Peytin said, glancing at Kaelith, who was looking at him in concern.

"Well. Off of the depressing topics. We need to get ready for our company." Allen got up from the table, starting to put away some of the leftovers.

Kaelith looked at Peytin. "We're having some of our family friends over for a while. I'll introduce them to you when they get here." He smiled kindly. Peytin felt himself blush a bit and he quickly looking away.

"Kay! Are you gonna get him something to wear?" Moona asked, pointing at Peytin.

Mana got up and climbed on Moona. "Yeah! He needs something to wear, Kay!"

"Get off me!" She pushed Mana off of her chair and he landed on the floor with a loud crash.

"Oi! You two get ready or else you won't get to see everyone!" Tyki raised his voice after putting his hand on the table. He sighed, rubbing his head.

Allen laughed. "Why don't we all get ready?"

"Sure." Kaelith got up. "Peytin, follow me. I'll get you some clothes." He held out his hand. Peytin hesitated, but put his hand in Kaelith's warm palm. He pulled the brunette out of his chair and led him upstairs.

As all the children left the kitchen, Allen looked at Tyki with a smile on his face.

Tyki looked at him, confused. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Allen walked up to Tyki and hugged him tightly. He stood on his tip toes so he could reach his love's ear. "I think Kaelith finally found someone." He whispered excitedly.

He chuckled. "I noticed. Oh, and I told Kay that you would tell him what Road did to get us together when we were younger."

Allen pulled back, a face full of slight terror and surprise. "Tyki! That's embarrassing! I don't see why he'd want to know something like that!"

"What? You tell me that we shouldn't have secrets! It's not like I would tell Mana and Moona. Those two are yours."

"They're both of ours and they've just hug out with Jasdero and Devit way too much." He finished putting away all of the food. "We should ge ready too, dear. They'll be here in about an hour."

Tyki grabbed him as he was walking by. "Are you sure we should get ready now?" He whispered in his ear. Allen shivered as he felt Tyki's warm breath on his ear.

"Maybe later. Besides, I just cleaned the kitchen." Allen joked. He kissed Tyki and walked with him upstairs.

* * *

"I'm sorry my family's a little bit wild. They're always like that." Kaelith sighed. Peytin was sitting on his bed with Kaelith looking through his dressers for some clothes.

"Oh, its fine. At least you have a family." Peytin looked at Kaelith's back as he looked for clothes. He could tell just from his back that he was toned well. "I like your family so far. Your brother and sister are really funny. That and your mom and dad are cute."

Kaelith came back and set clothes by him. "Cute isn't the word I use." He smiled. "Here. You can change into these. My bathroom is just through that door." He pointed to a door that was cracked open to the right.

"T-Thank you." He stuttered, getting up and walking to the bathroom.

Kaelith smiled. He wondered why he was acting this way. _'I'll have to ask mom or dad later..'_ He thought to himself. He went ahead and put on some new clothes while Peytin was in the bathroom getting ready. Just then, Moona and Mana burst through the door.

"Kay! Dad wanted us to tell you that they're here!" Mana jumped on the bed, with Moona landing on top of him.

He sighed. "Yeah, it does look like you're telling me. Now you guys go get ready." He finished buttoning his shirt as Peytin came out of the bathroom.

"Oh! Peytin, you look so charming!" Moona jump up on the bed and launched herself onto Peytin. As she landed on on him, he let out a slight 'Oof.'

Mana jumped up. "Hey!" He then jumped off the bed onto Moona and Peytin.

"Ah! You guys are so heavy!" Peytin laughed. "Can you guys get off? I'd like to stand up please."

"Okay! We'll be downstairs with Suki and Nessa." The 2 ran downstairs, leaving the door wide open.

"We'd better get going. You're gonna have fun with my mom's friends." Kaelith walked over to where Peytin was laying on the floor and lifted his hand up. He pulled him up so hard that Peytin ended up against Kaelith's chest. He quickly knew what happened and he pulled away quickly, trying to hide his crimson cheeks.

"Ready to go?" Kaelith smiled.

The brunette looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Sure, why not?" And with that, the two walked down stairs to meet the rest of the family.

* * *

GOD BLESS ME I HAD FUN.

Yaoi may be coming up in the next 2 or 3 chapters. :D R&R! Your reviews will keep me going! Until the next chapter! Bye!


	3. Family

Okay, so I'm laying in bed, wide awake, listening to Touhou, and I decided, 'Why the fuck not? Let's write another chapter.' So here it is.

I don't own D. Gray-Man, Nessarose, Suki, Kaelith, Mana, or Moona. I just decided to continue from where Jasper-Jazz left off because of reasons.

So enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, good. You're here." Tyki was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "Your mom was getting worried. Besides, everyone wants to meet Peytin." He smiled.

Kaelith sucked in a deep breathe. "Ready to enter the circus?" He joked, looking at Peytin with a smile and warm eyes.

"I guess.." He smiled back, hoping that the nervousness that he was feeling wasn't showing.

Kaelith put a hand on his head. "Calm down. They aren't gonna kill you or anything." With that, they walked into the living room, where some people, including Kaelith's siblings and mother, were sitting. Allen looked at them and smiled.

"Finally! We've been waiting for you." He pat the spot on the couch next to him and had Kaelith and Peytin sit down on his left, Tyki on his right. Peytin looked around the room. He noticed that Mana and Moona were playing with 2 other people. 2 girls sat on another couch, talking quietly and giggling time to time. Right in front of them was the girl named Road, and 2 other men.

"Lavi, Kanda, this is Peytin Hart. Kaelith found him last night and saved him." Allen motioned to Peytin. "Peytin, these are my friends. The red haired one is Lavi, and the one who always looks pissed of is Kanda. Their daughter is Suki over there and she's talking to my niece Nessarose. And then Jasdero and Devit are playing with Moona and Mana over there."

"It's nice to meet you." He smiled kindly.

"Oi, Kaelith, where'd you find him? He's cute!" Lavi joked around. Peytin jumped a little bit in surprise and looked away embarrassed.

Kanda put a hand to his forehead. "Stop it, you stupid rabbit. Give the kid some space."

"No fair, Yuu!" Lavi put an elbow on his partner's shoulder. "Why're you so mean to me? Can't you feel how sad I am?"

He squinted his eyes at the red head. "You have no idea how much I try and ignore you."

"Hmph!" Lavi looked at Allen. "I forgot to tell you! Cross and Devin said they'd be here a little bit late."

He tilted his head. "Why's that?"

"Who knows with that drunken Cross." Kanda spoke up.

Peytin thought for a moment. "Hmm.. Cross.. Why does that seems familiar...?" He put his head in his hand, his elbow landing on his knee.

"Problem?" Kaelith tilted his head at Peytin.

"Oh! That's right! My parents worked with Cross a while before I was born." He then put his head in both hands.

"Mooooomm! Mana won't stop hitting me!" Moona wailed. Mana was hitting her in the head with a golden gun, with the 2 named Jasdero and Devit sitting there and laughing.

"Mana! Be nice to your sister or you're not hanging out with those two ever again!" Allen sighed as he picked up some tea.

Tyki rubbed Allen's shoulders. "Your children. Not mine."

"They can be Jasdero's and Devit's kids." Everyone laughed at that comment. Just then, the door opened and 2 people came walking in.

"There you guys are! We were worried!" Allen got up and took their coats. He motioned at Peytin. "That's Peytin Hart. He's new to our family. Peytin, this is my father Devin and that's Cross, my teacher. We were just talking about you."

"Is that so?" Cross looked at Peytin. Just being looked at by that man gave him the chills for some reasons. He sensed control and.. alcoholism from him.

"Yeah. He said something about you working with his parents when they were Hunters." Lavi said, leaning on Kanda's shoulder.

Cross sat down, lighting a cigarette. "Huh. Were your parents Isabelle and James Hart?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. They were." Peytin looked down at his hands.

He grunted. "Figures. You look like them. Your mom had green eyes, your dad had blue." He looked at him. "They were very dedicated when they were Hunters. And they did every mission together until you came along."

"Aw! They sound so cute!" Allen said, setting his tea down. "Why don't you do anything like that, Tyki?"

Before he could say anything, Road butted in. "Because he's a big meanie head! Duh, Allen!"

Again, everyone laughed. After a few hours, everyone left, leaving only the few people who lived in the house alone.

"Mana, Moona, I want you in bed. Kaelith, make sure they get to bed. I want to talk to Peytin, if that's okay." Allen ordered around.

"Yeah, that's fine, I guess. You okay with that, Peytin?" Kaelith looked at him.

He nodded. To tell the truth, he was a bit nervous.

"Thank you, dear." Allen smiled before everyone left so then it was just him and Peytin in the living room.

"Peytin, can I ask you something?" Allen sat down by the younger vampire.

He looked at Allen. "That's fine. What is it?"

"What emotions do you feel with you're around Kaelith?" Allen put his hands under his chin.

The question took him off guard. He felt his face grow warm. "I-Uh.. Well.. It's hard to explain.." He looked at the wall. "To be honest, I fell like nothing really matters except him.. I don't know why I feel like that around him.. I just met him.."

After a few moments, Allen spoke. "I knew it." Peytin looked at him, shocked. Allen wore a smile of pure happiness.

"What?"

"You two.. You're Imprinted with each other."

He tilted his head. "What does that mean?"

"It's hard to explain.. I guess you could call it true love at first sight..?" Without warning, Allen leaned over and hugged Peytin. "I'm so happy that Kaelith found you. You should've seen him before you came here. He was just such a shut in person and he always looked depressed.."

They laughed. "You must be tired. If you want, you can sleep in here or Kaelith's room. It's your choice." Allen said standing.

"Thank you for being so nice to me." The boy stood up with Allen. "I think I'll go up and see if its alright with Kaelith if I sleep up there."

Allen smiled more. "Okay. Good night."

Peytin walked up the stairs, finding that Kaelith wasn't in his room. He laid down on the bed and instantly fell asleep with a smile on his face. A few moments later, Kaelith walked in and saw who was on his bed. He smiled. Gently, he put Peytin under some blankets on the bed and laid down next to him.

* * *

SORRY. STOPPING IT THERE. I WANNA SLEEP. NIGHT. R&R. Reviews are much appreciated! Bye!


	4. Kidnapped by girls

I'm sorry I didn't write a long chapter last time and didn't include Nessarose or Suki much! This time, they will be in this chapter. Now let me change my song I'm listening to from whatever this is to PONPONPON.

PONPON WEI WEI WEI

PONPON WEI PON WEI PONPON

WEIWIE PON PON PON

WEIWEI PON WEI PON WEIWEI

I don't own D. Gray-Man, Nessarose, Suki, Kaelith, Mana, or Moona. I just decided to continue from where Jasper-Jazz left off because of reasons.

So enjoy!

* * *

A few weeks after everyone settled down in the Noah Mansion, Peytin become part of the family. Moona and Mana played a lot with him, playing tricks on Allen, Tyki, but they played tricks on Kaelith the most. Most the time, the pranks were simple things, like fake animals, maybe a few pies once and a while. There was one day when Kaelith's hair turned completely pink for a week. Everyone, but Kaelith, found it hilarious.

One day, in the afternoon, Allen and Tyki decided that they needed to go on a date, so Mana, Moona, Kaelith, and Peytin were left alone in the mansion. For a while, everything was quiet. Until there was a loud knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Moona jumped up from where the fireplace sat. Just a moment ago, Mana and Moon were trying to light something on fire, but Kaelith stopped them because he smelled something highly flammable.

She opened the door and saw Suki and Ness standing there, grinning. "Suki! Nessa!" The little girl hugged them at the same time, surprising them.

"Hi Moona! Nice to see you too!" Nessa put Moona back on the ground, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Is Peytin here? We're kidnapping him, so don't tell Kaelith."

She nodded, smiling slyly. "You got it!" She ran upstairs and in a few moments, she was back, dragging a confused Peytin. "Suki, hurry! Kaelith's sleeping and he's gonna wake up soon! It's almost that time!"

"Uh, what's going on?" Peytin asked as Nessa shoved a coat on his shoulders.

"No questions! You're just coming with us!" Suki whispered, putting shoes on Peytin's feet. "We have to hurry!"

"Is this kidnapping if I don't want to come with you guys willingly?"

They were silent for a little bit. "I guess so. But oh well!" With that, they pulled him out the door, closing it lightly behind them. Moona ran back to where Mana was and plopped down next to him.

"Moona, Kaelith's gonna be mad if he finds out.." Mana said picking up a match and twirling it in his fingers.

She shrugged in response. "So? He just won't find out."

"What you just said doesn't comfort me at all."

* * *

"Where exactly are we going?" Peytin said breathlessly as Suki and Nessa dragged him down the streets of town.

"Nowhere really. We just wanted to get to know you better~" Nessa sang, looking back and smiling.

_'I'm scared... May God have mercy on my soul if I don't survive these people..'_ Peytin thought as he smiled a scared smile.

Soon, they arrived at a house that was on the other side of town. And it was seriously the _other_ side of town. On the outskirts. Suki opened the door and let them in. The house was warm and had a slight smell of cinnamon.

"Where are we?" Peytin looked around, amazed.

Suki took everyone's coat and put them away. "This is my house. My parents are gone with Allen and Tyki at the moment. I don't know when they're coming back. So I decided that I wanted friends over." She smiled, making her green eyes squint a bit.

"Oh.. Okay.." Peytin said, standing around awkwardly.

Nessa sighed. "You don't have to be weird. Make yourself at home, Peytin." She dragged him over to a couch and they sat down. "Sorry we didn't really talk a lot when everyone was over at your house. We haven't seen each other in a while and we wanted to catch up." Nessa smiled apologetically.

"Oh, its okay. At least we get to talk now, kind of." Peytin smiled back, scratching the back of his head.

Suki sat on the other side of Peytin. "If you don't mind me asking, how'd you meet that dork Kaelith?"

His eyes widened just a bit and he blushed. "Oh. He found me in an alleyway after I was attack by a Fledging."

"How romantic!" Suki squealed, laying back on the couch. "You guys are so cute! Are you in _looove~?_"

"W-what?!" Peytin jumped, turning strawberry pink.

"Suki! Don't make him embarrassed! Sorry. She's just like her mom." Nessa put a hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

"Ah, its okay. I talked to Allen a couple weeks ago about Imprinting and stuff like that." He lay back, relaxing on the couch.

Suki pursed her lips, thinking. "Hmm.. Has Kaelith said anything about liking you or anything like that?"

"Not that I remember. He's really quiet around me sometimes. The cute thing is where he reads and he twirls his hair.." He trailed off, thinking of Kaelith all of a sudden.

"You should tell him how you feel. We tried being together, but we never did feel that way for each other. So we just became friends." Suki put a hand on his shoulder.

"I will.. Does this mean that I'm free now, Suki?" They laughed. Nessa helped him up and they got ready to go back to the Noah Mansion when the door opened to reveal Lavi, Kanda, Allen, and Tyki.

"Hey, where're you going? We just got home!" Lavi ruffled Suki's hair.

"Stop! We have to take Peytin home! We kidnapped him." Suki giggled and pointed to Peytin who was putting on his coat.

"Why did you kidnap him, Suki?" Kanda asked as he took off his coat.

She pursed her lips. "Because we wanted to know him better and talk more! Jeez, you're so nosey!"

"He's just giving you crap, Suki! Kanda, don't be so mean on her." He put his hand on top of his daughter's head. "I mean, just look at this angel face!"

Kanda grunted, snatching up his redhead's coat and putting it away. Allen giggled a bit at his friend's stubbornness.

"Tyki, shall we go home and see if the house is still intact?" Allen put his arm through Tyki's.

"Yeah, probably should. God knows what Moona and Mana do while we're gone." Tyki looked up at Peytin. "Coming, boy?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Bye Suki, bye Nessa! See you another time." Everyone said their goodbyes and they were on their way home.

* * *

When the three came home, Moona and Mana were at the door to attack.

"Mom! Dad! You're home! Kaelith's being mean again!" The two stood and hid behind their parents. Kaelith came down the stairs with a mix of fear and anger in his face. When he saw Peytin, his face instantly softened, turning into relief.

"There you are.." He came over and hugged him, squeezing the air out of him. "Where the heck were you? I was worried.."

"You're crushing me, Kaelith..." He gasped out. Kaelith let go and mumbled a soft sorry. "I was kidnapped by Suki and Nessarose this morning when you were sleeping."

"Why'd Moona and Mana save you?" Kaelith glared at the twins behind Allen and Tyki.

They shrugged. "Dunno. Less supervision?"

He sighed frustrated. "Oh well. How was your little date?" He turned his attention to his mother and father.

Allen beamed instantly. "It was great! We all just relaxed without you guys! I mean, it wasn't the same without you, but not having children with you is kind of fun!" Tyki laughed.

"Okay. Off to bed with you guys. You probably had a great day with your brother." Tyki ruffled Kaelith's hair.

A groan of protest filled the room. "But Daaaaaaaad..."

"No buts! Bed please!" Allen pushed the away a bit and they slowly went upstairs to go to bed.

"We're gonna go to bed too." Kaelith grabbed Peytin's hand and smiled. "Goodnight Mom, night Dad."

"Goodnight!" With that, Kaelith and Peytin walked upstairs to their room.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you. Did Suki and Nessa torture you?" Kaelith asked with humor in his tone.

Peytin gasped. "No! Why would you think that? We just talked about things."

"What kind of things?" He asked as he lay down to him in the bed.

"N-nothing really. Just stuff." Peytin thought of something all of a sudden. "Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you something."

He got up on his side to look at the brunette. "What is it?"

He sighed, gathering his thoughts. "Suki, Nessa, and I talked about liking people and stuff and they wanted me to tell you that I had feelings for you and I didn't want to because I didn't know how you would react and so then I just kind of kept quiet for a while-" Peytin took a breath after blabbering about how he felt.

Kaelith's eyes widened. "... Finally."

He jumped a bit out of bed, looking at Kaelith. "What do you mean 'finally?'"

Kaelith chuckled. "I mean, I knew you liked me. I have eyes, you know." He slid over and hugged Peytin close. "Thanks for telling me, dork."

"I-I am _not_ a dork!" He pushed him away and pouted.

That made Kaelith laugh. "I know, I know. I'm just teasing you." He leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Night, Peytin."

Peytin sat there for a second. "N-night Kaelith." With that, Kaelith put an arm around Peytin's waist and fell to sleep fast. Peytin was stiff with nervousness, but then relaxed in his arms, following him in a deep sleep. Not necessarily peaceful.

* * *

I'm stopping there! I hope this chapter was good, I wanted to put Nessa and Suki in there, beings that I didn't put them in the last chapter very much. Jasper-Jazz, did I get it right?

R&R! Thank you for reading! I'll try and make another chapter SOONER than this one! Also, thank you to the author of 'Trapped' for making another chapter!

OH YEAH. *EDIT* I WILL ADD LEMON THE NEXT CHAPTER. kbai.


	5. Nightmares and Bliss

Gahh my god I haven't been making chapters soon enough.. Sorry guys! :'D Fanfiction and Tumblr are blocked at my school so I can't update at school. So here you go, chapter 5, I think! Enjoy!

I don't own D. Gray-Man, Moon & Mana, Kaelith, Nessarose, and Suki! Jasper-Jazz owns them!

* * *

_*Peytin's PoV*_

_It was just a normal day for me during my7 year old life. I was walking down the street, looking for some food that I could buy. I was told by Laura, the lady who takes care of me, that when she found me, I was in a house that had some money there. She kept it for me so then I could use that money when I'm older. She had gotten ill about a week ago. Everyday I walked in the market to try and find medicine or a doctor that could help her. _

_One day, I came across a man that said that he could help her. I was so happy I didn't even think about anything but saving Laura. I rushed him back to our house where we lived. It took him about 3 minutes to look over her thoroughly. He turned to me and smiled. _

_'I can save her... but you'll have to help me.'_

_"What do I have to do? I'll do anything to save her! I can't bare to lose anyone else!" _

_He smiled even more, which made my stomach twist a little bit. 'You.. have to be my lunch..' His eyes glowed slightly red and he exposed his fangs. I gasped, backing into a corner, trying to protect myself. _

_'Don't be afraid, little boy. She will live. And you will just be my lunch.. I'm so very hungry..' _

_"N-no!" I screamed as he stalked towards me. He grabbed my wrists, getting ready to sink his fangs in my flesh when Laura woke up._

_'Leave him alone.. John..' We both looked back to see her sitting up and looking at him, glaring with sweat on her brow._

_He smirked at her. 'Would you like to be my lunch, rather than this little boy, Laura? You risk your life to save a Hunter's child that was orphaned at birth? The child of the Hunter's that killed your family? You starved yourself to keep this boy alive, yet you need blood to survive. Why not just kill this boy here?'_

_'He needs me.. Leave Peytin be, John!' She yelled, as she advanced to him, trying to land a good hit on him. With one quick motion, she stood still. A small line on her neck started to seep a crimson red. The man named John threw me down and grabbed Laura. _

_'You smell so beautiful, Laura.. Maybe I shall devour you both.' I watched in horror as he quickly stabbed her through her stomach with his own hand, Laura gasping for air, blood coming out of her mouth. _

_"Laura!" I cried out, tears pouring from my eyes. "Leave her alone! Please!"_

_John turned backwards to look at me. 'You really love her that much? She is a vampire, as am I. If you insist, then I will have you and not her..' He was in front of me in an instant, putting his hands on the sides of my face, inhaling deeply. 'Why child.. Your blood smells amazing..'_

_'Did you know that I've been following you, child? You look so delicious right now.. I will make you mine..' _

_He ran his thumb over my cheek, making a warm streak of blood cover my face. His tongue snaked across the cut that he made, making the cut bleed even more. 'You taste even better than you smell, child..' He was about to bite my neck, when there was knocking and yelling at the door. John growled, pulling back. _

_'Damn it..' He looked at me. 'So your name is Peytin.. As a reminder, Peytin..' He quickly slashed quickly at my right eye, making it hurt and turn my vision in that eye red. I screamed and fell to the ground. 'I will come for you one day and that will be the day that I devour you slowly as I remind you of what happened today.. Until next time, child..'_

_With that he was gone, and everything started to turn black, with me falling into that blackness._

* * *

*No PoV*

Peytin thrashed and screamed, still asleep, encountering his nightmare. Kaelith was awake, trying to calm him down.

"Peytin! Peytin, wake up! Damn it, Peytin, wake up!" He yelled, making Peytin snap his eyes open, which were full of surprise and hurt. Kaelith noticed that his right eye wasn't really the color it was supposed to be. The green that was where the forest green was, was pitch black.

Peytin laid there and gasped, looking around. "K-Kaelith...?" His eyes settled on Kaelith's soft silver and gold eyes. Peytin's eye was back to normal by the time he looked up at him. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes as he pulled him down to him and hugged him tight. Within seconds, he was crying.

Kaelith sat up, pulling Peytin in his arms and stroked his hair out of his face and whispered comforting things to try and calm Peytin down. Peytin finally calmed down. His cries were reduced to hiccups and the occasional sniffles.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" Kaelith looked down at the boy in his arms, who had his own arms wrapped tight around his torso.

"Sure.." He sat up, wiped his eyes, and started telling Kaelith the nightmare he had. Kaelith sat there listening carefully and held his hand tenderly. After Peytin was done, Kaelith thought for a while.

"Peytin, the night where I saved you.. Was that the man named John..?"

He sniffed and nodded. "He's been pursuing me for a while.. He only wants me to be his... I don't know what to do..."

Kaelith pulled Peytin softly into his arms. "I swear, he will _not_ see you _ever_ again. I promise you."

Peytin pulled back to look into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed the brunette tenderly. Peytin moaned, putting his hands on the sides of Kaelith's face, pulling him closer to himself. In response, Kaelith softly bit at Peytin's bottom lip, which made him gasp into the kiss, giving Kaelith his opportunity to put his tongue into the wet cavern. After a while, they pulled back from each other to catch their breath, when the older vampire pushed the younger vampire back on the bed. Kaelith climbed over him and smiled.

"Kaelith.." Peytin whispered. He looked up at him with eyes filled with lust.

He understood what he meant. "Are you sure, Peytin? I don't want to hurt you.."

Peytin nodded, wrapping his arms around Kay's neck. "I'm sure."

Kaelith came back down to kiss his mate while slowly unbuttoning his shirt. After unbuttoning the shirt, he trailed kissed down his neck, then his chest. He stopped at his stomach and dipped his tongue in his naval, earning a groan from Peytin.

Peytin grabbed Kaelith's hair and pulled him into another kiss. He took one of his hands and pulled at Kaelith's pajama pants. Kaelith smiled into the kiss. "Well, aren't we in a hurry."

"Just hurry, Kaelith.." He pulled the rest of Kaelith's bottom's off while he pulled off Peytin's pants and boxers.

Kaelith held up 3 fingers to Peytin's mouth. "Suck these, okay? It'll hurt less."

Peytin obediently sucked on the three digits, covering them in a good coat of saliva. They were pulled out of his mouth and brought down to his rear. Slowly, one finger was pushed into his tight ring of muscles. He gasped in pain. Kaelith stopped, worried that he hurt him.

"You okay, Peytin..?" He asked gently, looking at his love's face.

He nodded. "You can continue.."

Kaelith added the second finger with no problem, instantly hitting his sweet spot.

Peytin gasped in pleasure. "Kaelith..! There! Please!" He dug his nails into his shoulders. He pulled his fingers out of him after preparing him and lined up with his entrance.

"Yes.." Kaelith slowly slid himself into Peytin, making them both groan. With full force, Kaelith shoved into him, hitting his prostate straight on and making Peytin gasp in pleasure and slight pain. For a while, they sat there, gasping and trying to figure out what they were going to do next.

Kaelith grabbed him but his armpits and sat him on his lap with his member still inside of him. He slowly started to thrust in and out of Peytin. Peytin wrapped his arms around Kaelith's neck, gasping and moaning. Kaelith grabbed Peytin's erection and pumped it in time with his thrusting.

"Kaelith..!" Peytin gasped, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"Go ahead. You can. Bite me..." Kaelith thrusted and pumped faster, encouraging him.

Peytin sank his teeth into Kaelith's neck, making him groan and release his essence into him. Within seconds, Peytin released his hot seed onto their chests.

They sat there, gasping and looking into their eyes. Kaelith slowly kissed him, tasting himself on Kaelith's tongue. He pulled back, putting his hand on Peytin's face. He reached over to get some tissues and cleaned Peytin and himself up. Peytin lay down afte being cleaned and sighed.

"Kay..." He mumbled, tired.

"Yes, Peytin..?" Kaelith lay down next to him, gathering him in his arms.

"I love you.." He whispered before he fell to sleep.

That made Kaelith smile, hugging him tighter and falling right to sleep with Peytin.

* * *

KLDAFSJ. My computer is on 8%. I'd charge it, but my sister stole my charger and she doesn't get home until 8 or 9 tonight.. And its like, 5:45, now.. Gahh..

So there you have it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R! Love you all!


	6. The Fight Begins

Merry Christmas guys! I decided that I'll do a Christmasy chapter, beings that I love Christmas! Anyways, I hope you guys have/had a WONDERFUL Christmas!

I don't own D. Gray-Man, nor do I own Mana, Moon, Kaelith, Suki, or Nessarose. Jasper-Jazz owns them. Not the D. Gray-Man part though.

* * *

"Kaelith! Wake up!" Peytin shook Kaelith, trying to get his mate out of bed.

His eyes shot open, looking around disoriented. "What? Did something happen?"

"No! But its snowing! We got snow for Christmas!" Peytin pointed at the window, which was in fact, covered in snow.

Just then, Moona and Mana came running in their room. "Kay! Pey! Did you see?" Mana jumped on the bed where Kaelith was laying, Moona jumping into Peytin's arms.

"I did! We should go play in the snow! That would be SO much fun!" Peytin giggled like a little girl, which made Kaelith smile and get out of bed.

"If you three wanna play in the snow, then you'll have to get dressed first. You're not gonna go out in your pajamas, are you?"

Mana looked at him, pushing himself off of the bed. "No! You think we're dumb enough to do that?!"

Moona stuck her tongue out at Mana. "You might be!" She jumped out of Peytin's arms to run out of the room, which made Mana chase her down the hall, screaming some vulgar phrases and something about beating up a girl for the first time.

Kaelith smiled even more and looked at Peytin. "How did you sleep, love?" He wrapped his arms around Peytin's waist and kissed his forehead.

"Good. After that nightmare, that is." The brunette wound his arms around the older vampire's neck, sighing into the crook of his neck.

"Mind telling me about it?"

Peytin stiffened. "Maybe another time. I'm sorry, but, I don't really wanna talk about it right now.."

"Its fine, darling. Hey, go get ready to go play. Someone needs to watch those 2 while they play in the snow. Or else they'll try and kill each other like last time." He pulled back and kissed his mate on the lips, smiling.

"Fiiiiine. You're not coming out?"

"Nah, I don't really like playing with Moona and Mana. They get a little bit too.. Rambunctious sometimes."

Peytin laughed. "Fine. But just have a fire going, maybe a blanket, and some hot cocoa when I get back! I love hot cocoa so much!" With that, he ran to the restroom, get some regular clothes on to play in the snow.

* * *

"Mana! Moona! Come on! I'm tired of waiting!" Peytin yelled up the stairs. Mana and Moona were taking forever, like always.

After a few moments, they came running down the stairs, all covered in winter attire. "We're here! Jeez! Keep your pants on, Peytin!" Mana complained, fixing his scarf before they went outside.

"Everyone has a hat, a pair of gloves, and a scarf, right? I don't want anyone getting sick.." Allen checked on the 3 children that were going outside.

"We're good, Mom! You don't have to worry." Moona smiled and hugged Allen, who hugged her back.

He sighed. "Okay. Like I said, I don't want anyone getting sick. Then other people'll get sick and then you'll have to take gross medicine."

"We'll be fine, Mom." Peytin smiled. Since the beginning, Peytin had always said that Allen was like a mom to him, which he never really had, so he got in the habit of calling Allen 'Mom,' which didn't bother Allen at all. Peytin was like the child they never had, anyways.

"Okay.." Allen made scooting gestures towards the 3. "Now go have some fun!"

They nodded and ran outside, jumping and screaming in the snow. Allen sighed, smiling. "They're so full of energy sometimes.."

"What? Like you aren't?" Kaelith looked at his mother, quizzically.

He huffed in response. "Of course I am! How old do you think I am?" He then jumped on Kaelith, pretending to beat him up and tickling him once in a while.

Kaelith laughed and gasped. "M-mom! St-op! Please!" He managed to get out. With that, Allen lay his head on Kaelith's lap.

"Ha.. You know, you look a lot like your father? I just keep on noticing that, you know?" He reached up and patted Kaelith's head.

"You tell me that all the time, Mom. Speaking of Dad, where is he?"

"He had some things to take care of."

"Like?" Kaelith pushed.

"Like. Father stuff. He just said that he was going out for a bit to get some more cigarettes. That, and I think he wanted to go talk to Grandpa and Cross about other things." Allen shrugged.

Kaelith tilted his head. "Huh. Wonder when he'll be back."

"Kaelith?"

He looked down at Allen, who was smiling like a madman. "What? And stop smiling like that. You're creeping me out."

"You might wanna learn how to be a bit more quiet." Allen started giggling when Kaelith's face turned a slight shade of pink.

"Mom! You don't tell those things to your children! God!"

"It's not my fault! You just have a loud mouth and major ambitions!" He got up and ran to the kitchen, still laughing.

Kaelith got up and chased after him. "Take that back!"

"No!" They dodged around chairs and slid across the floor. Finally, they both gave up, sitting down at the table panting for air.

Allen sighed. "You guys are just so full of energy.. Jeez. Sooner or later, you're gonna have to take over being the Millenium Earl."

"Hopefully later. Right now, I just want to stay lazy. Its probably easier than being Millenium Earl."

"You have _no_ idea.." The whitette leaned back in his chair. "It's a lot easier. There's meetings, taking care of Fledglings, punishing vampires who break the law, so on and so forth."

"Huh. Its not gonna be hopefully anymore. Its later. For sure." They both laughed. For a few minutes, they talked about random nothings, until Moona came running through the door, blood coming out her nose.

"Mom, mom! You have to help!" Moona yelled, running up to Allen and pulling on his sleeve.

"What? What's wrong?" Allen said, worry in his voice.

She tugged harder. "You just have to see! You have to help! Please!"

They went to the door, which was wide open. Allen gasped, Kaelith's breath caught in his throat. Mana was fighting as hard as he could against a man wearing a long black cloak. The hooded man punched Mana hard, making him fly against the wall of the house. He laid there for a minute, trying to get up, but then collapsed. Moona ran to him, trying to see if he was okay.

The man grinned. "More people to play with? Maybe another time, little girl. I've got what I needed here." He pulled back part of his cloak to reveal Peytin in the man's arm, unconscious, and bleeding from his temple. "Please excuse me, we must take our leave."

"No!" Kaelith yelled, running for the man, baring his teeth, determined to grab Peytin from his hands. The man grabbed him at the last second with his free hand, lifting Kaelith by his shirt.

He tilted his head. "You. You're the one who stopped me that night. You must have also changed him. And be his mate.. My little Peytin's in even more trouble now.." With that, the man threw Kaelith with such force towards the house, making a gaping hole in the side of the house.

"Who are you? What do you want with Peytin?" Allen said with a hard look.

The man turned towards him, smiling. "I am John. John Wagner. Long ago, when little Peytin was a child, he agreed to be mine, to save a vampire who took care of him. I'm surprised he didn't tell you. This eye of his.." He put his hand over Peytin's right eye. "This is a reminder of his that he is mine. Forever. You must forgive me, but I must go. Like I said, we have a _lot_ to talk about.." John's grin grew, as he vanished into thin air.

Kaelith sat in rubble, gritting his teeth. His right shoulder was numb, probably broken, scars covering various places of his body. "Dammit.." He took his other hand and punched a rock, making it into gravel. "I have to go after him. I need to get him back. I'll kill that bastard." He growled, trying with all his might to get up, and failed.

Allen ran over to him to help him up. "I know, I know. But you can't right now. You have to get some rest and let your shoulder heal. I'll go ahead and go talk to everyone when I get you and Mana fixed up. Besides, I might have a way you can talk to him. Maybe find where he is."

The younger vampire nodded but said nothing, walking slowly while leaning on his mother's shoulder. Allen glanced at him, slightly surprised.

Kaelith was crying. _'Kaelith doesn't cry..'_

* * *

~*Peytin PoV*~

I woke up to a start, to someone softly stroking my cheek. I tugged on my hands and feet, which were tied to the chair I was sitting in. It was so cold in where ever I was, but I was sweating. My shirt had been removed and thrown on the opposite side of the room. I glared at the man in front of me. "Why did you-"

John shushed the boy with his finger. "I saved you. Those people were poisoning you. They stole you from me." He slowly dragged his index finger down my chest, making me scream in agony. After my screams died down, I glared at him while I panted. He licked the blood that was on his finger. "Hmm.. Not as good as before, but oh well. Being a vampire suits you, Peytin. You look ever so handsome. And your eyes.." He cupped his hands around my face. "Just amazing."

I spat in his face, making him flinch and look away from me. "Go to hell.."

He quickly came back around and uppercut my jaw. "You should learn how to be more nice to your elders, little Peytin." Before I could even react, a burning pain spread through my leg, resulting into my screams piercing the silent air. I then started to cry, tears dropping onto my pants uncontrollably. John grabbed my chin, making me look at him. "Our weakness. Well, your weakness. Silver. Fortunately, it doesn't hurt me." He smiled, letting go of me. "I'll be back. I have some business to attend to. Don't try and escape. I'll know. And you'll be punished." He walked to the door of the room, closing and locking it behind him.

I sat there, tears aimlessly falling out of my eyes. Just sitting here had me wondering if I ever would see Kaelith again, if he would find me, if I would even live through this hell that John was putting me through. That sick bastard. My eyes started to get heavy, almost closed when

'_'Peytin? Can you hear me? Please, answer me!'_

Kaelith's voice rang through my head. I looked around, startled. "Kaelith..?"

_'Thank God you're okay. Where are you? Can you tell_ me?'

"I-I don't know. All I know is that this place is dark, cold, and a bit smelly. Like dead things smelly." I was relieved to hear his voice.

_'Hmm.. That doesn't narrow it down.. Wait. I might know where you are. Just try and stay calm. Did he hurt you at all? I'll kill that bastard if he did anything to you.'_

"Uh.. Just a few scratches.." I looked down at my chest, which was covered with blood. A deep cut ran down the smack middle of my chest, and my leg had a nice cut through it. Probably gonna need stitches. But I wasn't worried about that right then and there.

_'Liar. I'm going to kill him, I swear Peytin. I will find you, if its the last thing I do. I need you to do something. Mom told me it might help me with finding you.'_

"What do I need to do?"

_'Okay, uh, I need you to concentrate. Really hard. Try and feel my emotions.'_

I closed my eyes. Slowly, my body started to warm up, with emotions. Worry. Anger. Sadness. Kaelith..

_'I got it. We're coming for you. Anything you need to tell us before we come to get you?'_

"Oh! He's immune to silver. That's all I know. And he probably will put up a fight. He's obviously attached to me." The door to the room swung open, John walking in furiously.

"What do you think you're doing?! You ignorant child!" He yelled, swiftly punching my face. Blood slowly trickled out of the corned of my mouth.

_'Peytin? What's happening? Peytin!' _Kaelith yelled through my mind.

My mind slowly started to fade to black. _'I'm sorry...' _I thought, as my mind then went blank.

* * *

"Dammit!" Kaelith yelled, jumping up from the couch he was sittin on. He started to pace furiously.

"What happened? Did you get Peytin's location?" Allen followed him, trying to calm him down.

He sighed. "I did, but that bastard found him talking to me. We have to go. Now."

Allen nodded. "Okay. Tyki got Lavi and Kanda. That should do us good. Moona, Mana, you stay here with Nessa and Suki. Don't answer the door for anyone. Okay?"

The twins nodded, holding onto each other.

"Don't worry. If anything happens, we'll call you. Now go, Allen!" Nessa pushed them through the door. "Go get Peytin back."

Kaelith scoffed. "There's no telling me twice."

* * *

ERMMAHGERD. skdf. OKAY. Well. Merry Christmas! Hope you liked this chapter! I originally started it on the 14th, but I never got to finishing it.. So I worked on it yesterday, but then my computer decided that it was going to fail on me, so I lost a lot of work on it, so I had to work hard on this chapter today! I hope you had/have a wonderful Christmas! R&R!

Love you all!


	7. Rescue

Okay, so I have nothing good to do for now, and I just came up with a good idea for this chapter, so before I go visit my friend who came up from Missouri, I'll try and get some of this done.

Kaelith, Moona, Mana, Nessarose, and Suki are owned by Jasper-Jazz. She made them up. I don't own D. Gray-Man, the maker of the anime/manga owns it. I own Peytin. Came up with him. From my brilliant mind.

So enjoy!

* * *

"So who're we dealing with, Kaelith?" Lavi had his hammer in his hand, twisting it in his fingers as he walked beside Kanda and behind Allen.

"John Wagner. That name sounds so familiar. So I did a little bit of research, and he's wanted dead by Hunters." Kaelith said his jaw set. "Turns out that he's most wanted for 29 murders, 17 cases of people turning into Fledglings, and the suspected murder of Laura Stewart. She took care of Peytin since he was a baby for about 7 years. She then got sick from not feeding and I don't know what happened after that."

Tyki whistled. "Yeah, I've heard of him. I think that he was on the Millenium Earl's side when the war was still going on. He's immune to silver, which is rare. He's stronger than normal vampires."

"I know. He took Mana out with almost no problem, and Mana and Moona have been learning how to fight with Jasdero and Devit." Allen sighed, hooking his arm around Tyki's.

"How's he doing, anyways?" Tyki asked, worry laced in his voice.

"He's fine now. In fact, he was back to normal by the time we left the house."

Kaelith stopped in front of an old warehouse. "Okay. This is it."

"Wow. Really? A warehouse? He doesn't have a real house? God, he might be wanted, but its no way to live." Kanda grunted, putting a hand on his sword.

"Kaelith, see if you can find where Peytin is. Kanda, Lavi, get ready. We don't know if he has other vampires in there to fight us. Tyki, make sure that Kaelith gets to Peytin, if we find him." Allen ordered.

Kaelith concentrated for a couple minutes, trying to reach the young vampire. His eyes snapped open. "I can't find him, but he's here. I can feel him here. He must be unconscious." He said in a hard voice. Kaelith turned to Lavi. "Could you like, I dunno? Open the door?"

"Sure, thanks for asking nicely, kid." Lavi grinned. "Little hammer, big hammer, grow, Grow, GROW!" He yelled, him hammer growing in size, crushing the door like it was paper. "Here ya go, Kay. Let's beat some heads in, eh, Kanda?" Lavi leaned on Kanda's shoulder, trying to peck his cheek.

"Stop, you look like an idiot." Kanda huffed, lightly shoving the redhead off his shoulder. Before Lavi could use his puppy eyes on him, he quickly kissed him on the lips, leaving Lavi slightly red in the face.

"Okay, enough. Let's go." Kaelith said quickly, entering the warehouse.

* * *

"Peytin, wake up, dear child." John shook roughly at the boy in the chair. Peytin woke up, slowly looking up at the elder vampire. "Guess what? Those vampires from before. They're here. Because of you." John quickly took out a pure silver knife, dipped in liquid silver, and shoved it in his shoulder blade. Screams pierced the air, Peytin realizing those were his screams. He pulled back, leaving the dagger planted in the brunette's shoulder. "I should rip you apart. But.." He shoved another dagger into the boy's chest, more screams ripping through the room. "I can't find myself to do it. It seems that I'm too attached to you. Maybe its for the best?" He smiled cruelly.

"Well, I need to find those guests of mine. I'll make sure they get to see you. You know, before they're dead." His smiled widened, making his fangs stick out of his mouth. "But, before I go..." He leaned over him, sinking his fangs into the boy's neck, making him yell out in pure pain. John pulled back, biting into his wrist, making crimson droplets spill over. He quickly shoved his bloody wrist to his mouth, blood being forced into his mouth. Peytin struggled, not wanting the blood, but he was too weak to stop it from happening. The blood in his mouth burned, making him scream in agony.

"Now.. I'll know where you are.. We can never be torn." He walked to the door.

"No! Don't kill them!" Peytin screamed, pulling against the chair, making his body hurt from the silver sticking out of his torso. He started panting, trying to stay awake. "Please... No..."

John walked out of the room, not bothering to close the door. A cool breeze hit his face, making him cold. He spat the blood that he had in his mouth and started to shiver, which didn't help with his foggy mind that was threatening to go blank any second.

"God.. dammit.." He said softly, falling back into blackness.

* * *

~*A couple minutes earlier*~

The four vampires walked through the warehouse, looking for any signs of life. Huge crates with probably nothing in them were scattered around the building. Just when they were about to split up, a blood curdling scream ripped through the silence. They looked around, trying to find the source of the screams. More screams ripped through the building, making Kaelith even more tense than before.

"I am going to kill that bastard." Kaelith ground his teeth, trying to control his anger.

Allen put a hand on his shoulder. "Kaelith. Try and stay calm. Maybe he's trying to make you made so then you're vulnerable."

He nodded. Just then, a dark figure walked out from the doorway of the building. His teeth were visible in the slight darkness. "Well... I wasn't expecting this much company.. How may I help you, friends?"

"John Wagner?" Allen's voice rang through the quiet building. The man nodded in response. "You've broken the law, more than once, and you shall be punished for hurting people and my family."

John laughed. "You mean those 29 deaths? 17 turnings? The killing of Laura? And, yes, I did kill her. I know that its not on the record, but I did. And then there's this. I don't understand what I'm doing wrong here. I simply took back what was mine. You, Earl, stole my Peytin from me, so I had to take action. Or else I would never see him again."

"Did it ever occur to you that he never wanted to see you again, you sick bastard?" Kanda said, pulling his sword, Mugen, from his sheath.

He shrugged. "Its not his choice. He made his choice in the beginning. He _gave_ himself to me, to save Laura. But it turns out, that he can't save everyone.. The look in his eyes when she died. It's like he lost a mother. I'm sure he doesn't know what its like, being orphaned at birth."

"Shut up!" Kaelith yelled, anger boiling inside of him.

Tyki huffed, pulling off his gloves. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

John's grin widened, if even possible. "Yes. We shall." He advanced quickly towards the 5 vampires. They also advanced, running with great speed. Kaelith ran past him, running to the room where Peytin was.

Allen, Lavi, and Kanda were fighting John while Tyki ran with Kaelith to get Peytin. The three that were fighting against John were winning, John being thrown against walls and cases like a rag doll.

Kaelith ran down the stairs, taking 2 at a time, and froze at the bottom of the stairs, scared by what he saw in the room.

Peytin's head was hanging downward, hiding his face. Two silver knives had found a spot in shoulder and chest, making him look like he was an art project. Multiple cuts and bruises covered his body, including the long cut that ran from the top to bottom of his chest and the deep gash in his thigh. Peytin's heartbeat was slowly fading, making Kaelith run to him in worry.

"Peytin! Please, wake up!" Kaelith yelled, picking up his cold face in between his hands. Dried blood and bruises were on his face. His lips were slightly blue from the cold. Fresh blood, which didn't smell like Peytin's, was coming from the side of his mouth. Fang marks were at the nape of his neck, making Kaelith angry.

"That bastard.." He growled. He quickly released Peytin from the ropes around his wrists and ankles and pulled the knives out of his body very carefully. He took off his coat and pulled it over Peytin's slightly shivering body. He then picked him up like he was his bride, and walked out of the room, leaving Tyki alone.

Tyki looked at Kaelith while he was walking, surprise in his eyes. He walked after him, trying to catch up with his son. When they got up to the main level, they found Allen, Lavi, and Kanda were done fighting. John lay on the floor, still. Kaelith handed Peytin to his father, which he took very gingerly, and he started to walk to the corpse. He stood there, looking at the monster. Bending over, he quickly ripped his head from his body, making everyone jump.

"Let's go home." Kaelith took back Peytin, walking out of the warehouse.

Allen looked at Tyki quizzically.

He looked back at his mate, sad. "John drank Peytin's blood, and gave him his own."

The color drained from his face. "Then that means..."

"Peytin.. That would make Peytin.." Lavi whispered.

Tyki nodded slightly. "In John's possession. Maybe even his mate if he drank a lot of his blood. Its possible."

Allen walked over to Tyki and buried his face in his coat and silently started to cry. Tyki grabbed onto him tightly, pulling him even closer.

"We'd better get going." Kanda said, in his usual hard voice. They all nodded, leaving the warehouse. It started to snow softly on the way home, making it even more cold than it already was.

* * *

When they got home, everyone was silent. Lavi took Suki home with him and Kanda and Nessarose went to take care of Peytin. Kaelith barely said a word to anyone, sitting silently by Peytin's still form in his bed.

Nessarose, Tyki, and Allen stood in the hallway near Kaelith's door.

"Peytin lost a lot of blood. I went ahead and checked if he had any other blood in his system, and he didn't, thank God. He'll take a while to heal. He might now even wake up for a while. For Kaelith's sake, I hope he heals fast and wakes up. The poor kid in there. He looks like he had his heart ripped out.." She looked at the door of his bedroom.

Allen nodded sadly. "I know. But at least we know that he's not connected with John. There's one good thing."

Nessa house up her finger. "You said that John's eyes were pitch black, right?" Allen nodded, slightly confused. "His right eye. I checked it earlier to see if he had a concussion or anything, and it was pitch black. I checked it every half an hour and it hasn't changed. I don't know why, either."

Tyki spoke up. "We'll have to ask about it when he wakes up." He turned to Allen, who nodded in agreement.

Inside the room, Kaelith sat by his bed, looking at Peytin, who was sleeping soundly. He heard bits of the conversation outside his bedroom, and the fact that he had none of that damned John's blood in him made him feel slightly better. He reached his hand out and cupped the side of the brunette's face and sighed.

"At least you're still mine, dear.." He bent down and kissed his forehead. As he was leaving the room, a voice stopped him.

_'Kaelith..'_ He looked around, his eyes finally resting on Peytin's still form. Kaelith walked back to him slowly and sat by him.

"Peytin.. Are you.."

_'No, I'm not awake. But I'm still here. I swear, when I wake up, I'll hug you so hard. I'm so sorry..'_

"Why're you sorry? I should be. I didn't know that he could get that close to you. But don't worry. He's dead now. We killed him." Kaelith smiled slightly and pushed the hair that was in Peytin's face behind his ear.

_'Good.. Thank you.. Get some sleep. You need it.'_ Kaelith felt his mate's worry through his body.

He nodded, smiling a little wider. "I will. I just want to make sure you're not leaving again. Because you're not leaving my side ever again. I can't loose you again."

_'I know. And you won't. You know what they say. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. That might be a bit of bull crap, but oh well. Now sleep.__'_

Kaelith lay down in the bed beside Peytin, carefully bringing him close to him. "I love you, Peytin.. Forever."

_'I.. I love you too, Kaelith.__'_ _'Forever. And ever.'_

He smiled, falling into a soft slumber.

* * *

Well then. I had a wonderful time. Huh. I should be less of a bitch when it comes to this story.. Peytin being a Mary Sue.. Nope. Not for a while now.

KBYE.

Wait.

R&R. Thank you for reading!

Love you all!


	8. Awake

I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and have a wonderful New Year! I'm gonna get drunk! :P Just kidding. I'm hanging out with my friends. I don't own Moona, Mana, Kaelith, Nessarose, or Suki. Jasper-Jazz owns them. I own Peytin and, sadly, John.

Enjoy!

* * *

A few weeks after the incident with John Wagner and Peytin, things calmed down in the mansion. Somewhat. A letter came in the mail, adressed to Kaelith, saying that there was going to be revenge for the death of John and that they should be prepared. Allen and Tyki talked a lot about it and made sure that everyone was ready. Lulu Belle, Road, Jasdero, and Devit stayed in the mansion with the whole family so then they knew where they were. Lavi and Kanda visited with Suki and Nessarose frequently to check up on Peytin and talk about the problem on hand. Kaelith spent almost every hour of the day in his room making sure that Peytin was still doing fine.

Downstairs in the living room, Tyki, Road, Lulu Belle, Road, Jasdero, Devit, and Allen sat down to talk about the letter.

"What exactly does the letter say? You never did tell me, Allen!" Road pouted, kicking her feet while sitting on the couch.

He sighed as he passed her the letter.

_Kaelith Walker-Mikk,_

_We hope that you're prepared for the battle that is coming in the future. Revenge will be held for the death of our leader, John Wagner._

Road pursed her lips and tilted her head. "It doesn't even have a return address. Or a signature from the sender..."

"Whoever sent this obviously-"

"Wanted Kaelith to freak out. And not know who they were. Hehe." Jasdero and Devit sat on the floor, playing with Mana and Moona. Since Mana was hurt fighting John, he spent more time with the elder twins, learning how to fight better and protect his family.

"You know what this means, Allen. We have to find out who sent the letter and make sure that we're prepared for the attack when it comes." Lulu Belle sipped her milk. She looked up at Allen. "Is Peytin awake yet?"

Allen shook his head. "No, and that's what's scaring us. He's not responding to anything. Kaelith said that he was talking to him through his head, so I guess that means that he's okay, but I guess it'd make us feel better if he was just awake. Nessa and I talked and she said that he should be awake by now. That, and Kaelith's not coming out of his room much. I'm worried if he's had anything to eat or drink."

"You shouldn't worry about him, love. He can take care of his life and his mate. All we can do is hope that they're going to be okay." Tyki lay his hand on Allen's, who instantly grabbed his hand tightly.

Road sighed. "I guess you're right. Kaelith's grown so much since he was a baby. It'll be okay, Allen!" She smiled, sipping her hot cocoa.

* * *

Kaelith was sitting in a chair next to his bed where Peytin was laying, reading a book. He glanced up Peytin, who was still asleep after 3 weeks. Once in a while, they talked, but not a lot. Peytin told him that it made him weak, and that he needed to save his energy to wake up.

Peytin stirred in his sleep, which never happened before. Kaelith put his book down and leaned near the younger vampire. "Peytin..?"

He moaned, putting an arm over his eyes. "Kaelith.."

"Yeah? Are you okay? I was worried about you.."

"I'm okay now.. Can you get me an eyepatch."

Kaelith tilted his head, confused. "What?"

"Can I have an eyepatch? I have a feeling you don't wanna see my eye." He mumbled back.

He got up from his chair and dusted himself off. "Sure. I'll be right back." He quickly ran downstairs to the living room where everyone was talking. "Mom, I need an eyepatch. Peytin woke up and he's worried about his eye."

"Huh? Sure. Look in the bathroom. There should be one in the cabinet." Allen smiled a little bit and went back to talking with everyone in the room. Kaelith ran to the bathroom and grabbed an eyepatch. Within no time, he was back upstairs with his mate.

Peytin looked at him with one eye open. "Thanks, darling." He grabbed the eyepatch from Kaelith and put it over his right eye. "I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble. I just wish that this didn't happen."

"Its okay." Kaelith sat on the bed and put his hand on Peytin's head. "I'm just glad you're okay now. It's been lonely around here without you and loud with Mana and Moona practicing with Jasdero and Devit."

Peytin tilted his head. "Why's that?"

"I got a letter in the mail the other day declaring war against us because of John's death."

"Ah ha. Well, count me in. I'll make sure that I'll fight. I won't be weak anymore. I'll protect you and everyone here. I promise." Peytin grabbed his mate's hand and placed it on his cheek.

Kaelith smiled. "Okay. I'll see if I can get you to train. If you want to."

"Of course! Do you think that I can get some blood to drink? My throat's burning a bit." The brunette smiled a bit. He stretched his arms and got out of the bed.

"Sure. Maybe seeing everyone'll make them less worried." The walked out the door and talked.

"They were worried about me?"

"Well, duh. Everyone here's your family. Family worries about family. That, and I was a bit depressed.." Kaelith scratched the back of his head.

He giggled. "Again, I'm sorry. I'll make sure that it won't happen again." When they got to the kitchen, Peytin kissed Kaelith on the nose.

He smiled and handed the shorter vampire a glass of blood. Within a few minutes, he finished the glass of blood. He rinsed the glass and put it in the sink. As he turned around, Kaelith caught him by the hips and kissed him gingerly on his tender lips. Peytin squeaked but didn't argue with Kaelith's action. His arms found their way around the taller vampire's neck, pulling them closer to each other. Their kisses were interrupted by someone clearing their throat in the doorway of the kitchen.

Kaelith turned to see Road leaning against the doorframe, smiling. "Glad to see you alive, Peytin, but maybe you should keep your love sessions in the bedroom, lover boy."

Peytin laughed. "Sorry you had to see that, Aunt Road. I'll make sure that you won't have to see that again."

"No, its not that I don't wanna see it. It's just you need to be careful who's seeing it, boys. I got your parents together and I can easily do what I did to them to you guys~" With that, she skipped off to her room. Allen and Tyki walked into the kitchen, holding hands.

"Peytin! I'm so glad you're awake!" Allen ran up to Peytin and pulled him in a tight hug. Tyki came over and patted his head.

"Allen, I think you're crushing him." Tyki shook Allen's head, signaling to get off of Peytin.

He let go. "Sorry! Its just been a while. Kaelith told me that your eye was bothering you. Did you want Nessa to look at it?"

"Oh, no, its okay. I don't want to trouble her in any way. Besides, she probably took care of me while I was sleeping, right?" Peytin smiled.

Allen laughed. "She won't mind. It's kind of her job to take care of people, so I'm sure that she won't mind."

Within an hour, Nessa came over to the house with a few supplies. For a while, Tyki, Allen, and Nessa talked for a while, but then they went to business.

"So, Peytin, how's your eye doing?" Nessa asked, taking his pulse and listening to his heart.

He shrugged. "It kind of hurts, I guess. I can't really describe it."

"Do you mind if I look at it?"

Peytin shook his head. He took his eyepatch off and opened his eye, making a few people gasp. Where a soft forest green was supposed to be, was pitch black. The white of his eye was even black. Nessa looked at his eye with a flashlight to see if it was responding or not. She set her hands on her lap.

"I don't know what's wrong, sadly. When you were passed out, the iris of your eye was black, not even the white of your eyes were black. I don't understand what's happening. Do you mind if I take some blood samples, Peytin?"

"Oh, no, I don't mind at all." He held out his arm while Nessa got out her supplies. he put a needle in the vein where the elbow joint. Peytin gritted his teeth. Needles weren't his favorite thing in the world, but it was better than other things. Like John. In no time, Nessa was done taking his blood and left the mansion.

Peytin yawned, stretching out his arms. Kaelith put his hand on his head. "Tired?" Peytin nodded, smiling sleepily.

"Well, we're going to go to bed. See you tomorrow morning. Night Mom, night Dad." Kaelith pulled Peytin off the couch and walked upstairs, hand in hand. That made Allen smile.

"I'm so happy that Kaelith's back to normal." Allen grabbed Tyki's hand. "I think we should go to bed as well."

Tyki scoffed. "Not until I take you, love." Allen smiled and kissed him while standing on his tip toes. Tyki kissed back, biting the whitette's bottom lip. He opened his mouth to let Tyki inside, a war beginning inside Allen's mouth. Tyki scooped Allen up without breaking their kiss and walked to their bedroom. They fell on the bed, slowly getting undressed.

Allen moaned as Tyki trailed his hand to the hem of his pants. "Please, Tyki, just take them off!"

"So impatient.." Tyki smiled as he took off both of their pants and boxers. He then reached over to the nightstand where he kept a small tube of mango lube. The older vampire squeezed a generous amount on his hand and coated his own length, then took his hand down to Allen's hole, gently stretching him out. His moans were intoxicating, making Tyki go crazy. After a while, he took his fingers out and pushed himself into his mate.

"G- Tyki.." Allen sucked in a breath of air and lay his head in the crook of his neck. He slowly pulled out and then shoved back into him, hitting his prostate and making him gasp in pleasure. "There! Again, Tyki!" Allen screamed, scratching Tyki's back.

He grunted, going faster and harder as Allen requested, reaching down to Allen's neglected member and started pumping in time with his thrusts.

"Tyki, I'm going to come..." Allen warned, burying his face deeper in the crook of the Portuguese man's neck.

"Ah, me too, Shounen." In no time, the came at the same time, saying each other's name. Tyki pulled out and cleaned themselves up, laying next to his wife. Allen lay on his arm, making Tyki pull him closer so he could wrap his arms around him.

"Tyki? Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Allen put a hand on Tyki's heart where his name was tattooed on his skin.

He smiled. "Everyday, love."

* * *

As soon as the 2 boys got to their room, Kaelith threw Peytin on the bed, making him gasp in surprise. He quickly leaned over him and kissed him passionately, winding his fingers in his mate's hair. Peytin grabbed the front of the vampire's shirt, pulling him closer so then almost every part of their bodies were touching. Kaelith pulled away for air and started kissing his way down Peytin's jawline, his neck, and shoulder. Peytin shivered, feeling a warmth forming in his stomach. He pulled Kaelith's shirt over his head and flip them both over so then he sat on his mate's stomach.

Kaelith smiled, pulling off Peytin's shirt and tossing it randomly on the floor. "Aggressive much, huh?"

"You have no idea. I missed you so much, Kay.." Peytin kissed the man's lips aggressively like he just said, trailing his fingers down his chest. He started kissing his cheek, and made his way to Kaelith's ear. "Kaelith.. Please take me now.." He whispered. Within a flash, Kaelith was back on top, Peytin smiling under Kaelith's face.

"Just so we're clear, you didn't ask me to be gentle." Kaelith cupped his face.

"I know what I said, dork." Peytin stuck his tongue out and kissed him, challenging him. Kaelith grabbed Peytin by both of his wrists, reaching for something to tie them with. He grabbed a belt from the nightstand by the bed and tied his hands to the headboard.

"There's something you should know, love. My father's the Noah of Pleasure, which means that I'll win any challenge you throw at me." Kaelith smiled, kissing Peytin slowly while one of his hands reached down and pulled at the younger boy's pants. Peytin groaned, wanting him to take them off. He did in fact take off his pants with both of their boxers, leaving them both naked. Kaelith undid the belt that was keeping Peytin still. He instantly jumped on top of him, making their groins rub together and grow harder. After trailing kisses down his chest, he ended up at his member. The brunette licked the head experimentally, then engulfed the length whole. Kaelith gasped, fighting the urge to wind his fingers in his hair.

"Peytin.." He reached down and shook Peytin's shoulders, telling him to stop. He did the exact opposite, going faster and sucking harder. Within no time, he came inside his mouth. Peytin swallowed every drop of his essence, coming back up to his love's face. Kaelith kissed him, then put three fingers in front of his mouth.

"Suck." Peytin quickly took the digets in his mouth, thoroughly coating them in his saliva. Kaelith took the fingers out of his mouth and reached around to Peytin's behind.

"Are you ready, dear?"

He nodded, kissing his nose. "I am."

Kaelith pushed one of the digets in his ring of muscles. He gasped, feeling pain and slight pleasure. Soon, a second finger was added, Kaelith making scissoring motions. The third was added, and Peytin grabbed Kaelith's neck, gasping.

"You okay?" Peytin nodded, burying his face in the crook of his neck. After a few minutes, he removed his fingers. Peytin whined a bit, but then felt Kaelith lining himself up with his entrance. He pushed himself in the smaller vampire, making them both groan in pleasure. Kaelith pulled almost all the way out and quickly pushed himself back in Peytin. He thrusted in and out of him, trying to find his sweet spot when

"K-Kaelith! There!" Peytin cried out, wrapping one arm around Kaelith's head, the other around his neck. His pace quickened, making Peytin cry out even more. "Kay! I'm-"

"It's okay. Do it." Kaelith was close to his limit. He lowered his head and bit Peytin, making him groan and come on both of their chests. Kaelith soon followed, released his seed in the younger vampire. For a while, they sat there, Kaelith still sheathed in Peytin, kissing each other slowly. He pulled out and reached over for some tissues to clean off their chests. After that, Kay lay Peytin down, threw away the tissues, and lay down next to him, pulling him against his chest. The brunette wrapped his arms around his mate, sighing softly.

"Kaelith.. I missed you. Thank you for loving me." Peytin whispered, snuggling his face into Kaelith's chest.

He smiled. "How could I not love you?"

* * *

Okay. Well. Not that anyone cares, but here's another chapter. I hope you guys liked this chapter. What will happen with Peytin? Will his blood tests come back normal? Or not? R&R!

Love you all!


	9. Pain

o 3o I'm surprised I'm writing another chapter so soon. I guess I'm getting really antsy. Because I'm loving this story so much.. Well anyways, I don't own D. Gray-Man! Katsura Hoshino owns it! Jasper-Jazz owns Kaelith, Suki, Nessarose, Moona, and Mana!

P.s: I might be doing this chapter because I'm happy I'm getting my Dean Winchester cosplay together. That, and I got a Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood shirt. And a My Little Pony shirt. :'D

Anyways, enjoy this chapter! This'll probably take forever! I'll keep track! 12:16 right now.. Andd... GOING.

* * *

Peytin's good eye snapped open due to a nightmare that he had. Instantly, his right eye started hurting. Trying not to wake Kaelith up, he slid out of bed to go to the restroom to see if anything was wrong. Softly closing the door behind him, he flicked the light switch and looked in the mirror as he took off his eyepatch. Sure enough, his eye was still black, down to the iris and whites of his eye. But something was wrong... Blood started to pour slightly down his face. He grabbed a towel and put it to his eye, trying to stop the bleeding. Peytin started to pace slightly in the small room, waiting for his eye to stop bleeding. He pulled the towel back from his eye and his eyes widened.

'So much blood..' He thought, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His reflection was there, but another one behind him, smiling. He fell, realizing who it was, making bottles of shampoo and conditioner fly everywhere. He sat there with the towel in his hands, blood from his eye dripping down his shirt. The door burst open, Kaelith looking at him.

"Peytin? What happened? Your eye.." He grabbed the towel from Peytin's still hands and put it back over his eye. Kaelith put his other hand on the left side of his face. His skin was cold, clammy, and pale.

He slowly looked at him, confusion and fear in his eye. "I... I don't know.. I had a nightmare.. And my eye started to hurt, so I checked it out.. It started bleeding so I put the towel on it.. And he was in the mirror..."

"Who, Peytin?"

He sat there for a moment, and then swallowed. "It was John.. He was in the mirror, Kaelith.." Peytin leaned forward and put his forehead lightly on his shoulder and sobs rumbled their way through his body as he cried. Kaelith was still for a second, but then put his arms around him, squeezing Peytin.

"Peytin.. That couldn't have been John.. I killed him.. I swear.." Kaelith whispered. He started rocking himself and Peytin back and forth, trying to stop his crying.

Peytin's sobs worsened, making him make inhuman noises. "Then w-why is he he-ere? I just wanna b-be left alone with you."

"I don't know... We'll talk to Mom and Dad in the morning. Maybe we should get some sleep, okay?" He pulled back and looked Peytin in his eyes. Peytin nodded, wiping some of his tears away.

"Can I have some gauze for my eye?" He sniffed. The towel he was using was covered in blood.

Kaelith got up and rummaged through the cupboard when he finally found the gauze. He carefully placed 2 small sheets of it on his eye and started to wrapped around a long bandage that covered his eye, including the gauze. After he was done, Kaelith picked up his mate and walked back into the bedroom. He lay Peytin down carefully and sat by him, stroking his hair. He'd calm down from his crying, but was still sniffing here and there.

He grabbed Kaelith's hand tightly. "I'm scared, Kaelith. He's not gonna stop until he gets me, is he?"

"I'll kill him before he gets you. Now get some sleep. I'll stay right here until you do." Kaelith was looking down at Peytin, who was looking up at him. He nodded, resting his head in the pillow and instantly fell asleep. Kaelith sighed, wishing he could do something about this problem, but there was nothing to do. All he could do was hope that something good would come out of this.

* * *

"His eye started bleeding last night?" Allen looked at Kaelith with a shocked expression. In the living room, Tyki, Allen, Kaelith, and Peytin sat around the fire, talking about the events of last night.

He nodded. "That's not even the worst thing. He saw John in the mirror last night."

Tyki leaned forward, hands on his knees. "But we watched you rip his head off. There's _no way_ he could be alive!"

"I don't know either, but.. I'm scared.. I don't know what's going on.. I was so happy he was dead, but I don't know what to do now that's he's bothering me again. I don't understand. Why me?" Peytin looked down at the tea he was holding in his hands. While Peytin was putting his tea down on the table, Kaelith noticed that he was slightly shaking, which made him worry even more.

"We have to find out what's going on. This is _killing_ me to see him like this. Its killing me because I don't know what to do.." Kaelith grabbed his hands and held on tight to Peytin as if he would disappear if he let go.

Allen reached over and placed a hand on Kaelith and Peytin's hands. "I know how you feel. But we're in this together, I promise you, we'll figure out what's happening to Peytin, Kaelith. I called Nessa and she said that she was almost done with Peytin's samples and that she would come over later to tell us the results. Hopefully, nothing bad will come out of it. Anyways, why don't we get ready for Nessa, okay?"

Everyone went ahead and got dressed and whatnot, Moona and Mana were practicing fighting with each other in their room, which was good, and Kaelith was talking to his father while Peytin got dressed.

"Kay. I know how you feel.." Kaelith's head snapped towards his father, who was smoking a cigarette.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Way before you and your brother and sister, your mom went missing. This was before he was the Millenium Earl as well. He was gone for a good year. Kanda, Lavi, and Cross found him buried 7 feet in the ground where his foster father was buried for trying to make peace with the Hunters. You have _no_ idea how damn worried I was. It killed me, I kid you not."

"If it killed you, why are you standing here?"

Tyki slowly turned his head towards his son, eyes squinted and a weird expression. "I was just trying to tell you that everything was gonna be alright and you turn it into that? Wow, you have your mother's sense of humor."

For the first time that day, Kaelith smiled. A knock at the door made him jump out of his chair. He opened the door to see Nessa standing there, looking serious. His hopes slowly faded when he looked in Nessa's way to serious eyes.

"Nessa, thank you so much for coming over again." Allen walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

She hugged him back. "Its not a problem. Anything for you, Allen." Just then, Peytin walked down the stairs, holding some new gauze on his eye.

"Oh, hi Nessa.." He spotted Nessa and tried to smile. "Not good news, I guess?"

She shook her head. Nessa walked over to the couch and sat down, everyone following her. "Okay.. I have bad news, and like Peytin said, no good news. It turns out that when I ran Peytin's blood this time, that man's blood was in his system. In fact, his blood is taking over his body, exterminating Peytin's blood. I wish I knew what was going on so badly. I'm sorry."

Kaelith leaned forward. "What's gonna happen to him?"

"I don't know, that's the scary part. I have no idea what's going to happen. We'll just have to see what happens when it happens." She looked at Kaelith with sad eyes.

He sat there, frozen. Everyone remained silent, not wanting to break the silence or say something wrong.

"There's no point being sad about it." Everyone looked at Peytin, who was looking at his feet. "Bad things happen in life. And if I were dealing with this alone, then I probably would't make it through it. But I have you guys, my family. Families make sure that no one is weak, that we all stay strong. And just because one person's weak doesn't mean that the whole family's weak. We'll get through this. I swear on my life."

"Peytin..." Allen sat there, speechless.

Kaelith reached over and pulled him on his lap. "You're right. We will get through this. Together." He leaned down and kissed Peytin's nose, making Peytin smile a bit. Sudden pain hit his eye, making him gasp out in pain and grab at his eye.

"Peytin? What's wrong?" Kaelith grabbed his face.

He gasped. "My-my eye.." His body jerked, making him fall on the ground. Peytin started screaming from the intense pain coming from his eye.

"Tyki, see if you can hold him down! Kay, calm him down!" Allen yelled, trying to grab onto Peytin's arms. Tyki followed in the same suit and grabbed his legs. Peytin kicked his legs, trying to break free.

"Jeez.. He's strong.." Tyki muttered, getting a better hold of Peytin's legs.

"Peytin, you have to tell me what's wrong, please!" Kaelith grabbed the sides of Peytin's face, looking into his eyes.

Tears rolled down the side of his clammy cheeks. "I don't know! It hurts!" He cried, his sobs filling the room.

Soon after, he started to cough up blood, making him weaker. His eyes went back to normal and slowly shut. Kaelith let go of his face and lifted him up on his lap. "Peytin? Please tell me you're okay! Peytin!" Kaelith yelled, shaking Peytin to try and make him wake up. "Peytin, wake up.." He lay his forehead on Peytin's and started to cry silently. Tyki and Allen let go of Peytin's arms and legs, Allen with tears running down his face.

Nessa put her fingers to his throat, checking for a pulse. After a few moments, her eyes lit up. "He barely has a pulse! Get him some blood now!" She yelled, Tyki running to the kitchen. Moments later he was back with blood. He handed it to Nessa, who handed the glass to Kaelith. "Kaelith, I need you to give this to him. He's your mate and you need to do it. We don't know if he'll start freaking out when he wake up or not."

He nodded, slowly tipping the cup towards Peytin's slightly open lips. The crimson liquid slowly started to disappear from the glass, Peytin's pulse getting stronger in the process. Color returned to his face and he slowly opened his eyes, revealing his blue and green eyes that Kaelith loves so much. Kaelith sat the glass down on the ground and grabbed his face.

"Peytin..?"

He slowly reached up and gingerly touched his hand to Kaelith's cheek. "Kay..." He smiled with tears in his eyes as he yawned. "Can I go to sleep? I'm tired.. I promise I'll wake up."

Kaelith nodded, smiling while he wiped his eyes. "You better wake up or I'll beat you up."

"Okay.." Peytin smiled as his eyes closed, his chest moving up and down.

Tyki lit a cigarette, like always. "Hopefully this is over."

"Dad.." Kaelith looked up at his father. "This is _far_ from over."

* * *

1:43. THAT'S WHEN I FINISHED. NOW TO SLEEP. R&R

LOVE YOU ALL

ALSO. I WENT AHEAD AND EDITED THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I HATED IT. SO YEAH.

HOPEFULLY THIS IS BETTER THAN THE FIRST VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER.

GAWD.


	10. Vision for the Future

Okay, so another chapter! The 10th of January was my birthday! 16! Yay! I trust you all with my age. Another reason I updated now is because a story I've been reading called 'Trapped' has been updated! Great D. Gray-Man story, I suggest you read it!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was sick allllllll last week with this wicked new cold where I live and it almost turned into pneumonia, because of my weak lungs. (Asthmatic.) I had so much homework... ;-;

I don't own D. Gray-Man, but I do own a Timcanpy. Jasper-Jazz owns Nessarose, Suki, Moona, Mana, and Kaelith. I own Peytin, and sadly John. :/ Why did I create him.

Warning: This is a kind of serious chapter with the word 'asses' in it. And no sex. Which makes my tired brain sad. Also, I tried to make it a bit funny so then it wasn't all serious and crap, but eh.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"So, is Pey gonna be alright?" Moona sat on the couch with Mana, Jasdero, and Devit. Lulu Belle sat in the chair next to them, Road, Tyki, and Allen sharing the couch parallel to them. Kaelith sat on the floor, playing solitaire.

"That's what we're here for. To talk about Peytin and that battle. Everything that's happened, I think that we should plan. I mean, that encounter with John wasn't fate." Allen sighed.

A knock at the door made everyone's concentration break. Mana jumped up to get the door, letting Lavi, Suki, Kanda, Devin, and Cross inside. They all pulled up chairs and joined the conversation. Allen started by telling them why they were there, the incident with John, everything.

Kanda thought for a second. "So you have no idea if he's alive or not, beansprout? Tch."

"Dad. Be nice to Allen!" Suki pursed her lips, giving Kanda an almost pouty face.

Cross spoke up. "So, idiot apprentice, do you have a plan? At all?" He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one, taking a deep breathe. He exhaled. "Where's Nessa?"

"I _do_ have a plan, thank you, and Nessa is making sure that Peytin's fine. He's doing fine now." Allen scowled into his tea. "The thing is, we don't even know when they'll attack, and that scares me. The fact that my family's in danger. I don't want that."

"Eh, its okay kid. We'll figure something out. I mean, how did we win that war way back when?" Devin smiled at Allen, which made him smile lightly.

"Why don't we just have a big slumber party or something and stay here?" Road kicked her feet, smiling. "That way we'd all be together and be bigger in number. That, and we'd be prepared."

"Oh! We love that idea~" Jasdero and Devit piped up, turning to the twins beside them. "We're bunking with you!" "Hehe!"

"Yeah!" Mana and Moona cheered. "Mom, can we?"

Allen rubbed his temples. "Maybe. I'll have to think about it. Kaelith, do you wanna go check on Peytin?"

"Yeah, sure." Kaelith got up quickly and walked up the stairs where Nessa and Peytin were.

"You didn't send him up there to check on Peytin, did you?" Lavi leaned forward, resting his face in his hands.

Allen shook his head. "I wanted to talk about Peytin. There's no telling if he'll get better. He's been through so much, he just gets a little better, but then just gets worse. Its painful to see Kaelith like this."

"Allen, that's a dumb thing to talk about." Everyone looked at Suki, who had an expression of slight anger. "You said it yourself. He's part of the family. And when he's part of the family, family protects each other. I mean, really now. I heard stories of when the old Earl still was in charge and what he did to Nessa's parents and how you protected her. Because she was family. We're gonna help Peytin in every way we can so then this can all end peacefully. Got it?"

Silence filled the atmosphere. Lavi stared at his daughter, speechless. Tyki was the first to react.

He laughed. "Suki, what a good kid. Of course we're protecting him. Like you said, he's family. Do everything in our power to." He turned to Kanda. "She must get her attitude and seriousness from you."

Suki laughed, making everyone else laugh a bit.

Lulu Belle spoke. "We just need to make sure that Peytin isn't targeted. The people attacking might know what he looks and maybe smells like, so I'll protect him."

"I will too!" Lavi smiled, grabbing Kanda's hand. He scowled but said nothing. "Yuu'll help too!"

"Stupid rabbit."

"We'll protect that-" "-boy if its the last thing we do! Hehe." The elder twins gave a 'thumbs up' sign towards Allen.

"Us too!" Mana and Moona grinned.

Road sighed. "I guess I could protect him too.. Since he's my new test subject~" She wagged her eyebrows at Allen, making memories come back and blush.

Allen smiled. "You guys are just amazing. Thank you so much."

* * *

*Right when Kaelith left*

Kaelith walked down the hall and walked right in his room. Peytin had been put to bed a few hours ago after Nessa made sure that he was stable. He walked up beside Nessa, who was standing by Peytin.

"How's he doing?"

She faced him. "He's doing good. His heart rate's normal. In fact. Everything's normal. Even his eyes." She smiled. "He's going to be fine, kiddo."

He exhaled a sigh of relief. "Thank god.."

"No kidding. With all the hell he's been through, its good to see him in one piece. He's strong, Kaelith. A fighter. Like you." Nessa hugged him. "I'm glad you found him, Kaelith."

"Me too." He smiled. "I'm gonna go back downstairs with the others. You okay by yourself?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine. I'm a woman. Don't underestimate us."

With that, he walked out of the room, footsteps fading away. Nessa looked down at Peytin, who was still sleeping. She put her hand on his forehead. "You keep my Kay safe."

Peytin's eyes snapped open, making Nessa pull her hand back in surprise. "Peytin?"

"Where is everyone? I have to warn them." He mumbled, getting out of bed.

"Warn them about what, Peytin?" Nessa grabbed his arm, stopping him.

He turned back to her, looking at her with serious and sad eyes. "The war. They're getting ready to attack. I saw them. They'll be here in a week or less."

They ran downstairs, heads turning towards them. Peytin sat down quickly. "Yes, hello, I'm awake, but that's not the important thing here. The important thing is that they're attacking in a week or less. I saw it."

"You had a vision?" Lulu Belle tilted her head.

Peytin nodded, looking at her. "Yes. There's got to be more than a hundred of them or so."

"A hundred of what?" Suki asked.

"Fledglings. Created by John."

Kanda scowled. "But they're illegal to have. That's impossible to have over a hundred of them."

"He made them all over time. He planned this for a long time. That's why he was looking for a new body. To be prepared for war." Peytin looked down at his hands.

Allen turned to Cross. "Go out with Devin and get some Hunter weapons; we'll need them. Road, Lulu Belle, go get some stuff packed and come straight back here. No dilly dallying. Kanda, Lavi, can you go out and see if you can get us some more blood? Don't give me that look, Kanda. Mana, Moona, make sure that everyone has a room. Jasdero and Devit... Please don't do anything. This is war. Everyone get it? And I swear. This will be the last war that we're fighting."

Everyone scurried around the house, leaving and wandering. All who was left in the living room was Suki, Nessa, Peytin, Kaelith, Allen, and Tyki.

"Okay. Peytin. Over the next few days I'll be working with you and training with you, okay? Tyki will train with Kaelith and Suki. Nessa, can you get some first aid supplies and what not? You're pretty much the only person here with a legit medical license. I'm not have Road stitch me up if I get injured."

"Sure thing, Allen." She grabbed her coat and walked out the door in a hurry.

Allen rubbed his temples. "Gahhh. You three; go get some sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow. I'm going to make sure that this family's gonna kick their asses."

"DAD! MOM SAID ASSES!" The five in the living room looked at Mana and Moona, who were standing at the top of the stairs, spying.

Tyki looked at them with a weird expression on his face. "What're you guys doing? Why don't you go practice with Jasdero and Devit instead of listening to _our_ conversation, Nosey Rosies."

"Fiiiiine!" Moona sighed, pulling Mana by the shirt.

Kaelith sighed. "Okay. Mom, make sure you don't get too stressed out, okay?"

Allen looked at his son and smiled. "I'll be fine, Kay, but thank you for thinking of me. Go ahead and do what you three want, I'm going to go look for something." He walked down the hall where his bedroom was located.

Peytin turned towards Tyki. "What're you gonna do, Dad?"

"Drink." He walked to the kitchen, grabbed some alcohol, and walked back to the sofa he was sitting on. Suki stared at him the whole time, but bursted out laughing.

"Your dad's great. But come on, let's go train!" Suki grabbed Peytin's and Kaelith's hands and ran with them up the stairs. Tyki sat there for a while, watching them leave the room. He sighed.

"I hope they're as ready as they'll ever be." He took a swig from the bottle he was holding.

* * *

Within an hour, everyone had retured to the mansion and was bustling about. Lulu Belle and Road were sharing a room; Moona and Mana sharing their room with Jasdero and Devit, which was a bad idea, Suki and Nessa slept in the room next to Peytin and Kaelith; Lavi and Kanda in the room across the hall from Allen and Tyki.

"Okay, everyone's here." Allen counted. "Everyone, are you sure- Wait. Cross and Devin. Where are they?" Everyone looked around, whispering 'oh, I don't knows' and 'wait, they're gone?' Allen sighed. "Anyways, thank you all for fighting with me. Again. Its gonna be better than last time."

"Damn right!" The 2 sets of twins yelled.

Some people laughed, making Allen sigh. "My children.. They're turning into those clowns.." He looked at the clock on the wall. "Okay, how about we get something to eat and go to bed? Its pretty late."

After everyone eating and throwing food (Only the twins did that, which made Tyki _flip_), everyone headed off to bed. When Kaelith and Peytin got to their room, Kaelith stopped his mate at the door.

Peytin turned to him. "Something wrong, K-" He was cut off by Kaelith squeezing the air out of him. "Kay... Can't breathe.."

"Peytin. I'm gonna promise you something." He let go of him, looking him in the eyes. "Okay?" Peytin nodded, curiosity in his eyes. "I will _not_ let you get hurt this time. I'm sick of being useless and you getting hurt. I'm gonna protect you until the very day I die. I swear it."

Peytin held out his pinkie finger. "Pinkie promise?"

Kaelith smiled, intertwining his pinkie with the shorter vampire's. "Pinkie promise."

"Good. Now let's go to bed. You seriously look tired. You need to sleep more, Kaelith!" Peytin poked at his side when he landed on the bed.

He rolled over quickly and grabbed him. "I know. And I will." He kissed Peytin softly and pulled the blankets he was laying on over them both. "Peytin. I love you."

"I love you too." Peytin whispered back to him, as they both fell asleep.

* * *

I am soooooo tired. Amg. And my little sister's snoring and its bothering me... Sorry if this was a bit short! I'm going to bed!

Thank you so much for reading!

((I think I should erase the previous chapter and do it over... Thoughts?))

R&R!

Love you all dearly!


	11. Training

Okay, so I did indeed edit chapter 9 and the last chapter! Because, yeah. I would like to thank Angus the Fullmetal fan for sending me a message, asking something.

So you know how I made John up? She mentioned that there was someone in the anime D. Gray-Man actually named John, but he was a kid. So to clarify for those who thought the same thing, no, its not the kid. I just was thinking of name. And then John's last name, Wagner, is the last name of my friend... So yeah.. My friends are good people.

Also, I just wanted to let you know that the Homestuck has gotten to me. To the people who haven't read Homestuck, DON'T FUCKING READ IT. IT IS SO MESSED UP, OH MY GOD. Just don't. Once you sell your soul to Hussie, you don't get it back.

I don't own Kaelith, Moona, Mana, Nessarose, or Suki! Jasper-Jazz, who wrote 'Bitten', owns them. If you haven't read 'Bitten,' then I suggest reading that then continuing this story!

Enjoy!

Btw. _This means that its a dream. Kay? Kay._

* * *

_"Peytin, are you coming? We have to go get some food!" Laura turned around, waiting for Peytin in the busy market streets of London. "If you want to starve, then I guess that's fine too..."_

_"No! Laura! You wouldn't let me starve! You love me too much!" A five year old Peytin said, running up and grabbing her hand. His hair in a ponytail and his eyes still as vibrant as ever._

_She laughed. "You're right. I wouldn't let you starve. You're the only person right now that I have. Anyways, what do you want for dinner tonight?"_

_"Oh! I want.. Uh.. Potatoes and fish!" He pointed at a counter where a buff man stood with fish of all sorts._

_She walked up to the counter. "How much for 2 fish?" _

_"2 pounds each." He said, his voice deep and rough._

_"Okay then. Looks like we're having fish and potatoes for dinner tonight." She looked down and smiled at the child clinging to her arm._

_Peytin smiled, revealing missing teeth. "Yes! I haven't had fish in forever!"_

_"It couldn't possible be forever! You haven't lived forever, silly!" She reached in her pocket, handing the man some coins and taking 2 fish, putting them in her basket. They walked away from the counter after thanking the man and walked farther in the market. All of a sudden, an outburst had them alert._

_"Vampire! Its a vampire!" A man screamed, pointing at a woman who was looming above another man, blood covering her face._

_Laura stiffened. "Peytin, let's go." She pulled him in the direction they came, running back to their house._

_"Laura, what's happening?" He asked, being pulled by the older woman. She said nothing, looking straight ahead. When they finally got home, she locked the door behind them and leaned against the wood of the door._

_"Laura?" She looked up to see a confused Peytin staring at her. She sighed._

_"It was a vampire, Peytin. Nothing to be scared of. I'll protect you." Laura crouched down and held her pinkie out. "Pinkie promise?"_

_Peytin smiled again and wound his pinkie with Laura's. "Pinkie promise! You better not break it, or you'll be in trouble!"_

_She smiled. "I won't break it. I promise."_

* * *

Peytin opened his eyes slowly, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He sat up and quickly wiped them away. Kaelith rolled over, still sound asleep. Peytin reached his hand out and touched the older vampire's cheek, brushing his dark locks of hair out of his face. After a few moments, he lay back down, trying to go back to sleep. Failing, he lay on his back and looked at the ceiling.

He sighed, shifting himself so he got out of bed to walk to the window in the room. The moon was full, stars twinkling all around in the sky. The streets were empty, not even a cat or a mouse was roaming at this hour. Peytin put his legs against his chest and hugged them. After sitting in the windowsill his eyes started to droop. Yawning quietly, he walked back to bed and laid down next to Kaelith.

Feeling the bed stir, Kaelith's eyes slowly opened while he yawned. "You okay, Pey?"

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry. Just had a dream and I couldn't go back to sleep. But I'm fine now." Peytin scooted closer to Kaelith, shivering.

"Wanna tell me about this one?" He wrapped his arms around the young vampire's waist, their chests touching.

Peytin traced circles on Kaelith's chest. "It wasn't a nightmare. It was just a dream from the past. A memory. It was about Laura."

"Ah ha. Well. You should get back to sleep. We're gonna need it for tomorrow morning."

He yawned. "Okay. Night, Kaelith."

Kaelith smiled, setting his chin on the top of Peytin's head. "Night."

* * *

Sunlight found its way through the curtains, shining on various places of the room. Kaelith quietly walked around the room, putting on his shirt and doing multiple things at once. Peytin was still sleeping, his chest rising and lowering with his breaths. After putting on his shirt, Kaelith walked to the side of the bed he slept on and dropped on the bed, laying on Peytin. Peytin let out a huff of air, surprised.

He looked at the mess of dark locks on his chest. "Morning, I guess." He reached out, sweeping Kaelith's hair out of his face.

"I don't wanna get up.. Can I just sleep today?"

"Noooo you have to get ready." Peytin carefully lifted Kaelith's head and put his forehead against his own. "Don't tell me you're being chicken?"

Kaelith laughed, shifting himself so then he was sitting beside Peytin. "Of course not. His lips lightly touched Peytin's.

Just then, the door burst open, making both of the vampires on the bed jump in surprise. Jasdero, Devit, Moona, and Mana jumped on the bed, making the bed, Kaelith, and Peytin in protest.

"Hey! Wake up! Time to practice!" Moona was laying on top of Devit, who was her favorite out of the 2 elder twins.

"We _are_ up, so get off!" Kaelith tried to shove the people on top of him, failing in the process. He groaned. "Please, get off."

"Hehe! Fineeee! But be downstairs soon!" Jasdero scooped up Mana in his arms and walked out of the room with Devit and Moona.

When Kaelith looked up, Peytin was putting his shirt on that was laying on the floor. Quietly, he sat up and pushed himself to the middle of the bed, close enough to Peytin, and pulled him by the waist onto the bed. Peytin yelped in surprised and landed on top of Kaelith.

"Kaelith! We- You, need to get ready." Peytin tried to break free, but failed.

Kaelith loosened his grip on Peytin. "I don't wanna. Carry me down."

"You're heavy though.. I'll just drag you." They got up and Peytin put the older vampire's arms around his neck and started to drag him through the room. "Yup.. Heavy." He grunted.

"Am not."

* * *

After dragging Kaelith down the stairs and getting a few weird looks from the whole family, Peytin flopped on the couch beside Kaelith.

"You are so freaking heavy. Oh my God." He panted, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand

"Are you calling me fat?"

"I'm not calling you skinny."

Kaelith dropped down on Peytin's lap. "You're mean."

"Hey, you two, get ready!" Tyki poked his head out from the kitchen, where everyone was eating.

Peytin turned his head to look at him. "We're coming. If this fatty'll get off of me."

"I told you, I'm not fat!" Kaelith sat up and glared at his mate.

He smiled innocently. "I love you."

Kaelith sighed. "I love you too. Now let's get ready." They walked out to the kitchen and sat down. Almost everyone was at the table eating; the only people missing were Kanda, Devin, Cross, Mana, and Moona.

"Mom, where's Mana and Moona?" Peytin asked around a mouthful of toast.

Allen stopped and thought for a while, then shrugged. "I don't know, actually." He turned to Tyki. "Have you seen them?"

"Nope."

"Where are they?"

Lavi coughed. "Um. They said they were going to go wake up Yuu.."

He slowly turned towards the redhead. "You would risk my children's lives just to wake up your stupid samurai?"

"Well, I mean he's not _that_ bad when he wa-" A loud crash made everyone jump. Mana and Moona ran into the kitchen, laughing, with Kanda behind them with his Mugen in his hand.

"You _EVER_ wake me up again, I swear you will _NEVER_ see sunlight _AGAIN!_" He looked around the room to see almost everyone looking at him. "What?! Never seen a pissed off samurai with s sword?!"

* * *

"Okay, so first, I wanna figure out if you have an ability."

Peytin tilted his head. "Ability?"

"Yes. Noah vampires have abilities, but other vampires can have abilities as well. Take Suki for instance. She can manipulate fire. Lavi and Kanda found that out when she was 6 and half of her room was on fire."

"Ah ha.. Does Kaelith have an ability?"

Allen nodded. "Kaelith can sense the emotions of people around them and manipulate them, say if your sad or in pain, he can make it so then you can't feel it. Otherwise, concentrate for a little bit."

The 2 vampires sat in the living area, facing each other on separate couches. Peytin sat with his eyes closed, concentrating.

"What should I concentrate about?" He opened one eye to look at Allen.

Allen thought for a bit. "Uh.. I don't really know.. Just think of anything, I guess."

"Okay, I guess." Peytin muttered to himself. A few moments later, his eyes widened as he looked back up at the whitette. "Oh my God.."

Allen's calm face turned calm to worried. "What? Are you okay?"

"Uh.. No.. Um.. You and Tyki are going to, uh.. Have sex tonight.. Just thought I should let you know.." Peytin looked away, his face a bright pink.

An awkward silence cut its way through the room. Allen sat there, surprised, not knowing what to say. Finally, what seemed like eternity, Allen spoke up.

"Um.. What're you saying? That you had a vision of that happening?"

The brunette nodded, embarrassed. "Road set it up. Well, _will_ set it up. In a couple hours."

"Thanks for that. Well, at least we know that you can see into the future.. That's something very interesting." Allen laughed, which made Peytin look at him with a confused expression.

"What?"

"You're just so mysterious. I like that about you, Peytin. You're an amazing kid." Allen walked over to him and hugged him. "I think I've said this before, but I'm glad that Kaelith found you."

Peytin hugged back tightly. "I am too.."

* * *

"Oh my Goooooddd... This is so boring..." Kaelith laid on the ground outside, his arm covering his eyes. Tyki and Suki stood above him.

"Boy, you're not gonna get stronger laying on the ground." Tyki crouched down and started to poke him on the forehead. "Are you even alive?"

Suki looked at her palm, summoning fire. "If he isn't awake, can I light him on fire? That sounds like fun."

"Light me on fire and I swear I will kill you when I come back a ghost." Kaelith uncovered his eyes, glaring at Suki.

"It was a _joke!_ Calm down, Kay!" Suki put her hands in front of her, trying to reason with Kaelith to save her own life.

Tyki sighed, pulling Kaelith off the ground. "Enough, just fight or something!"

Kaelith sighed, looking at Suki, and charged at her. She was smiling like a maniac, with red hot flames coming from her palms. They fought for about an hour before Tyki stopped them. Luckily, they didn't land any hits on each other, but parts of Kaelith's coat was singed and Suki was crying like a little girl. They walked into the house, which had been ransacked in the living area. Chairs and couches were out of place, laying in various places.

"What the hell happened here?" Tyki asked himself, as he looked around. He spotted 2 sets of twins on the stairs with Lulu Belle and Road.

"Tyki! Get up here! You're in the middle of the arena!" Road yelled, waving at them.

"Road, what're you talking about?" Tyki yelled back. Just then, there was a crash. Tyki, with the instincts he had, grabbed Suki and Kaelith by the waist and jumped back to the bottom of the stairs. When the dust settled, he saw that Peytin and Allen, who had Crown Clown activated, were standing there, at the ready.

"How long has this been going on?!" Suki asked, getting a big grin on her face.

"For about a half an hour! Isn't it cool?" Moona replied. She was holding some random junk food and was snacking on it time to time.

Kaelith snapped his head back at his sister. "No, its _not_ cool! Mom could hurt Peytin!"

"Yes, he could, but Peytin has actually been doing amazing." Kaelith looked at Lulu Belle. "So far, Peytin's been dodging all of Allen's attacks. In fact, Allen has gotten hurt out of the 2 of them."

Everyone's eyes went back to the 2 fighting in the open area of the house. It was true, Peytin was dodging all of Allen's attacks, like it was nothing. Without warning, Allen threw a punch at Peytin's face, which was dodged as well, and he started to hit his body in different places. Crown Clown deactivated and Allen dropped to the floor.

"Come on!" Allen yelled, trying to get up, failing and dropping back on the ground. "What the hell did you do?!"

"Nothing serious. I just hit some of your pressure points. You'll be fine in a little bit." Peytin crouched down, looking at Allen and smiling. "You want help up?"

"Yes, please." Allen managed a smile and was helped up to his feet. Some of the pressure points that Peytin had hit still hadn't wore off, so he slung Allen's arm around his shoulder and walked over to everyone at the staircase.

"That was cool!" Mana jumped up, smacking Moona's snack out of her hands.

"Hey!" She turned to him, with a sad expression.

He looked at her and held out his hand. "Oh, you owe me 5 bucks."

Tyki reached out and took a hold of Allen, who was almost back to normal. "What was that about?"

"Ah, just training." Allen said, a smile on his face.

Road walked down the stairs, walking up to Allen. "Hey, you never did say what was with Peytin. Spit it out!"

Allen stood up, wobbling a bit before gaining his balance completely. "Well, at first, we were just sitting down and thinking of a whole bunch of things, and we found out that he has an ability of his own, like Suki."

"Really?" Kaelith looked at Peytin, who walked over and grabbed his hand. "How'd you find out?"

Allen looked around, looking a bit pink. "He told me that Road was planning on doing something to me and Tyki so then we'd have sex."

Road looked around, surprised. "I have _no_ idea what you're talking about. I wouldn't do that.."

"So what you're saying is-" "Peytin saw into the future? Hehe!"

"That's amazing. That'll be so great for our little war next week." Tyki said, ruffling the kid's hair.

"I guess." Peytin said. "I mean, I already knew how to fight. Laura taught me where the pressure points and chakras in a person's body were, so I mean, I could protect myself."

"Pey, that's cool! You should teach me." Moona jumped on him, looking at him with puppy eyes.

He laughed, setting her down. "Maybe tomorrow. Or sometime this week."

"Can we get something to eat? I'm starving!" Suki looked at Allen.

"Fine. We're gonna be done for the day, as well. But I swear, Peytin, I'm gonna win tomorrow."

"I don't really see that happening."

* * *

Gahhhhh. I did write something totally different, but my computer decided to be derp on me, so I had to re-write a bit of it. And by I a bit, I mean a lot.

I hope you guys liked this chapter! I mean, there will probably be some lemon with Tyki and Allen next chapter. I mean. Peytin saw it happen. So it must happen.

R&R!

Love you all!


	12. Lala's Lullaby

I've been talking to Jasper-Jazz, the beautiful person who wrote 'Bitten,' and she was saying how Moona and Mana, in her mind, were calm and stuff and I'm sorry I've been messing that up. Oh, and I seriously just sat here laughing for 5 minutes over Magicarp mixed with different Pokemon. Now one side of my head hurts. Oh well.

Whutevakittsisbackk- I have NO idea if I'll have a love triangle. xD

Angus the Fullmetal fan- Yes, I plan on having some Tyki and Allen smut. :D And you're welcome for mentioning you in my note. xD

I don't own D. Gray-Man! Jasper-Jazz owns Kaelith, Moona, Mana, Suki, and Nessarose. Oh, and she's making a sequel on another website (that I can't look at because my computer hates me) and if you wanted to read that, then go on her account!

I actually drew Peytin the other day and I noticed that I drew Suki in the way I thought she looks like. I'll have to see if I can put those pictures on DeviantArt sometime. I'm Touchmyotaku on DA, if anyone wanted to know.

Enjoy!

* * *

After lunch and all the trouble that came with it, everyone went ahead and did their own thing, walked through the house, went back to sleep, and anything else that they wanted to do. Peytin, being the curious person he was, started to wander around the house aimlessly. Even though he'd been there for a little over 3 months, he'd never been around the whole part of the house. He walked down the corridor of the house where he'd seen before. Old pictures and antiques were on tables and walls.

"Huh.. Just a dead end.." Peytin said to himself. He was about to leave when something caught his eye. In the far end of the room was a piano, dust covering it. Without knowing it, he walked over to it and sat down on the bench, lifting the cover of it to reveal black and white keys. Peytin looked at them, trying to remember something.

He hummed in thought. "How did it go, Laura..?" Finally, it snapped in his head. He placed his fingers at the correct keys and started to play, soft notes floating through the room. Smiling, he started to sing softly with the piano.

_"Lacrimosa dies illa_

_Qua resurget ex favilla_

_Judicandus homo reus._

_Huic ergo parce, Deus:_

_Pie Jesu Domine"_

At the end of the song, Peytin wiped his eyes, childhood memories flooding into his head. He quickly started to play the piano again, playing the Moonlight Sonata. While playing the song, he slowly started to go back to the lullaby he played before, this time more complicated than the version he played before. Again, the song ended, the room becoming silent. A clapping noise behind Peytin made him jump and fly around. Kaelith was standing in the doorway, watching him intently.

"I didn't know you played the piano." Kaelith walked over and sat down by Peytin.

He shrugged. "I learned how to when I was younger. Lala taught me."

"Lala?"

"Oh, sorry, Laura. She told me that I used to call her Lala when I was just a baby because I couldn't pronounce Laura." Peytin looked at him and smiled.

"What was the song you were playing earlier? I know the second one was the Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven."

"That was a lullaby that Laura taught me when I went to sleep. The lyrics're in Latin."

Kaelith turned to Peytin. "Can you play the song and sing again? Only this time in english?"

Peytin nodded as he started to play the piano again.

_"Requiem day that_

_on which will arise from the burning coals_

_man accused to be judged._

_therefore, O God, do Thou spare him,_

_faithful Lord Jesus,_

_grant them rest. Amen."_

Kaelith lay his head on Peytin's shoulder when he was done playing. He placed one of Peytin's hand in his own, looking at it. "You have lovely hands."

"They're just hands. Nothing special about them."

"That's just like saying there's nothing special about your face, but there is. You're beautiful, every last part of you." He kissed the top of his hand, then each finger, his palm, his fingertips. Kaelith's eyes met with Peytin's, his heart melting. "Your eyes.." His lips found their way to the brunette's eyes, kissing his eyelids, slowly making his way down his nose, cheeks, and finally his lips. Peytin lifted the hand that was free of Kaelith's grip and brought it to his neck, pulling him slightly closer to himself. Before he knew it, he was in Kaelith's arms, being taken upstairs to their room.

When they got back to the room, they fell on the bed, their shirts finding their way off of the two vampires and on the floor. Peytin lay on his back gasping for air as Kaelith was nipping and kissing at his neck, his hands busy twisting at the younger of the two's nipples.

"Hey.. Stop for a second.." Peytin gasped, making Kaelith stop and pull back, questioning in his eyes. "What can I do for you?" He looked at the person who was on top of him with pleading eyes.

Kaelith thought for a bit, then rolled over, bringing Peytin to sit on top of his stomach. "Do whatever you want." Peytin smiled as he brought his face down and kissed Kaelith passionately, the Noah vampire grabbing his hips. An idea found its way into Peytin's head, as he reached down and pulled Kaelith's belt from the loops of his pants and tied his hands to the headboard of the bed.

"No fair.." Kaelith's face showed that he was pouting.

Peytin shrugged. "You said I could do anything." He trailed kisses down his face, neck and then his chest, his tongue dipping in Kaelith's naval. The bulge in his pants showed that Peytin had been doing a perfect job, and that made him smile. Peytin slowly and seductively unbuttoned Kaelith's pants and brought them even more slowly.

That made him groan. "Pey, come on!" He pulled at the belt that held his wrists but couldn't break free.

He laughed. "I'm not even done yet.." Peytin brought 3 fingers to his mouth and sucked at them, covering them thoroughly in front of Kaelith. While doing so, he took his pants off with his boxers, leaving Kaelith in his pants and boxers.

"Peytin don't you dare.."

The brunette brought his hand down to his rear, smiling, and slowly sliding one finger in and moaning. "Gah.. Kaelith.."

"I swear when I'm free from this damn belt you are gonna get it."

A second finger was added as he started a scissoring motion, softly brushing his prostate. He gasped in pleasure, making Kaelith growl. The last finger was added and he started to trust his fingers inside of him with Peytin gasping and Kaelith struggling to get free. Peytin withdrew his fingers from his rear and reached up and untied the belt holding Kaelith back. He was quickly tackled and landed on his back, Kaelith taking off his pants and boxers, only to trust himself deep into Peytin, hitting his prostate straight on.

Peytin screamed. "Kaelith!"

"I told you that you were gonna pay.." Kaelith whispered in his ear, licking the shell when he was done speaking. He continued to thrust, hitting Peytin's spot every time, and pumping his neglected member in time with the thrusts.

Peytin gasped, wrapping his arms around Kaelith's neck. "Kay.. I'm gonna come.."

"I am too.." Within a few thrusts, Kaelith moaned Peytin's name, painting his insides white, as Peytin's seed covered both of their chests. They sat there for moments that felt like years, exchanging small, but sweet, kisses time to time. Kaelith pulled out of Peytin, which made him moan.

He covered Peytin, who was close to going to sleep, with blankets that weren't covered in their mess. "Go to sleep. I have a couple things to take care of and then I'll be back." He smoothed back Peytin's damp hair to look at deep pools of green and blue.

"Okay.." Peytin yawned and closed his eyes, smiling. "I love you, Kaelith. Forever."

The vampire smiled. "I love you too, Peytin. Forever." He got up and slowly walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Kaelith walked down the hallway, ending up downstairs where everyone was sitting. Lavi, Kanda, Allen, and Tyki were sitting on one side of the living area, Road, Devin, and Cross on the other side.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He sat down on the floor, crossing his legs and looking up at his parents.

Allen shifted, looking uncomfortable. "Kay, do you really want Peytin fighting with us?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Tyki spoke up. "He means that he's worried. What if Peytin gets hurt, or even killed."

"But he won't. I swear. I'm protecting him." Kaelith clenched his fists.

"Kaelith, remember the one story of when we were still enemies of Hunters?" Road asked, looking at Kaelith. He nodded. "When we battled them, that was the night that Allen was captured. When we rescued him, Skinn was killed in the process. Everyone, especially Lulu Belle, was in pain and sad because of his death. Because you're our family and if he dies, then we'll all be sad. You out of the most of us.. We just don't want you to get hurt.." She looked down at her feet while kicking them.

The room was silent for the longest time it felt like. No one wanted to say anything, fearing that it would make the conversation more awkward, but then again, the silence was awkward.

"Let him do what he wants." Everyone looked at Cross, who had been silent the whole conversation. "Kaelith's at that age where he wants to live his own life. And his life is with Peytin, so he needs to learn how to protect them. Right, idiot apprentice?" He smirked as he took a deep breath from his cigarette.

Allen sighed, smiling. "You're right. How long has it been since I was your apprentice, anyways? That name's getting a bit old, like you, Cross."

"A lot of us are getting old.." Devin scratched the back of his head. "I'm not what I used to be, but I'll fight with you guys. Anything for my son and grandson." Kaelith smiled at Devin.

"You guys are so fucking soft and lovey dovey. I hate you all." Kanda muttered, crossing his arms.

"Yuu, that's no way to act! We're family!" Lavi turned to everyone with an apologetic expression. "Sorry, he's a bit grumpy." He turned back to the raven haired man and poked at his belly. "Grumpy pants."

Kanda glared at the redhead. "Touch me or call me that again, I swear you won't get to fight next week because your arms and legs will be broken. Along with your skull."

* * *

They talked for about an hour more and then retired to bed. Allen was in the kitchen, getting himself something to drink before he went to bed. He chugged the crimson liquid that was in his glass, thirsty from the day's activities. After rinsing out the glass and setting it in the sink, everything seemed to changed. The temperature in the room got warmer, sweat started to bead on his forehead.

"She didn't..." He quickly grabbed the container the blood came from and sniffed it. A tasteless aphrodisiac that smelled like strawberries, his favorite fruit. Allen quickly ran to his room, his pants getting more and more tight as he took a step. He barged in the room, Tyki looking at him with a confused expression.

Allen gasped. "She did it again.."

For a few moments, Tyki sat on the bed, trying to comprehend what the whitette was trying to say. He slowly put his book that he was reading down on the nightstand next to the bed with his glasses on top. All the while he was doing that, Allen strode to the bed in 3 quick strides, jumping on Tyki and looked into his eyes. The Portuguese man set his hands on the other's hips, grinding him down onto his slowly growing erection. Allen gasped, wrapping his arms around Tyki's neck.

Tyki smiled, kissing Allen's neck. "Road told me she was going to do this.." He reached under the whitette's shirt, playing with one of his nipples, making him groan and gasp in pleasure.

"Remind me to thank her later.." The younger vampire said as he hastily kissed kissed the man he was sitting on. Their tongues started to dance with each other, a war with fire and ice. During the time that was happening, Allen hadn't noticed that his shirt and pants were gone, leaving him in his boxers and Tyki in his pants, his shirt gone as well.

Tyki reached under a pillow from the bed, revealing a vibrator that was given to him by Road. Slowly and agonizingly, he slid it into Allen's entrance, making him growl. He started to twist and twirl the buzzing toy inside of Allen, trying to find something inside him, when

"TYKI!" Allen screamed, his nails digging into his back. Tyki grinned as he continued to hit that same spot that made his Allen go wild. After a bit, he rook the vibrator, making the boy wimper, until he felt something else position itself at his entrance that was must bigger and warmer.

"Ready, love?" Tyki asked him, whispering in his ear. He felt him nod and he proceeded with entering Allen. When he was all the way in him, he gently moved his hips until Allen gasped with pleasure. Over and over, Tyki thrusted into him, making Allen yell with lust laced in his voice. One of Tyki's hands found its way to Allen's neglected member and he started to pump it in time with his thrusts.

Tyki grunted. "Allen.."

"I know.." Allen gasped in response, releasing his essence on both of their chests, Tyki following soon after, filling him with warmth. They sat for a few moments, catching their breath and looking into each other's eyes. Tyki pulled out of him and lay Allen on the bed, cleaning him up with tissues that were conveniently placed on the nightstand next to his book. He then cleaned himself and lay down, wrapping his arms protectively around the smaller male.

"I'm seriously thanking Road for this later." Allen said, laying his head on Tyki's heart where his name was in silverish black ink, like a tattoo.

Tyki shook with laughter. "I was thinking about doing that too." Little did they know, a camera in the corner of the room was placed there, out of sight of the two.

"Excellent.." Road said, smiling and rubbing her hands together. "I love those two."

* * *

I love Road. I need to cosplay her.

I started this chapter a couple days ago and I was thinking about finishing it tomorrow, but I am feeling much better than this morning.

I found out this morning someone really close to me died and thank god I had a 2 hour delay for school, because I just cried for a little bit, wrote some of this chapter, and then went back to crying.

Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I need to do some smut with Lavi and Kanda. And get someone for Suki. Yeah..

R&R! Love you all!


	13. Future

A new day, a new chapter! I just wanted to say that I feel much better than yesterday. I'm going to a funeral on Friday for my family member.

Jasper-Jazz: Thank you for your review and thank you so much for your condolences. They mean a lot to me. c: And I'm not upset about your sequel from Mana's view. I would love to read it, but my laptop isn't nice and I can't read it on here. Its blocked.

Angus the Fullmetal fan: Again, thank you. xD I'm glad you like the story so far.

Oh, I decided that I'm going to have you guys in my notes. Because you guys are just amazing. So thank you for being amazing. :D

I'll see if I can get this in on Sunday or maybe Friday. I have a funeral I'm going to on Saturday and then I have to babysit. Hopefully I get it on here before Monday..

I don't own D. Gray-Man. Katsura Hoshino owns it. Jasper-Jazz own Kaelith, Moona, Mana, Nessarose, and Suki. You own a lot of amazing characters.

I own Peytin and vampire John. Not child John from the anime.

Enjoy!

* * *

In the early hours of the day, Peytin the only one awake, was walking around, tidying up the house. Everything was put back in place, breakfast was getting ready to be cooked. He sat down in the kitchen and sighed, looking around to make sure everything was perfect. His stomach growled, signaling that it was time to make some food, maybe get something to drink. He started cooking, eggs and bacon sizzling on the hot iron of the pan he had, while taking a sip from the glass of crimson liquid that he had in his hand. A knock at the door made Peytin stop what he was doing and answer the door.

Peytin opened the door slightly to see a young man and woman. The man had shoulder-length purple hair, whereas the girl had pixie-like, dark green hair, but she had purple eyes.

"Oh, hello. You must be Peytin." The man smiled, extending his hand, Peytin reaching out to shake it. "I'm Komui Lee, and this is my sister Lenalee. Allen told us about you and what was going on. May we come in?"

"Oh, sure. Everyone's asleep and I'm cooking breakfast, if you're hungry." He let them in, taking their coats and laying them nicely on the sofa closest to them. They walked into the kitchen, the 2 sitting down with Peytin going back to his cooking. In a few minutes, the food that was cooking was done, setting it on the table for Komui and Lenalee to eat.

After Lenalee was done eating, she set her fork on her plate, cleaning off her face as well. "So, Peytin, how many days are there again? Until the battle you were talking about begins?"

Peytin smiled sadly. "March 12th, 3 days. Sadly, that's my birthday.." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Kind of sucks, huh? But don't tell anyone. Its for the best.."

Silence filled the air, Komui and Lenalee speechless. Thankfully, Allen and Kaelith walked into the kitchen and broke the silence.

"Oh, Komui. I didn't know you'd be here this early." Allen looked at Komui apologetically. "Sorry if the house was a mess. We were training a bit yesterday."

"I actually cleaned it while everyone was sleeping." Peytin smiled, looking up at Allen.

Allen looked down gratefully and set a hand on Peytin's head. "Thank you so much. Anyways. I bet you guys already know each other, but let me introduce you correctly." He walked over to Komui and put his hand over the man's head. "This is Komui. He's in charge of all the Hunters in this area. He also made a blood caplet for vampires." His hand glided over Lenalee's head. "This is his darling younger sister, Lenalee. I met her when she, Kanda, Lavi were on watch through town one day, before they knew I was a vampire."

"Good to see you, kiddo." Komui waved slightly at Kaelith, who was still half asleep. He halfheartedly waved back, walking over to a chair and sitting down, slamming his head on the table.

"Mom woke me up." He mumbled, reaching out and trying to find some of the bacon Peytin cooked. The brunette grabbed a piece and put it in the lazy vampire's hand, who then dragged his arm down to where his mouth supposedly was.

"Anyways, I'm so glad you two could come all this way for us." Allen sat down by Peytin. "Has Peytin told you anything about himself?"

The two shook their heads, Allen continuing. "About 5 or 6 months ago, Kaelith found him in an alleyway, close to death. A vampire that had been tracking him almost killed him. Thankfully, we found him before he could do anymore damage and killed him then. Like I said, we did some training yesterday and found that Peytin has visions of the future. In fact, I fought him yesterday, and he never had a hit land on him. And I'm still a little sore, by the way." With the last remark, Allen glared playfully at Peytin, who smiled in response.

"What a story." Lenalee laughed at the two glaring at each other. "Then does that mean that Kaelith and Peytin are imprinted?"

Kaelith lifted him head and nodded, yawning. He then shifted so then he could lay his head on Peytin's lap. Peytin pet the dark hair on his lap while talking to the people who were actually awake. Later, Mana and Moon came wandering in, the 2 other vampire twins nowhere to be found. The 2 had said that they were still sleeping. They then went back upstairs, with at least 3 or 4 handfuls of bacon and some bread. Why did the family like bacon so much? No idea.

When everyone was awake, the older vampires talked and the younger ones were left to do what they wanted. Suki was braiding Moona's hair while Mana brushed Suki's.

Peytin got up and walked towards Suki and the twins. "Suki? Can I talk to you in private for a bit?"

"Sure." She got up and they walked down the hall, Peytin looking back to make sure that Kaelith wasn't following. "What's up, Pey?"

He looked up at Suki with a serious but sad expression. "Can you do something for me?"

"Peytin, what's wrong?" Suki's always happy expression turned to worried. "Are you okay?"

"I.." He bit his lip. "I need you to take care of Kaelith after the battle. I'm afraid I'm not going to make it."

"No.." Suki shook her head and looked at Peytin. "No. You're going to make it. I mean, Kaelith-"

"There's nothing that we can do. I'm going to die." Peytin smiled sadly at Suki, who had small tears at the corners of her eyes. "At least I know that someone amazing will look after my Kaelith for me."

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in a fierce hug, squeezing the air out of him. He hugged back, tears of his owns running down his face. Suki pulled back after a few moments, wiping her eyes and looking at Peytin.

"Pey, I promise, no, I swear, that I'll watch Kaelith after the battle." After that, they both walked back to the living area when they were done collecting themselves. Peytin sat down on Kaelith lightly and kissed his nose.

Kaelith looked at him quizzically. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just love you." Peytin smiled, trying to hide the sorrow he felt on the inside.

"I love you too." Kaelith kissed him back. The smaller vampire then made himself comfortable on his mate, his head resting in the crook of Kaelith's neck.

_'I wonder how many times this will happen before then..'_

The night slowly passed as every wound down and went to bed, leaving only Suki, Peytin, and Kaelith alone in the living area. They talked and laughed a bit, Suki looking at Peytin once and a while without Kaelith noticing.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed. What're you guys gonna do?" Suki got up, dusted herself off, and looked at the 2 boys on the couch, who were pretty much inseparable.

Kaelith shrugged, slightly lifting Peytin to reposition them both. "I dunno. Its up to Peytin. He's the one using me for a human chair."

"I was thinking about going to bed. I'm tired. That, and I woke up early today." Peytin smiled, lacing his fingers with Kaelith's strong ones.

Suki nodded. "Well, goodnight you guys, I'll probably see you in the morning if I decide to wake up or not." She smiled and then walked down to where she was staying.

Peytin looked at Kaelith. "Let's go to bed."

"Fine."

* * *

I'm gonna stop there. Hopefully this is good. :'D If not, then I'm sorry. SORRY ITS SHORT.

So I just wanted to tell you all that I've been dating my girlfriend Maddie for 2 months today. :'D I love her so much, oh my god guys. And if you're a homophobe, then I'm sorry. Don't hold it against the story, hold it against me.

I have a funeral tomorrow, so probably no new chapter until Monday/Tuesday.

R&R!

Love you all!


	14. Beginning and Ending

Okay, so today is Saturday and I had a funeral I went to and, yes, I cried. But I babysat my adopted sister's brothers, so I got 10 bucks for that. And I even got to try and explain Legend of Korra to them. It was great. They thought Korra was Katara, Tenzin was Aang, Korra was Katara's daughter, That Aang was alive. It was great. I love those two kids.

Jasper-Jazz: I have no idea what'll happen, you'll just have to keep reading. But I'll try not and have your tears flood your computer. :D

Angus the Fullmetal fan: Just like I said before, you'll just have to keep reading. I've been thinking about a whole bunch of stuff. By the way, I will read your story. Anything for an internet friend! (;

I don't own D. Gray-Man Katsura Hoshino owns it. Jasper-Jazz owns the usual, Kaelith, Moona, Mana (Child Mana), Nessarose, and Suki.

Please enjoy while I try and make this chapter interesting, while watching Resident Evil: Retribution. :'D

* * *

During the last 2 days everyone had with each other was spent with training, eating, talking, everything that a family does together. Allen and Tyki talking with the rest of the Noah, clan, not knowing what Suki and Peytin knew. Peytin never took his eyes off Kaelith, spending every moment he could with him in anyways.

The night before the fight, everyone had a feast, eating anything and everything they could think of. Allen found rooms for Lenalee and Komui, making sure that they were comfortable.

Kaelith lay in bed with Peytin, stroking his auburn locks. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"More or less." Peytin shrugged, grabbing Kaelith's hand and kissing it. "I love you."

"You've been saying that a lot. Are you sure you're okay? You're worrying me."

"Can't I tell you I love you?"

The brunette put both his hands on the sides of Peytin's face, smiling. "Of course. I never will tire of hearing you say that."

"Good." Peytin smiled, Kaelith moving so he was laying on his chest, his head just under Peytin's. He stroked his hair, thinking that his hair was like soft silk, running through his fingers. Kaelith quickly fell asleep on Peytin, leaving him wide awake and staring at the ceiling, all the while he was still combing his hair.

He sighed, closing his eyes and finally going to sleep.

* * *

_"Peytin, have you thought about what you wanted for your birthday yet?" Laura was sitting in a chair, reading her book while Peytin was sitting on the floor playing with old toys that he had found._

_He thought for a moment before looking at Laura and shrugging. "I don't know. I haven't thought about it." Peytin's eyes lit up. "Oh, I want to be with you! You have to promise that you'll be with me on my birthday!"_

_"For just this one birthday or for the rest of them?" She smiled warmly, closing her book and sitting on the floor with the young boy._

_"Forever! I want to be with you forever! And ever and ever and ever and ever!" The child scooted over to the adult, laying down on her lap when she sat down._

_"That sounds like a plan. Forever." Laura held out her pinkie finger. "Want to pinkie promise on this one?"_

_Peytin smiled and nodded, entwining his pinkie with hers. "Pinkie promise."  
_

_"Peytin, come to the piano. I want to teach you something." They got up and walked to the piano they had, covered in a light layer of dust. She sat down and opened up the piano, revealing aged keys._

_"What're you gonna teach me?" He sat down by her, looking at the keys._

_"I'm going to teach you your lullaby that I sing to you."_

_Peytin face lit up as he looked up at Laura. "Really?"_

_"Yes, really."_

* * *

Peytin's eyes slowly opened, sunrise rays peeking from the curtains. Kaelith was still asleep, laying on his stomach with his arms under his pillow. He shook Kaelith lightly, making him moan.

"Wake up. Today's the day." Peytin whispered, getting out of bed. He rummaged through drawers of a dresser, getting clothes for himself and for Kaelith. Setting them down on the bed, he then walked to the bathroom and put his clothes on. He looked at himself in the mirror, noting his eyes, how dull and almost lifeless they looked today.

Within a few minutes, he hastily exited, meeting a Kaelith who was already dressed and getting ready. "Morning."

"Morning, love." Kaelith gave Peytin a hard hug, burying his nose in his hair. "Today is the day we're gonna win. I promise."

"I know.. We will win." Peytin pulled back and looked into Kaelith's eyes. "Let's go. Everyone's probably up and ready by now."

He nodded, grabbing the brunette's hand and walked downstairs. Everyone was sitting in the kitchen, silently eating breakfast; even Moona and Mana were being quiet. After everyone was done eating, they got ready, putting coats and getting supplies like weapons and first aid items, and walked out the door.

"Peytin, you know where we're going?" Allen asked as he slipped on his coat.

Peytin nodded. "Back in the warehouse I was held at when he kidnapped me. They'll probably be waiting for us there. I think there's a lot of them. That's all I know."

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go."

* * *

"Peytin, have you seen any other things, like, where you live? Has anything changed?" Suki whispered to Peytin. He glanced up at Kaelith, who was talking to Tyki.

He shook his head, looking at Suki with sad eyes. "No. Its going to happen. There's no other way to change it. I'm sorry Suki."

She grabbed his hand and gripped it tight. "Its okay. I just hope that something good happens out of all of this."

"Me too.."

They arrived at the warehouse, the image still haunting Peytin. He shivered, as if it had gotten colder.

Allen turned to the group of people, his face serious. "Is everyone ready?"

A chorus of audible 'yeses' and 'you bets' filled the quiet air. Lavi quickly kissed Kanda on the cheek, Kanda grabbing the redhead's hand. Suki hugged Peytin, tears slightly forming at the corners of their eyes.

Kaelith walked back to Peytin, cupping the sides of his face. "I love you, Peytin Hart."

"I love you too, Kaelith Walker-Mikk." He kissed Kaelith, grabbing the attention of Suki, who looked at them with sad eyes.

"Let's go." Tyki said, dropping a cigarette and stomping on it.

They entered the warehouse, the temperature dropping a few degrees. All the boxes that were there the first time they visited had been cleared out, the whole area bare. A few Fledglings set around, glancing up at them and getting up.

"They're here~ Everyone get ready~" A Fledgling sang, catching the attention of even more low life vampires. After a few seconds, a group of about 200 Fledglings were in the room.

Cross loaded his gun, looking at Allen. "Whenever you're ready, Earl."

Allen looked at Cross and smiled. "I hope you're ready for this. Cause this is going to be a wonderful dance."

The Fledglings advanced, as well as the Noah group. Lulu Belle took on a group of Fledglings easy, slicing through them like a hot knife through butter. Some of the Fledglings started to cry, Kaelith ending them without them knowing.

Peytin walked through the crowd, killing a vampire every few steps he took. For some reason, he felt compelled to walk away from the fight. He ended up in the place where John had kept him, the chair he sat in still had some of his blood. Peytin ran his hand over the chair, it was as cold as ice.

"So you _are_ alive.."

He turned around to see a figure in the doorway, slowly making their way to him. Their soft blonde curls reached down their back, swishing slightly side to side. Blue eyes grabbed the attention of Peytin. He stood there, trying to find words. His face showed sorrow, surprise, and disbelief. Tears formed at his eyes, running down his face.

"Laura..?"

She smiled, happy that he remembered her. "Happy birthday."

"But... You're supposed to be dead... He killed you.." He dropped to his knees, still looking at the blonde woman.

Laura walked up to him, sitting on her knees in front of him. "You'll understand soon. But not right now. We'll talk somewhere peaceful." She put a finger to his forehead, making everything go black for him as he dropped to the ground. The blonde caught him before he hit the ground, smiling.

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Devin asked as he cleaned off his scythe, looking around the empty warehouse. The smell of rotting blood filled the air. Everyone looked around, seeing if everyone was okay and present.

"I think so." Tyki said, lighting a cigarette he'd been waiting to light for ages.

Kaelith looked around. "No. Peytin's not here. Where is he?" He looked around more, his eyes settling on Suki, who was crying silently. "Suki?"

"I'm sorry!" She ran up to a surprised Kaelith and squeezed the air out of him. "I tried to help him I did b-but there was nothing we could do." She sobbed into his shoulder, making his coat damp.

"Suki, what happened?" He took her shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

Suki wiped her nose. "He told me that he was going to die here. There was nothing he could do to change it. I promised to take care of you after today."

He looked at her dumbfounded. "What.. What did you say..?"

"I'm sorry, Kay. I'm so sorry."

Kaelith softly pushed her away, walking around the room, yelling. "Peytin! PEYTIN!" He concentrated, trying to find Peytin, but failed.

"Kaelith, stop." Allen grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him around to look at him. "We'll find him. I swear."

"He's got to be around here somewhere." Lavi said, pocketing his hammer. "Let's start looking."

For the next 15 minutes, they looked through the whole building. Kaelith sat down on the floor, putting his head in his hands. Allen looked at him with sad eyes. He walked over and crouched in front of him.

"Honey, I told you we're going to find him and get him back."

"I think that wouldn't be good.. Its been too long." They turned their heads to see a woman sitting at the far end of the warehouse with Peytin hugging her waist, head on her shoulder. She was combing his hair with her hand with his just laying there, his eyes almost lifeless.

Kaelith shot up, glaring at the woman. "Who are you and what are you doing with Peytin?"

"I'm Laura. I suppose he's talked about me a bit. I just came to tell him happy birthday." She smiled, looking at him with warm eyes.

"Happy birthday?" Allen tilted his head.

Lenalee cleared her throat. "He told Komui and me that today was his birthday. We promised that we wouldn't tell anyone.."

Laura's soft laugh filled the air. "I see. He wanted to protect you all from me. He was always such a good boy. Even when he was a child."

Kaelith ignored her, glaring at Laura with cold eyes. "What're you going to do with him?"

"Well, we promised that we would be together forever. I mean, I don't want to break our pinkie promise. I would never do that to him. I love him too much." She looked down at Peytin and swiped her hand over his eyes, which closed easily. They stood up, Peytin almost slack in her arms.

"What're you going to do with him?" Allen stood up and looked at Laura with cold eyes.

"I was just going to take him with me. Like I said, I promised to be with him forever."

Allen looked at Road and nodded, making her smile. She focused on Laura, who tilted her head. They both fell to their knees, Peytin softly landing on the ground.

"What're you doing..?" She growled, putting her hands to her head. A click was heard as she looked up, Jasdero and Devit standing right in front of her with two guns pointed at her head. She smacked them away, the 2 vampires falling on the ground, surprised. Tyki ran forward, grabbing Peytin when she wasn't looking and shoved her against the wall. Allen walked up to her, his sword in his hand.

Laura laughed wildly. "You shouldn't kill me. Only I can wake him up. He'll be as good as dead if you kill me."

"Kill her." Kaelith said, everyone looking at him. His eyes burned into Laura's as he took Peytin from his father.

"But Kaelith-" Allen tried to reason with Kaelith, only to be cut off by him.

"Just kill her!" He snapped back. The whitette's face showed hurt. Allen nodded and turned to Cross.

Cross walked forward and put the barrel of his gun to her forehead. "Good night." He pulled the trigger of his gun, a loud bang and a thud filling the atmosphere. Everyone's eyes were on Peytin and Kaelith, no one daring to speak to the dark haired boy, feeling his sadness and loss in the still air.

"Kaelith, only time will tell what'll happen. We'll figure something out." Tyki said, putting an arm around Allen.

"You know, everyone says that, but I don't think that we're going to figure something out. Everything bad always happens to Peytin, and this time, it came back to bite him. She pretty much took his life." Kaelith said, brushing Peytin's bangs out of his face. A tear drop landed on his cheek, signaling that Kaelith was crying. Almost everyone else was crying as well, tears running down various faces. He put his forehead to Peytin's.

_'I love you..'_ He thought, his lips softly meeting the still vampire's. A hand was softly placed on the side of Kaelith's face, which shocked him. He pulled back astonished, as he looked into the eyes that he loved so much.

"I love you too.." Peytin whispered softly.

"But.. How.. You said that you were going to die! Nothing could've changed it!" Suki said, everyone silent and confused.

Peytin smiled. "Never doubt true love. I never loved Laura as much as I love Kaelith. She didn't know that he's my mate, so there's no way she could've woke me up either." His hands found Kaelith's face, which was stained with tears. "Don't cry. I'm fine. I promise."

Kaelith pulled him in a tight hug. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again. I'll kill you."

* * *

Amgggggggg. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him. I love him too much. LASDFKJ.

Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, R&R and favorite, that helps so much! Tell your friends, as well!

Love you all!

Kbye.


	15. Recovering

I'm probably gonna go smack myself after this chapter. Because I couldn't kill Peytin, I had to do something to him. Please don't kill me. ;-;

Katsura Hoshino owns D. Gray-Man, Jasper-Jazz owns Kaelith, vampire Mana, Moona, Nessarose, and Suki. I own Peytin and vampire John.

Hopefully, you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Kaelith pulled Peytin in a tight hug. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again. I'll kill you."

"I swear I won't scare you ever again. Except when I play with Mana and Moona." Peytin whispered, wrapping his arms around the dark haired vampire's neck. "Why don't we go home?"

Allen smiled. "What's keeping us from going?"

Kaelith squeezed the brunette's shoulders and stood up. He pulled Peytin up with him, but only to have Peytin fall to his knees.

"Kaelith.." His face pale and scared.

"Peytin, what's wrong?" Kaelith grabbed his arms, looking him in the eyes.

"My legs.. Kay, I can't feel my legs. She took my legs. Kay.. I can't.." Peytin said, tears running down his face.

They sat there, silent and scared. Kaelith, over the shock of the news Peytin gave him, picked him up and turned to his family. "We have to see if Nessa can do anything. She _has_ to do something." He looked down at the small vampire, who was crying with his head in his coat.

"Kaelith, there's no way of telling that she can do anything-" Tyki started, but was interrupted by Allen.

"But we're gonna try."

* * *

Kaelith barged through the door of the house, surprising Nessa, who was reading a book on the couch. "Kaelith?"

"Nessa, you have to help him. His legs. He can't feel them." He set Peytin down on the couch carefully, as if he was made of porcelain. Nessa quickly got her nursing tools. Taking out a small hammer with a rubber head, she hit Peytin's knees.

"Can you feel that?"

Peytin shrugged, wiping his forest green eye. "A little bit. I can't feel anything past my knees."

Nessa thought for a minute, then looked at Allen. "I think that he can get better. Just some therapy would help so he could get his legs back."

Allen nodded. "Okay. We'll start as soon as we can, if its alright with Kaelith and Peytin."

"Its fine. Kaelith?" Kaelith looked down at Peytin and nodded in agreement. "Oh, do you think that I could take a bath? I'm feeling kind of gritty and dirty.."

"Yeah, that's fine." He picked him up and walked away, up to him room, leaving Allen, Tyki, the rest of the Noah clan, and Nessa in the living area. Lavi, Kanda, and Suki went hom after making sure Kaelith was okay, Suki worried the most out of all of them.

"Nessa, do you really think that therapy's going to help Peytin?" Tyki asked, sitting down and looking at her.

She shook her head. "No, I don't know, actually. That's all that I can think of to do right now. I'm afraid that its just going to get worse and then he'll loose feeling of the rest of his body."

"But we are going to try and help him get better, right?" Allen said, eyeing the young woman on the couch.

"Yes, of course. I mean, Kaelith deserves the best and he should be able to have the best."

Allen sighed. "I just hope this works."

* * *

Peytin sank down into the steaming water in the bathtub, sighing. Kaelith watched him, sitting on a chair right next to the bathtub all while trying to read a book. The brunette in the bathtub was waving his arms through the water, making ripples and little waves through the bath water.

"Kaelith?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you get in with me?"

Kaelith sighed. "Peytin, I don't think-"

"Please?" He looked up to see Peytin giving him puppy eyes, making his heart melt. Sighing, he stood up and started to undress. After he was done, he slowly got into the bath water, sitting on the opposite side of Peytin, lifting his legs and moving them so then he didn't sit on them. "Kaelith, can I sit with you?"

"Why can't I say no to you..?" Kaelith looked at him and hoisted Peytin over, setting him right in between his legs and wrapping his arms around Peytin's waist.

"Because I'm adorable?" Peytin said, smiling and looking up at Kaelith, who looked back and him and smiled.

"That could be a reason." He reached up and started to massage Peytin's shoulders, who instantly relaxed and moaned.

"God, Kaelith, that feels so good. You have _no_ idea.." Peytin's head lolled forward, showing that Kaelith was doing an amazing job.

Kaelith continued to massage Peytin's shoulders, then slowly went to his neck and then to his head. He put his head on Peytin's shoulder, kissing and sucking at his neck. The vampire stopped at one point of his neck, licking and nipping just in that one spot.

"Just bite me already, you tease." Peytin gasped out, moving his head so Kaelith had better access.

He smiled, gently sinking his fangs in the brunette's neck, making Peytin moan and sink even farther into Kaelith's embrace. He could feel the dark haired vampire's length grow harder, Peytin smiled.

"You have _no_ idea.." Kaelith stole Peytin's word's from earlier, turning Peytin around to face him. They shared a hard kiss, full of passion and lust, fighting over dominance. Peytin tasted his own blood on Kaelith's tongue while he wrapped his arms around Kaelith's neck, pulling them closer and pressing their erections together.

The young Noah moaned, reaching down to grope the brunette's ass and pull him up on top of where his rock hard dick was. "You're saying that I'm excited." He growled, squeezing Peytin's butt.

"Please, Kaelith.." Peytin lay his head on Kaelith's shoulder.

"Please what?"

The brunette vampire clawed Kaelith's back. "Please just enter me already! I'm not gonna wait all night, dammit!" He yelled as Kaelith quickly entered his mate, Peytin yelping in pleasure.

"Jesus.. You're tight.." Kaelith gritted his teeth, pulling almost all the way out of him and pushing himself all the way back in right into Peytin's prostate.

Peytin screamed. "Kaelith, there again!" Repeatedly, Kaelith did as he was told and hit Peytin's prostate every time with accuracy.

Kaelith reached down and grasped Peytin's neglected member and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

"Kay, can I.." Peytin gasped out, not finishing his sentence. In response, Kaelith turned his head slightly to the side, giving Peytin access to his neck. He lowered his head to the vampire's throat, licking where a stream of thick blood pumped and sank his fangs in his neck. Kaelith grunted, going over the edge and painting the inside of Peytin white. Soon after, Peytin came with him.

They sat for a while, Peytin's fangs still in Kaelith's throat. While he waited, Kaelith stroked his hair, whispering sweet nothings to his Peytin. Peytin pulled back, licking the two holes in Kaelith's neck to try and stop the bleeding.

Peytin sighed happily. "I love you, Kay."

"I love you too, Pey." Kaelith whispered. He slipped out of Peytin, standing up to get out of the bathtub. He quickly dried off and put his clothes on, pulling the plug from the bottom of the tub. The Noah grabbed another towel and dried Peytin off, who was trying to stay awake and was winning the fight. An oversized shirt and boxers were put on Peytin's small body and he was scooped up with Kaelith's warm embrace as he spoke.

"I wanna see if I can walk there."

Kaelith gave him a worried glance, but nodded, carefully set him on the bathroom tile. Peytin took a deep breath and holding tight to Kaelith's arm. He took a few steps, making it to the doorway. "Kay..."

He smiled. "I know."

Peytin took even more, making it to the bed. He turned around smiling and hugged Kaelith as tight as he could. "Kaelith!" He yawned, his body becoming slack in Kaelith's arms.

"I know! See? Nessa was right." He scooped Peytin up, who had quickly fell asleep, and laid him on the bed and covered him up. He sat down, looking at Peytin's innocent face and smoothing his damp hair out of his face. Kaelith walked quietly over to the side of his bed and slipped under the blankets, hugging Peytin close to him and putting his chin on his head. In his sleep, Peytin wrapped his arms around Kaelith's waist and snuggled closer to him.

"I love you, Pey.." He kissed the top of Peytin's head and asleep almost as quickly as Peytin.

* * *

Haaa.. I had today, which is Wednesday, off because of an amazing snowstorm. :'D

So I hope you liked this chapter, I sure did, and I hope that you don't kill me because of what I did to Peytin. :D

R&R!

Love you all!


	16. Sleep

Okay... I'm sorry if that chapter was short! I was really in a hurry!

Jasper-Jazz: There is NO WAY that I could make him loose his memory. :'D I watch this show called _Once Upon a_ _Time_ and Rumplestiltskin is in love with Belle, but she falls out of the town border and she looses her memory. My girlfriend and I are just so torn up about it because she's my Rumple and I'm her Belle. :'DDDD

Angus the Fullmetal Fan: Right? I drew a picture of Peytin, and I would love to put that on Deviant Art sometime soon. :D By the way, I LOVEEDDDDddd your FMA story. Amg. They are my new ship. Thank you for that.

Little sister: Do you write pornos on fanfiction?

Me: Uh.. No?

Little sister: That's a lie and I know it. I didn't believe that for a goddamn second

Katsura Hoshino owns D. Gray-Man, Jasper-Jazz owns Kaelith, vampire Mana, Moona, Nessarose, and Suki. I own Peytin and vampire John.

Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Peytin looked back at Kaelith, who was still sleeping and rolled up in blankets. His chest rised up and down peacefully, like an angel.

"Okay... I'm gonna do this.." The brunette took a deep breath and stood up, wobbling at first, then taking 4 small steps. After doing so, he trips over a pair of pants that were laying on the floor and fell, his yelp and crash waking Kaelith up instantly.

"Peytin?" He looked around, worried.

"I-I'm fine." Peytin slowly sat up, noticing a small pain on his head.

Kaelith scooted over across the bed to get a good look at Peytin. "What did you do? Your head's bleeding."

"It is? All I did was walk a bit and then I fell.. I don't remember hitting my head or anything.." Peytin put a hand on his forehead, which felt wet and sticky. He pulled his hand down to see blood in his palm.

"Come on, we gotta get you patched up." Kaelith pulled him up, making sure that he was steady, and put an old shirt to his head to stop the bleeding. They walked carefully out of the room, trying to not wake anyone who was still sleeping. Down the hall, soft snores were heard behind one of the doors, telling that the twins were still asleep. The smell of dark roasted coffee filled the air and soft talking of someone was heard in the kitchen. When they got there, Allen stood in the kitchen talking to Lavi.

Lavi turned to them and smiled. "Morning. Do something to your head, Pey?"

"Just tripped and fell. Must've hit my head on the nightstand." Peytin smiled weakly. Kaelith set him on the table, sighing.

Allen moved from the counter he was leaning on and reached up to grab a first aid kid that was conveniently placed in the cupboard above him. "Can you take the shirt away from your head?"

Peytin did as he was told and yawned while doing so. Kaelith moved to see how bad the cut on his forehead was, worried over the little wound.

"Tired?" The whitette asked as he wet a wash cloth and carefully wiped Peytin's forehead.

"Just a little. The sad thing is, I slept hard last night. Almost 11 hours." He answered as Allen worked on his head. A stinging sensation made him wince a bit. A butterfly bandaid was quickly put on his head and Allen pulled back to look at his work.

"There. All done. Sorry about the alcohol, sweetie. Just don't want that to get infected or else it'll hurt worse than it does now." Peytin slowly made his way off the table and leaned on the dark-haired vampire, yawning again. "Jeez, why so tired.."

"Come on. Back to bed." Kaelith smiled at Allen before walking out of the room with Peytin.

As soon as they were gone, Allen faced Lavi. "No one should be _that_ tired after sleeping 11 hours."

"I know. I was just thinking that. I mean, after having sex, one might be tired and sleep for a while-"

"But not for that long." Allen nodded as he finished Lavi's sentence. Lavi looked at the doorway with a worried expression and looked back at Allen. "Its kind of like that time when you finally grew a pair and told Kanda you loved him and you had, how many rounds of sex?" After Lavi shrugged, Allen continued. "You were tired, but you did get sleep, like a good 7 hours of sleep, and you were back to normal. That's not really normal for a vampire to be that tired after sleeping."

"But I was human then, so we don't know what the difference would've been then. Besides, we can't just assume that something's wrong with him now. We barely know anything."

Allen held his hand up. "Except the fact that he slept 11 hours. And was still tired. We'll just have to keep on watching Peytin and see if anything else is different."

The redhead reached down to the table and picked up a roll. "Probably. If anything, we can call Nessa. She'd be willing to help. Do you think that Kaelith's noticed?"

"He probably has. I mean, they are mates. They should know when one is in pain or not feeling normal at all." Just then, Kaelith walked back into the room, both adults stopped talking and stood silently.

Kaelith got a glass and filled it with water. "What're you guys talking about?"

"Nothing really. Just stuff." Lavi looked down at his roll in his hand and took a big bite."

"Then can I talk to you guys about something?"

Allen looked at him and smiled kindly. "Yes, honey. Something wrong?"

Kaelith looked at his water as if something disturbing or disgusting was in it. "Its about Peytin. Mom, there might be something wrong with him."

"Told you he knew.." Allen nudged Lavi, who scoffed into his roll. "We noticed too."

"I mean, the most he's even slept is 8 hours and he's never tired after that. Even after we have sex." He sat down at the table with Allen and Lavi following in the same manner.

"Right?" The redhead vampire took Kaelith's glass of water and drank some of it, passing it back to him.

Allen sighed. "What do you think we should do, Kay?"

"I don't know, actually. I feel like I can't do anything. What if something's actually wrong and I can't fix it? What if he gets worse?"

"We'll figure something out. Or you might figure something out. You always do when it comes to Peytin."

The brunette looked up at his mother. "Maybe so. But for now, I think I'm just going to watch him and see how much he sleeps from now on, just to see if anything's out of the ordinary. Besides, it might just be from the excitement from the battle. I mean, that was just yesterday. He didn't know that Laura was still alive and he could've fought a lot of Fledglings while he was wandering around." Kaelith gulped the last of his water that was in the glass

"That can be true, as well.." Lavi put his head in his hands. "But just in case, we should probably just watch him."

"Right." Allen sighed, getting up and taking the empty glass to the sink. "Why does _this_ family have so many problems.."

Lavi made a sound that was mixed in between a laugh and a scoff. "It was way more messed up when Hunters and vampires hated each other. Wow, the old Earl was messed up."

"Tell me about it. He buried me underground." Allen shivered, remembering the pain of the thirst and lightly placed a hand on his throat.

Kaelith set his head on the table. "Mom, tell me how you and Dad met again?"

"Sure. You know that I had an adopted father Mana, right? That's where your brother's name came from. We were traveling in a town at night and it was raining. Someone was foolishly driving a carriage and they were out of control. It was to hit me but Mana pushed me out of the way, sacrificing himself so I could live. After that, Cross found me and I became his apprentice. Mana had told him to watch me when and if he ever died, so I went ahead and I stayed with him when I was little. 2 weeks later, Tyki became my mentor and ever since then, you kind of know what happened. I loved him when I was little. I remember reading with him and even playing outside with him. It was just so peaceful and I was so innocent back then.." Allen looked over out the nearest window, a hand holding his head.

"Wonder what the hell happened.." Lavi mumbled as his eyes wandered the room.

Allen sighed, his face turning from serene and peaceful to murderous and annoyed. "I swear I will kill you and send you back from where you came from."

"Impossible. I don't have one home."

"I'll send a piece of you if you tell me all the places you've lived."

Kaelith sat there, looking between the two. "You guys are so weird."

* * *

I'm ending it there! Sorry I haven't written in a while! D': I've been so busy and I couldn't think of anything.. So I just went ahead and did something like this! I hope you like it

R&R!

Love you all!


	17. Gone like the Wind

This is going to be really busy. I'm probably just gonna write this at school, beings that I'm going to start working on a video for YouTube. But here we go!

Jasper-Jazz: ALKDSFJ My bad. I kind of just went from what I remembered from the time I read it. I did go to the story on another tab and tried to find the chapter, talking about Mana, but I totally gave up in 1 and a half minutes flat. So meh.

Agnus: A sequel?! Yes. I will love you forever.

TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS FIC IT WILL MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I ACTUALLY CAN WRITE.

Katsura Hoshino owns D. Gray-Man, but Jasper-Jazz owns Kaelith, child Mana, Moona, anddddddd Nessa. And Suki. Can't forget Suki.

Enjoy this chapter!

_This means that they're thinking. Kay? Or the fact that people are talking in their mind or talking to themselves. Which is something I do a lot._

* * *

~*Peytin PoV*~

Soft black surrounded me. Like a velvet cape. So soft and relaxing, yet somehow, I didn't feel at peace. In fact. I felt no where near peace.

I floated in the air, trying to look around, but failed, I only saw black. But I could see my hand when it was put in front of me. Looking around one last time, something caught my eye. A young child stood a little bit aways, looking at me. I could barely make out the features; short hair, and dark, mysterious eyes. The color of his eyes were a mystery; they being covered by some sort of viel.

I slowly walked over to him, meeting his height. "Are you alright?"

He looked up at me with green and blue eyes.

My eyes.

"Peytin.. Why did you get rid of Lala?" Tears ran freely down his face.

"She.. She was going to take me away from my family.." I fell backwards, a weird sensation starting to course its way through my body.

The younger me took a step closer. "No. She was going to SAVE you! You PROMISED that we would be together forever!" He yelled, stomping his foot on my leg and breaking it with no problem, sending me screaming.

"I loved Lala... But you took her away from me.." Another crack echoed through the darkness with my screams. I never knew I screamed like that.. I sound like..

"You sound like a child. That's what you are, Peytin." I looked up and didn't see my childish eyes anymore. They were Johns.

"You're a child. You're always going to be a child. Why? Because you're worthless." The thing grabbed my throat, cutting off almost all the air that travled through there.

"Stop.. Please.." I begged, closing my eyes and focusing on breathing.

"They don't love you, Peytin. I love you. I always have." When I opened my eyes, soft blue orbs were there, soft and harmless. "Just come with me. I'll be with you forever and give you what they can never offer." A small hand reached out, beckoning me.

My mind said no, but my body said yes. My arm slowly reached up, reaching for that hand that I held when I was younger. "No.. I can't.."

She smiled, eyes looking so very dull, more than ever. "There.. See.. Together forever. Promise."

"No!"

* * *

Kaelith still sat in the kitchen, laughing with his mother and Lavi, talking about childhood memories. They'd just finished talking about the time when Kaelith had teamed up with his brother and sister to play a trick on Tyki, when

"_No!_" He sat there, stiff, looking around to figure out where the voice came from.

"Kaelith? You okay?" Allen looked over at the brunette, going from laughing to serious.

He looked around, trying to relax a bit. "I swore I just heard Peytin yell something... Maybe I'm hearing things.." As he said that, his gut twisted, making him feel off. "No. I'm gonna check on him."

"I'm coming with." Lavi got up and followed Kaelith, Allen getting up and following without a word. As they went upstairs, Kaelith slowly felt worse and worse. Lavi opened the door to the room, finding nothing out of the ordinary.

"Pey?" Kaelith walked over to his still form in the bed and set a hand on his forehead. A sudden image went through his mind, an image of Peytin reaching for a child.

_"I don't want to.. I don't want to.."_ Peytin started to cry, broken sobs reaching Kaelith's ears. _"I can't leave them.. I love them.. I don't want to be with you anymore.. You're dead."_

_"But, Peytin. They're so much different than you. They don't love you."_ The child said almost growled. _"I always loved you. He's just using you."_

_"Peytin! She's lying to you!" _Kaelith yelled, or tried to. His voice didn't want to work, only to have silence in the black world he was in.

"Peytin, what's happening?" Allen asked, walking over to the bed and sitting on it, looking at the two.

"I-I don't know.." He whispered as he concentrated on Peytin and the child in the velvet room.

Peytin tried to move away from the small form in front of him, just to fail from his numb legs. _"You wouldn't know if they love me or not."_

_"Of course I'd know. I know these things, Pey. If you want to know, just ask him."_ She pointed to Kaelith, how was still in the corner of darkness, watching them. Peytin's line of sight went to Kaelith and his face changed, from scared to relief.

_"Kaelith! Prove her wrong! Please!"_ He yelled, tears soaking his face. The picture of him like that broke Kaelith's heart.

_"Don't you listen to her! I love you!" _He yelled, only to hear something different.

_"What're you talking about? No one here wants you."_

Peytin's face looked of hurt as he slowly turned his head to look at the ground. _"You.. really feel that way..?"_

_"NO! Peytin! Listen to me not her!"_

_"Duh. Why do you think you would belong in my family?"_

Peytin looked up at the child, who was smiling warmly. _"See? He doesn't love you. Just come with me, Peytin."_

_"Lala.. I guess.. If they don't love me.."_ He hesitated before placing his hand in hers. The room disappeared and Kaelith was thrown back to reality. He gasped, pulling his hand away from Peytin's forehead.

"Peytin? Wake up!" Kaelith shook Peytin's shoulders harshly but carefully.

"Kaelith, stop! What happened?" Lavi took one of Kaelith's shoulders and pulled him back.

He quickly released himself from Lavi's grip. "Laura. She was in there with him. She has him."

Peytin's eyes slowly opened and he groaned.

"Peytin?" Allen put a hand on his arm.

"Guess again." He quickly pushed Allen and Kaelith to the wall with great force. 'Peytin' got up and dusted himself off, looking at his hands, his arms.

"L-Laura.. What're you doing with Peytin..?" Kaelith gasped as he tried to stand.

"No where, really. Just somewhere where no one can find him. I mean, I don't love him. I just did that so I could be here. But I'll be gone soon. He wishes he was dead now, but soon he'll want to be dead. Ta ta for now." Laura walked to the window and jumped out, landing softly on her heels and walked away from the house.

Kaelith gritted his teeth and sank down to the ground, punching the wall. "Dammit... Dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!"

"Calm down, Kaelith! We'll get him bac-"

"DON'T EVEN _SAY_ IT! YOU SAY IT EVERY TIME SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPENS!" Kaelith yelled back, pure anger in his eyes. "Back in that velvet room, she made it sound like I didn't love him. She manipulated his mind into thinking other things! I _can't_ get him back now! Just face it! He doesn't want to be here if he thinks that we all hate him!"

Allen stood there, shocked by Kaelith's words. No one said anything for what felt like forever, until Tyki walked in, worried. "Something happen..?"

The whitette looked at him and with one look, he understood, his face sad. "No.."

"Sadly, yes.." Lavi sat down on the ground near Kaelith.

"Is there anything that we can do?" Moona and Mana were right behind their father, looking at Kaelith for an answer, but he remained silent. They walked up to him and sat on either side of him, hugging him. "Its okay, Kaelith. Its always gonna be okay. Just remember, the good guys always win in the end. That's what Mom says." Moona said, wiping a tear from his face.

Kaelith sniffed, wiping his nose. "When'd you guys become so mature?"

"When we found out that the world isn't one big playground, sadly." Mana answered, laying his head on Kaelith's shoulder. "Life is fun until someone's gone. On the bright side, that woman said she didn't love him, so he's bound to take over sometime, like when he finds that out. You can't spend eternity with someone you don't love, Kay."

He sighed. "You're right. Sorry I yelled at you, Mom. It'll never happen again. We'll get him back. I know we will. Why would fate put us together only to have us ripped apart?"

"There you go! Positive attitudes are the best attitudes!" Moona smiled and kissed Kaelith's cheek.

* * *

_"Laura, where are we going?"_ Peytin asked, still in the dark velvety world called his mind.

"No where special. Just a little.. Vacation, I guess." She smiled as she talked to herself, that smile filled with pure evil.

_"You're lying. Tell me where we're going."_ Peytin said in a hard voice. He still didn't tell her that he knew what was going on; about the whole thing where she didn't love him, Kaelith in fact loved him with his whole family.

She stopped at a stone. "Here we are." A hole in the ground was right in front of the stone, a stone that read..

_"Why're we at their grave..."_ Peytin's voice was filled with anxiety as he read 'Hart' on the gravestone.

"Just visiting. I mean, I won't be staying. You miss your parents, don't you?" She slowly jumped in the hole. At the bottom was a pure silver coffin. Laura touched the lid of the coffin, making her flinch from the slight burn. The teenager yelped, feeling the same pain.

Peytin started to cry. _"No, please, no, I can't, Laura!"_

Dirt starting to fill the hole. "Its okay. You'll just be here and I'll finally be at rest. No one will find you, not even Kaelith, I made it so. So now you can be where you need to be; in the cold ground."

Blackness surrounded Peytin's vision, as he fell into unconsciousness. He didn't even notice the pain from him laying on the silver. Lala was gone for good now, and Peytin was almost as gone as she was.

* * *

Okay. I hope you don't hate me. I'm totally fine if you do hate me, because I think that I'm just being mean to Kaelith.

R&R!

Love you all!

Byeeeee!


	18. Thirst

I'm just getting into this story more and more... I hope you guys are being the same way!

I finished my Youtube video, you guys can go ahead and find it if you want, I'm Touchmyotaku on Youtube, as well as Tumblr, DeviantArt, and here, this wonderful website called Fanfiction!

IggyBrows26: Your language is fine. xD AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED MY HANDS JUST STARTED TO FREAK OUT.

TykiXAllenLover616: You, my dear, will just have to keep on reading. :D But I believe that this is going to end happy. Hopefully. I don't know, my hands like to just freak out when I'm writing stories.

First off, I do not own D. Gray-Man, Katsura Hoshino owns it. Jasper-Jazz owns Kaelith, Moona, Mana, Suki, and Nessarose. All I own is Laura, Peytin, and Vampire John. I don't even know why I came up with those people. Why did I do that. Come on, me.

And here we go!

* * *

First, days had passed. Then months, even 3 years had passed since the day when Peytin had left. Kaelith was just a wreck, searching for him non-stop. London. England. All of Europe. It was like he wasn't even a real person, gone without a trace.

"Kaelith, are you gonna eat anything?" Allen set a plate of food in front of his son. He shrugged in response, his throat slightly dry from not drinking anything. "Kaelith, you need to eat or drink something. When's the last time you had some blood?"

He sat there, thinking back when he had a drink. "Maybe a month or two ago."

"Drink." Tyki sat a full glass of crimson in front of Kaelith, making his mouth water. He took a couple sips and set it back down again.

"I'm going to my room." Allen and Tyki stood there and watched their son go with sad expressions on their face.

Tyki sighed. "Its been 3 years. He's got to be gone by now."

"Remember how I was gone for a year? He's gonna find him. Its just going to take time." Allen grabbed Tyki's hand and squeezed. "I just wonder where he's gone.. I miss him."

"I miss him too, Mom." Moona lay her head on Mana's shoulder, both sighing.

* * *

Kaelith lay on his bed, thinking of Laura's last words to him. Ever since that day, those words haunted him, gave him nightmares. The room was dull and silent, the walls looking gray more than white. He sighed. Laura's words echoed in Kaelith's mind.

_"He wishes he was dead now, but soon he'll want to dead."_

'_Dead..'_

_'Dead...'_

"Dead..." He quickly sat up and thought for a bit. "Dead.." Kaelith repeated the word, closing his eyes. _'What if he is dead..'_

"Kaelith! Come downstairs! Cross has something!" Tyki yelled up the stairs. He instantly got up and ran downstairs. Cross had already sat down on a couch and lit a cigarette. He looked up as Kaelith sat down across from him.

"What do you got?"

He set some papers on the table infront of them. "Took a while, but I found out a location. Someone said that just a few years ago, they saw a boy that looked like Peytin walk right through town, talking to himself. The woman who saw him thought he went in the same direction of which his parents were buried. She knew his parents when they were alive and Laura did live in that same town when Peytin was a child. We might try there."

"Where at?" Kaelith picked up the papers and shuffled through them.

"A small town in France. His parents' deaths weren't published in the newspaper at that time or recorded by the town because of how gruesome it was. It'll probably take a couple days to get there. We can leave when you're ready. I decided that Allen and Tyki will probably come with. I already asked Devin if he could watch Mana and Moona, if needed."

Kaelith got up and dusted himself off. "Let's go tomorrow. I'll go ahead and pack some things for myself and Peytin when we get him."

"Hold on." Allen said, faces serious. "When I was buried, it was only a year. I almost died in there. There's no guarantee that Peytin's alive, as much as I hate to say it. And I think when Laura took him, he didn't have that much fresh blood in his system, lowering the odds of him being Peytin."

"Still. We have to go get him. I promised." He walked off back to him room, leaving Tyki, Allen, and Cross in the living room.

"Allen, make sure that you pack a sufficient amount of blood or blood tablets for him, if he's okay." Cross got up and made his way to the door. "I'll meet you bright and early tomorrow."

Tyki held out his jazz hands. "Yay, can't wait."

* * *

All that night, Kaelith stay awake, looking at the ceiling. Sleep was the smallest worry in his mind. Most of the worries he thought about, _'Is Peytin okay?' 'Is Laura alive?' 'Will he stay with me?'_

_'Does he love me anymore?'_

He scoffed. "Why would you think that, Kay. Of course he does." A few moments of silence, he got out of bed to get some sleep pills, so maybe he would finally go to sleep. When he got to the kitchen, he saw that his father was already there, drinking a glass of water.

"Can't sleep?"

Kaelith sighed. "It seems that way. Although its not my first sleepless night, to say the least. Can you get me some sleep pills?"

Tyki reached up in the cupboard that he was standing next to, grabbed a small pill bottle and handing it to the dark-haired child. "Nervous?"

"A little. I mean, its been 3 years, Dad. I don't know what's gonna happen. I tried so many times to talk to him through my mind and I got nothing, not even a sign that he was alive."

"Hell, I'd be nervous. After the Hunters found Allen in his adopted father's grave, it was a whole 6 months before I saw him, and he was still a wreck. He hadn't drank any blood for a while and he would barely eat any regular food." He passed his glass to Kaelith, who drank some water after taking a pill.

"Really? I never heard that part."

"Yup. He finally did drink some blood later after I went ahead an-"

"I just figured out where this was going and I don't want to hear about your sex life, Dad." Kaelith raised his eyebrows and held his hands up defensively.

Tyki sighed. "Fine. Go to bed, or you'll be grumpy in the morning and you won't wanna go."

"I would go across the world for Peytin." He walked out of the kitchen smiling and went back upstairs, his bed still warm when he got back in. The pill he took had taken effect immediately, letting Kaelith fall into sleep, the best sleep he'd had in years.

* * *

"Does everyone have what they need?" Allen stood at the door with a medium suitcase with Tyki laying his head on his shoulder. "Kaelith, you got Peytin spare clothes?"

"Yes Mom." He held up his suitcase, which had clothes for the both of them.

"Okay, let's see, I got some blood tablets and blood for him and I got money for a boat and train ride.. I think we got everything. Now we just need Cross." The moment he said that, a knock at the door made Tyki jump off Allen.

Tyki opened the door and squinted. "'Bout time you get here."

"What're you talking about? I'm on time." The red-haired man took the cigarette he had out of his mouth and puffed out some smoke. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kaelith said, walking out the door. "Let's go get Peytin. He's waited long enough for us."

"Make sure you guys don't get lost. Or eaten by a bear. Or loose Pey." Moona went up to Allen and hugged him.

Allen hugged back. "There's no way that we'd get lost, eaten by a bear, or loose Pey." He crouched down and kissed her forehead. "Make sure that Grandpa Devin knows what to do and get to bed on time, okay? If you need anything, just call Road, Lavi, or Nessa."

"Okay! Bye!" Mana grabbed Moona's hand and waved, smiling so big his dimples stood out.

* * *

"How much longer do we have to walk? My feet hurt." Kaelith whined, stopping for the 7th time. The moon was full, shining bright on the dirt road they were walking on.

Cross sighed, frustrated. "We're almost there, but if you don't stop complaining, I'm going to put a bullet through your damn skull, Kaelith." He turned to his left, the 3 of the vampires following him. The grass they walked on was damp from dew, the moonlight reflecting off of the grass like little orbs of light. He stopped at a stone, reading 'Hart.'

"Here we are. Better start digging. Or the sun'll come up and it won't be that pretty." For an hour, Kaelith dug non-stop, Cross and Allen stopping sometimes to get some breath. After all the dirty work, Kaelith stopped and jumped out of the hole.

"You have to open it." He gasped out, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Why?" Cross made a face.

"It's made of pure silver. I'm not touching that thing. I'll come down with you, but I'm not touching it." Kaelith followed Cross to the hole where the shining casket lay. Cross pried off the lid, revealing Peytin, almos lifeless. His body was thinner, much thinner than before, his hair in a small pony tail, cheekbones sucken in and face as pale as snow. Kaelith carefully reached in and grabbed Peytin, who was as light as a feather. He proceeded to jump from the hole, landing right at the edge where Tyki and Allen were waiting with blood and tablets.

Kaelith put two fingers to Peytin's cold neck. "No pulse.." He grabbed a bag of blood, ripping it open and opening the brunette's mouth to pour the crimson liquid in. Even with Kaelith assisting him, Peytin didn't swallow, making the blood flow right out of his mouth again. "For God sakes, Peytin." Kaelith growled. He put his lips to the bag, filling his own mouth with blood, then leaned down and put his mouth to Peytin's forcing Peytin to drink. After a few moments, he pulled back and put a hand to Peytin's cheek. He was still cold and lifeless.

"No... No. It has to work. It just has to." Kaelith looked up at his mother. "Mom, what do I do?"

Allen dropped down to his knees. "I.. I don't know.. I just.."

Peytin slightly moved in Kaelith's arms, quickly grabbing the attention of the vampires on the ground. "Pey.." His eyes opened, showing pure red orbs in the place of blue and green. Before Kaelith knew it, he was laying on the ground, Peytin's mouth at his neck.

"Kaelith-" Allen started to yell, but was cut off.

"I'm fine! Just let him, okay? I'll be fine." He calmly said back to his mother. When he was done talking, a set of fangs sank their way in his neck, making Kaelith gasp. He put his hand on the back of Peytin's head, pushing him closer to his neck. "You're fine, you're fine. We're fine." Kaelith's sight slowly started to blur, his head nodding. Allen pulled Peytin was pulled off of Kaelith as Cross helped him sit up and put a blood tablet in his mouth. Peytin thrashed and growled in his grip, trying to break free. After Kaelith's vision was normal, he got up and walked to Allen and a feral Peytin.

Peytin was still thrashing and trying to break free of Allen's grasp. "Peytin!" Kaelith yelled, putting his hands on each side of his face. His heart was beating fast, as if he had just run across the world, the wound on his neck still bleeding.

They brunette froze at his name, shock filling his face. A few moments of silence and he finally found his voice. "Kay.." His voice was raspy, as if he'd eaten rocks and glass. Warm tears fell from Kaelith's eyes as Allen let go of Peytin and he ran into his arms. Peytin sobbed into his coat while the taller vampire whispered 'I love you' in his thick hair.

The brunette felt tears soak his hair. "Kaelith, I'm so sorry." Peytin gasped in between sobs, tears making Kaelith's coat wet. "It was horrible Kaelith! The thirst and the silver! It hurt!" He started to cry more as Kaelith squeezed him tighter into his embrace.

"Its all over, I swear. We're going home Pey. We're going home." Kaelith looked up at his mother and smiled sadly. Allen had tears in his eyes as well when he walked over and pulled the two teenagers to him.

"Kaelith, either you need him to drink more blood and we need to get out of here, or we're staying in a hotel." Tyki said, smiling.

He nodded, pulling Peytin away for a second. Peytin's eyes were still stained with red and blood remained at the corners of his mouth. Kaelith wiped away his tears and the blood at his lips. "Come on. We're going home. You've been away for too long." As Peytin nodded, Kaelith scooped him up and easily put him on his back and started to walk away from the small rays of sunlight that were starting to peek their way around trees and some hills in the distance.

* * *

Okay! This chapter is done! But the story isn't done! Muahahaha!

But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

R&R!

Love you all!


	19. Paris

Okay... Here we go! In the part of Iowa I live in, we're getting ready to get a whole bunch of snow. Tomorrow (Which is Friday), we don't have school because of Parent-Teacher Conferences. So yay for that! I can't wait to be snowed in and be forced to drink hot cocoa. I start Driver's ED tomorrow, and I'm starting to wonder if it'll be cancelled because of the snow, even though I'll probably be inside, not driving, just learning things, but oh well. We'll find out tomorrow.

IggyBrows26: Iknowwwwwwwwwww ;A;

I do not own D. Gray-Man. All characters except Kaelith, Moona and Mana, Nessarose, or Suki are owned by Katsura Hoshino. Jasper-Jazz owns the 5 characters listed in the story. I own Peytin and freaking vampire John, which I am ashamed of.

Let's get on with the story!

* * *

"Here's the key to your room. Have a nice stay. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." The woman at the check-in counter in a hotel in Paris smiled warmly at the vampires who stood in her hotel. "Also, be careful. Paris has had some Fledglings here and there. If you find them, it would be much appreciated if you got rid of them. I'd do it myself, but I have children now and someone has to watch over this hotel."

"Will do Kendra, thank you." Allen smiled, taking the key from Kendra's open palm.

Cross cleared his throat. "I'd like a different room than these four."

"Sure. I'll put you in the room 2 doors down from them. Is that fine?"

He nodded, taking his key. "Thank you." As they walked away, Kaelith shifted, making sure that Peytin didn't fall off his back. Peytin was sound asleep, snoring softly. Before they had gotten to the hotel in Paris, Allen made sure that Peytin had drank more blood so then he wasn't so weak when the sun came up. Cross went straight to his room and locked the door so then he could _finally_ be alone and away from his idiot apprentice.

"Kaelith, make sure that he drinks more blood and eats some food. Your mother and I are going to go take care of those Fledglings that Kendra talked about." Tyki set down the suitcase that Allen gave him earlier.

"I forgot to ask, who's Kendra?" Kaelith said as he carefully put Peytin down on a bed.

"She fought with us way back when." Allen responded. "In that time, she was really quiet and shy. After that, she talked to me and she ended up here."

Tyki opened the door. "Let's get going." The two elder vampires exited the room and closed the door softly. Kaelith looked down at Peytin and shook his shoulder.

"Hey, you need to drink and eat something." Peytin's eyes flew open as he jumped a bit, eyes still a bit red. He looked up at Kaelith and nodded as he helped his sit up.

"Thank you.." He took the glass of water and tablet Kaelith held out to him, looking at the tablet, his face showed confusion. "What's this?"

Kaelith sat down on the bed by his mate, smoothing Peytin's hair out of his face. "Komui invented it for vampires and their thirst so then vampires don't feed on humans. It actually quenches our thirst better than blood."

"Ah." He put the caplet in his mouth, taking a drink of water. Slowly, his eyes turned back to the normal colors they were. "Kaelith?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I just lay with you for a while?" Even after 3 years, Peytin's eyes could never cease to make Kaelith's heart skip a beat.

Kaelith scooted over to him, snuggling right next to Peytin and lay his cheek on his head. "I missed you so much, I never stopped looking for you, you know."

"I never stopped thinking about you. Even when I was awake, I thought about you. I barely dreamed but when I did they were dreams about you." Peytin whispered, his hand intertwining with with Kaelith's large one. The dark-haired vampire pulled his hand with Peytin's hand and put them to his lips, kissing the smaller hand. "I forgot to ask, how is everyone? Did they worry about me?"

"Well, Moona and Mana kind of grew up, I mean, they're so mature now. For those three years, I was barely at home and when I was, I stayed in my room alone. Mom and Dad were really worried for me and you. He said that there was a chance that you would be dead when we finally got to you, because when he was buried by the old Earl, he was only there for a year." While he was talking, he took his free hand and traced circles on Peytin's thigh.

Peytin hummed in response, his mind in work. "I can't wait to get home."

"You have no idea. I thought you hated me for what Laura made me say."

"I knew from the beginning that you weren't saying that. I saw it happen. I had to do something to prevent what she was going to do to me and everyone.."

"What was she going to do?" Kaelith pulled away and looked at Peytin.

"She was going to kill me right in front of you all if I didn't agree to her. I couldn't risk her breaking you." Peytin said, his eyes sad. "I'm sorry that I left you though."

Kaelith put his forehead to Peytin's. "Its okay. At least you're here now and safe in my arms. You have no idea how much I missed this, Pey."

"Yeah, this is why better than being in the arms of silver." He picked up their hands and studied them, putting them palm to palm. "You have _huge_ hands.."

"Or maybe your hands are just small because you're tiny." Kaelith smiled.

"No, you're just huge."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Maybe..?" All of a sudden, Peytin was thrown on his back, Kaelith on top of him and tickling him. "N-No! St-ahp!" He managed to get out as Kaelith kept tickling him. Kaelith stopped to put his forehead onto Peytin's.

He sighed. "Never leave. Ever again, you hear me?"

"Yes. I swear, never again." Peytin held up his hand, extending his pinkie finger. "Pinkie promise."

"Pinkie promise." Kaelith repeated, smiling as he hooked his finger to Peytin's pinkie. He adjusted his face so he could meet Peytin's lips and kiss him. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, darling."

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter, but I have some things to do! I hope that you guys liked it! Driver's ED was cancelled and pushed to Tuesday, which is good, and its gonna start to snow soon!

R&R!

Love you all!


	20. Home Again

Happy Monday! Wait, what am I saying. Mondays aren't happy. Unless you're going to a con or you don't have school, then its not happy.

I have an orthodontics appointment tomorrow at 9 and then I start Driver's ED at 5. I think. I have no idea I don't remember. xD

Nope, just checked, its at 6. I'll have to try and remember that..

IggyBrows26: I don't know if this is badass or not, but I'll keep up the work. xD

Katsura Hoshino is the proud owner of D. Gray-Man, while the mystical Jasper-Jazz owns Kaelith, Moona, Mana, Suki, and darling Nessarose.

Now I must write, as I listen to depressing Vocaloid music.

* * *

"We're back." Tyki said as he opened the door to the hotel room where he and Allen, with their children, stayed for a while. "Kendra wasn't kidding about all the Fledglings either. There was just so much, jeez." Tyki complained as Allen followed him in the room, the Portuguese man flopping on the bed.

Allen sighed, smiling. "You're such a crybaby. Everything go okay on your side?" He looked down at the teen vampires on the bed, Peytin laying his head on Kaelith's chest with his arms wrapped protectively around his waist.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Oh, Mom, can I talk to you? In private?" Peytin raised his head as he talked, looking at Allen.

"Sure." The two walked out of the room, standing in the hallway right outside the door. "What's on your mind, kiddo?"

Peytin shifted, looking a bit nervous. "Um.. I was wondering.. How you had.. Kaelith and the twins.."

Allen laughed. "No need to be nervous. I talked to Tyki about it first. He didn't want children, but then when Kanda talked to him, he decided to have children. Komui gave me this potion and then Tyki and I had to have sex. All night."

"All night?"

"All night."

"... All night?"

"Yes, all night." Allen stated, finishing that conversation. "If you want to have kids, then talk to Kaelith. He's your mate, I'm not. I hope he says yes, though. I want to be a proud grandma." He hugged Peytin tightly, squeezing him encouragingly.

"Thanks mom." Peytin mumbled with a smile. They walked back into the room, Kaelith and Tyki having questioning looks on their faces. The brunette pointed a finger at Kaelith. "Your turn." He got off the bed and walked behind Peytin to the hallway.

"Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, worry wart. I just wanted to ask you something. And please keep an open mind."

Kaelith nodded, face looking skeptical. Peytin continued. "I was wondering.. If we could.. Have a baby?" They stood there for what seemed like for eternity until Peytin was startled by Kaelith's laughing. "Why're you laughing?"

"I-I'm laughing because I'm happy. Yes, Peytin. I would love to have a baby with you. Any child of ours would be amazing because its you." Kaelith pulled him into a warm embrace. "You didn't even have to ask. I wouldn't of been mad if it was a surprise."

Peytin wrapped his arms around Kaelith after his shock passed. Warm tears stained his shirt. "Thank you.. Thank you so much. I love you so much Kaelith."

"I love you too Peytin. When we get home, we'll talk to Komui and see what exactly to do. Now come on, let's get some food and sleep."

"I am very fine with that idea." They walked back into the room where an Allen sat on the bed, closely watching to two. As he watched them get food and drinks, his curiosity finally got the best of him after a couple of minutes had passed.

"So?"

Peytin nodded at Allen, who jumped off the bed and hugged them both. "I'm so happy! I'm gonna be a grandma!" He turned to Tyki. "And _you're_ gonna be a grandpa!"

"Wait, what? What's going on?" Tyki asked, a scared and confused look on his face.

Kaelith smiled. "We decided we're going to have a baby."

"Jeez, another kid. I'm happy for you, kiddo." He smiled and ruffled Kaelith's hair.

"Okay, time to get some sleep, because we're getting up early tomorrow and leaving for home."

Peytin sighed as he fell on the bed. "That's fine with me." He quickly fell asleep, despite the three years he had slept. Everyone in the room followed in the same manner and fell asleep, tired from all the events of the past few days.

* * *

"No, I don't wanna get out of bed, its too warm." Peytin mumbled, face in his pillow.

"You _have_ to get up. We're gonna be leaving soon and I know that Mana and Moona want to see you. Really bad." Kaelith said, arms crossed and his foot tapping on the floor.

Peytin rolled over to look at Peytin. "Fine. I'll go. But I'm leaving this perfectly warm bed just for you." Within a few minutes, everyone was ready and leaving the hotel. Everyone but Cross.

"Cross, come on! We're leaving!" Allen knocked on Cross's door, trying to get a response.

"I'm coming!" He yelled back, causing Allen to stop banging on the door. A redhead with a pissed off expression came walking out. "Jesus, you could wake up the whole hotel, idiot apprentice."

Allen sighed, walking down the hallway with everyone following him. They stopped at the check out counter and paid Kendra, leaving right after that. England was still a boat ride away, and not a short one. On the way there, Kaelith noticed Peytin playing with his own hair, twirling it in between his fingers and sometimes braiding it. Peytin caught his confused look and explained.

"I just really need a haircut, its too long for me.." He mumbled, laying his head on Kaelith's shoulder.

"I think it looks fine, but you can do what you want. We'll cut it when we get home." Kaelith took the brunette's hand. "I bet Mana and Moona are going to be happy. They missed you a lot too."

Peytin snorted. "I bet everyone missed me. I am pretty lovable. Just look at this face." He looked up and somehow, his eyes started to sparkle, making Kaelith smile.

"Yes, you are pretty lovable. And cute." Kaelith then looked out into the distance, a thin layer of fog starting to cover the land they were headed to. About 20 minutes later, they finally got off the god-forsaken boat and headed downtown to where they lived. After an hour and a half, they finally got home, Allen worn out from all the walking and Peytin excited to be home.

He sighed. "I missed this place so much." The brunette turned back to the three behind him. "You go in first." He opened the door for them, Tyki dragging Allen in, Kaelith walking in after them.

"Mom! Dad! Kaelith! You're home! Where's Pey?" A female voice rang through the room, followed by a boy's voice. "Yeah, you said you'd get him back.." Peytin sighed with a smile and walked through the door and closed it lightly. Moona and Mana both whipped their heads and smiled, running towards him. "Pey!" They nearly knocked him through the now closed door. "Peytin, we missed you so much! Don't you leave again." Moona said as she pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"I won't be leaving ever again, I swear." Peytin let go of the twins and looked up. Almost all the clan was there, even Kanda showed up for the occasion. "Did you two do this for me?"

Mana nodded. "Yeah, they heard that Kay was gonna go get you, so they decided to come over and wait for you."

"Long time no see, kiddo." Lavi hung his arm over Peytin's shoulder and leaned on him.

"I know! Sorry if I worried you all, I truly am."

Road waved her hand. "Pff, no problem. At least you're here now."

Lulu Belle smiled. "Welcome home."

"I missed you Pey!" Suki smiled and waved at Peytin.

"Good to see you." Devin smiled almost as big as Suki.

"Don't you be running off again-" "Or we're gonna find you next time! Hehe!"

Kanda scoffed. "At least there's less trouble now."

Lenalee put a hand on Kanda's shoulder. "He means that we missed you."

"It's great to have our little family complete again." Nessa smiled, dimples forming on her cheeks.

"So good to see you again, Peytin." A familiar voice had Peytin's eyes wandered the group of people until he found the person who it had come from.

"Komui, Kaelith and I need to talk to you in private." The redhead let go of him and Peytin walked over to Komui with Kaelith holding his hand. As soon as they were out of ear distance, the three started to talk.

Komui smiled. "What can I do for you, Peytin?"

"I talked to Kaelith and Allen about it, and I was wondering if you could help us have a baby." Kaelith squeezed his hand and lay his head on Peytin's head.

"I would be delighted to help you. I'll go ahead and get you what you need tonight and I'll get it to you tomorrow."

Kaelith smiled. "That sounds amazing. Thank you, Komui."

"Anything for a family friend." He reached up and ruffled Peytin and Kaelith's hair and walked away. They walked out after him, some people already leaving, saying they were going to be back tomorrow for a party or something along the lines of that. The only people that were left in the living area were Lavi and his family and Allen with Tyki. As soon as Peytin and Kaelith came into view, Suki smiled and ran over to them, hugging the both of them.

"God Peytin, I missed you!" She laughed, the sound echoing off the walls.

"Suki, I wanna tell you something." Peytin pushed her back and looked into her bright green eyes.

Suki looked at him quizzically. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, we're going to have a baby and _I_ want you to be the god-mother. I don't know if Kaelith wants that, but I dont' care."

"Oh my god! I would _love_ that!" She once again hugged Peytin and laughed. "I'm so happy for you two!" Suki looked over at her parents, who were patiently waiting for her. "I gotta go, but I'll see you guys tomorrow." She smiled before leaving the room and walking out the door with Lavi and Kanda.

Allen sighed loudly. "Jeez, what an adventure. I'm going to bed. I want you two going to bed as well. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"You don't have to tell me twice.." Kaelith yawned, pulling a tired Peytin with him. When they got upstairs, they didn't even bother to change clothes, they just flopped on the bed and fell to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Another chapter done! And in one day! Woo!

I hope you liked this chapter, because there will be some yaoi in the next!

R&R!

Love you all!


	21. Komui

Sorry if this chapter was held up! I was talking to the lovely Jasper-Jazz and asking some questions about some stuff.

IggyBrows26: I imagine Peytin and Kaelith to be around 17, 3 years older than Mana and Moona, I was thinking about giving them a birthday soon.

Katsura Hoshino owns D. Gray-Man; Jasper-Jazz owns Moona, Mana, Kaelith, Suki, and Nessarose; I own Peytin and that is that.

Also, I'm sorry that I haven't made another chapter in a while. I couldn't really think of anything and I'm busy after school for a school play, so yeah. I hope you forgive me, whoever decided to read this story!

SERIOUSLY SERIOUSLY SERIOUSLY SERIOUSLY SORRY. I HAVE DRIVER'S ED AND I PLAY FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING WAY TOO MUCH. I FINISHED THE GAME 4 TIMES NOW.

Enjoy!

* * *

~*Peytin PoV*~

Bright streaks of sun peak from the slightly closed curtains, rousing me from my sleep. The sun was bright today, it made me squint my eyes just to look over at Kaelith, who was still asleep peacefully. Lucky.

I lay there and just play with his hair, trying not to wake him up. He just stay asleep, oblivious to what I was doing. Suddenly, Kaelith groaned and rolled over on his back, an arm and a leg laying right on top of me.

"Um, K-Kaelith? Can you get off me?" I gently tried to push his arm and leg off.

"No. I don't wanna."

It was my turn to groan. "But I can't breathe!"

"You're fine, dork." He rolled over again to pull me to him. "Hey, when did Komui say he'd be over?"

I shrugged. "I don't remember. Either that or he didn't say."

"Mmm." Kaelith sighed into my hair, making that spot where he exhaled warm. "You think we should get up and go downstairs?"

"I don't wanna... The bed's too warm." I lay there and whined, feeling the cool air in the room nip at my skin that wasn't under the warm blankets.

"I know, but we have to go downstairs. Komui might be there." Kaelith said, sitting up and stretching. "Come on, lazy. Let's go."

I sat up and flipped my legs over the side of the bed. I walked around to the other side and pulled Kaelith up, who held on to his hand after getting up, and we walked down the hall to the living room. A clock on the wall read that it was about 11 in the morning, with no one else up but Moona and Mana. They were in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning! How're you guys today?" Mana smiled, looking at them as they walked into the kitchen.

"Good. What're you guys up to? I've never seen you make breakfast."

They both shrugged. "Just felt like it. Want some pancakes?" Moona held out a plate piled with the pancakes she mentioned. I smiled and nodded while taking the plate from her. "Don't eat all of them, Mom and Dad still need some too."

"I eat a lot, but not that much." I laughed, taking two pancakes and passing the plate to the dark haired vampire next to me. Allen walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

"I knew I smelled food. What're we having?"

"Pancakes, bacon, toast, fruit, whatever." Mana said as he took some bacon out of a pan.

The whitette sat down. "Cool. Can you hand me some pancakes and fruit?" After everyone had eaten, I was doing the dishes with Mana while Allen, Kaelith, and Moona made sure everything was back in order for Komui when he came over that afternoon. When I was done with the dishes, my legs led me to the living room to sit on the couch.

"Mom, when's Komui coming over?" I sighed, throwing the book that I was reading on the table.

"He'll be here soon. Hopefully." Allen said, looking at me.

Rolling over on the couch, I sighed. "Hopefully." Just as I said that, a knock on the door was heard. Mana got up and ran to the door, opening it. A familiar purple-haired man stood there, smiling.

"Hello Mana. How're you this afternoon." He walked in and took off his coat. Fresh air coursed its way around the room, making it smell like fresh flowers and grass.

"I'm good. Peytin's just been anxious and worried."

"I was not!" I shot up in a sitting position on the couch.

He laughed. "Well, I'm here. And I've got what you need." Komui made his way to the couch I was sitting on. Kaelith had already sat down on one side of me, Komui on the other side.

"So what do we have to do?"

"Really simple, actually. All you have to do is drink this-" He said, holding up a small vile of liquid. "-and just have intercourse like you usually do. Nothing different, actually."

We both nodded. "Sounds good. How long does it take to work?"

"Shouldn't take really long; maybe a week or two to see if you are, in fact, pregnant. If Peytin feels any different, nauseated, or anything else, then just call me so I can come over or you can come to me."

"That's all?"

"That's all there is to it. I mean, I'm not sure if Allen told you Kaelith, but you had to be born early; a Noah that sided with the old Earl attacked him and Tyki with some new Hunter weapon and the silver nicked your shoulder. But you were still as healthy as a normal human baby."

Kaelith nodded. "Yeah, I was told."

"Well then, my work here is done." Komui got up and dusted himself off. "Oh, Peytin, I was told to give this to you." He held out a plain white envelope in front of me. I took it with a confused look on my face. "I don't know what's in it either."

I cautiously opened it, finding a piece of slightly aged paper. The ink on it was fresh, though. My curiosity sky rocketed, making me anxious. What was on the paper, I wasn't prepared for.

_Peytin,_

_I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for all of those years that we left you alone. Your father and I love you so much. I wish he could be here to see you, all grown up. _

_I bet you're wondering on how I found you. I was walking through the old town that you were born in. That night when you were with Allen and Tyki Mikk. I didn't want to scare you, so I kept my distance._

_I was hoping that we could meet sometime in the near future. I want to tell you about everything; how I survived, I want to know what you've been doing too._

_With all my love, _

_Mom_

* * *

So there you have it. Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been in a lot of pain under my ribcage. I went to the doctor and she said that it was a flu that acted like appendicitis. So yeah.

Sorry for the short chapter! D:

R&R

Love you all!


	22. How to make a Baby

Hello again! This is probably one of the few chapters left in this story! So I just wanted to clear some stuff up, just things that I wanted to say.

IggyBrows26: We'll have to see who wrote the letter, dearie. (:

Okay, so in the last chapter, the ending of the letter that Peytin got, it was signed, _'With all my love,'_ I just wanted to let you know that my aunt always used to sign her letters, notes, pictures, anything, with that little saying. My mother has a picture of her from her graduation that says that little saying. Sadly, she passed away about 6 or 7 years ago. I miss her so much. My mother missed her so much, she now has a whole wall of pictures of her in her bedroom. I just thought that I should put that in there, beings that I've gotten in the habit of saying that myself.

Me and my dear Maddie have been dating for almost 5 months now. I love her so much and I don't think that'll change anytime soon.

Earlier this week, I had to have a test done to see why I was having pain under my ribcage, and the doctor tried to put an IV in my arm, and at that moment, I found out that I can curse in 2 different languages; Swedish and German.

So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

But wait! There's more!

I do not own D. Gray-man. The beautiful Katsura Hoshino owns it. Jasper-Jazz owns Kaelith, the twins (Mana and Moona), Suki, and Nessarose.

So now! You must enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Peytin sat there looking at his letter, many emotions on his face. Sadness. Hope. Shock. Confusion. But the one that stood out was disbelief. Silence filled the room as everyone looked at Peytin with curious eyes.

"Peytin?"

He looked up at the person who said his name; Kaelith. "A letter. It's from my mother. She's alive, I guess.."

"Can we really just trust a piece of paper? Think of what's happened so far, dear." Kaelith grabbed Peytin's hands and held them to his heart. "I don't want to lose you again for a letter."

"Kay, but my mom-"

He sighed. "I'll come with you."

"Okay. Komui, wait. I'm gonna write a letter really quick."

The purple haired male smiled. "I got time."

Within minutes, Peytin had written a letter that filled half a sheet of paper to give to his 'mother.'

_Dear Mom, (?)_

_I'm kind of skeptic to meet you, to be honest.. If only you knew the things I just went through. In a week, we can meet at the town center at noon, if you like. I'll be there with Kaelith, my mate. Until then, I'll be waiting and listening to Kaelith worry over my safety._

_Love,_

_Peytin_

"There we go. Thanks, Komui." He handed the folded sheet of paper to him.

"Anytime. Now, I must go. See you all soon." Komui waved and exited, warm air filling the living area. When the door closed, Peytin put his hand up, shooshing a Kaelith who was already wearing a concerned expression.

"I know. It might be a trap. I might get killed. Kidnapped. Again. But that's why you're going with me." Peytin stated, looking right into his mate's eyes. "We'll be fine."

Kaelith sat there, looking back into pools of blue and green. It was a while before he finally answered with a sigh. "Fine. But if anything happens-"

"Nothing's gonna happen. I promise." He smiled.

"I'm trusting you here."

"I know, darling."

Allen cleared his throat. "Well, your father and I are going out to lunch with Grandpa Devin. Moona and Mana were going to go play with the twins. Anything you two need before we leave?" He stood up and brushed his pants off, looking at the two on the couch.

"No, I think we're good. Thanks Mom."

He smiled. "Okay. Now go make a baby or something." With that, everyone had left except the 2 vampires sitting on the couch. They looked at each other for a while until Peytin took the small lid off of the vile.

"You sure about this?"

Peytin smiled, drinking the liquid and wound his arms around Kaelith's neck, revealing white teeth. "Positive." Kaelith leaned down and fiercely kissed Peytin, making his arms get tighter. He slowly lay them down on the couch, the bigger male on top of the smaller vampire. Kaelith's teeth grazed Peytin's skin as he trailed kisses, nips, and bites down the pale skin presented underneath him. Shirts soon lay on the floor in a small heep.

Peytin pushed Kaelith away, making him confused. "Wait. Our bed. Not the couch. Too small." He managed to sigh in between light pants. In a flash, He was in strong arms, being carried up the stairs in a rush. Their door to their room was already open and Kaelith kicked it closed while he threw Peytin on the bed. The light brunette giggled as the dark haired vampire crawled on top of him once again.

Kaelith tilted his head when he heard him giggle. "Something funny?" When done asking, his lips found his way back to his neck, kissing in the places where hit bit earlier.

"No I-" His breath hitched and he groaned when Kaelith lightly bit one of his perk nipples. "-I was just thinking of the future."

"Ah. Well, I'll be here for you in the future. Forever and always." The dark haired boy looked at Peytin with caring eyes, gold and silver melting into blue and green. "Now, let's go ahead and have our baby."

Peytin smiled as he was attacked by Kaelith's lips. Both pairs of pants got tighter as they continued kissing, each other's moans music to their ears. With his teeth, Kaelith pulled at Peytin's tight pants.

The brunette whined. "Please, just take them off, they're too tight!" The dominate male smiled as he slowly pulled down Peytin's pants. Soon after, Kaelith's were gone too, thrown somewhere on the floor. While kissing his mate, Kaelith reached over and took a small bottle of lube that was in its place inside a drawer. Squeezing some on his hand, he started to cover three of his fingers with is. One digit was slipped into Peytin as he winced, the feel unfamiliar to him. As he got used to the feeling, another was pushed in, making a scissoring motion.

Peytin nodded, telling Kaelith to add his third finger. When he added the last digit, pain shot up his back, making Peytin grab onto Kaelith's shoulders. His nails dug into his skin, drawing a bit of his blood.

"Peytin, look at me." Peytin's eyes opened to meet Kaelith's eyes, filled with lust and just plain love. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He smiled sweetly up at his mate, making his way up to lightly kiss his dear Kaelith. Kaelith lifted his mate from his laying position to a position to where he was sitting on lap, near something hard and hot.

"Ready?" Kaelith whispered in Peytin's ear. His warm breath tickled his ear as he nodded, feeling Kaelith shift and line himself up with Peytin's entrance. With great force, he shoved himself in, filing Peytin, making him whole once again.

The light haired vampire sighed, wrapping his arms around Kaelith's neck and laying his head by Kaelith's. "You can more now." Instantly, Kaelith started to thrust, harder than when he entered him, making Peytin gasp and yell his lover's name every time then thrusted back into him. "K-Kay-"

"I know." Kaelith's hand snaked its way down to Peytin's neglected member and started to stroke and pump it in time with his thrusts. In no time, Kaelith had released himself in Peytin, with him following the same suit, covering both of their chests.

"I lasted longer." Peytin gasped out as he smiled, looking at Kaelith.

He laughed. "Not next time, darling."

**~* 2 ROUNDS LATER*~**

"G-gah! Kaelith! Not so ha-hard!" Peytin's back was up against the wall with his legs wound around Kaelith's torso, his palms against the wall to help keep him balanced. After a while, of thinking, Kaelith decided that he wasn't done with Peytin.

"You're so tight and warm around me. Say my name when you come. We'll come together." Kaelith continued to thrust and pump Peytin when as he felt Peytin close around him, he came, saying Peytin's name as Peytin said Kaelith's.

The stood there, Kaelith holding Peytin off of the ground. He carried him to the bed and lay down, covering them both up with a cover. Peytin sighed, intertwining his hand with Kaelith's hand and kissing it.

"I love you, Kaelith."

"And I love you, too, Peytin."

* * *

There we go. Done with this chapter.

Sorry. I'm in a horrible mood because of my mom. So here. Have this.

Hope you enjoyed.

R&R

Love you all. :/


	23. Mother

So here we are! Making another chapter! So yay!

I want to get some chapters done before Wednesday next week because I'm leaving for New York and coming back on Sunday. So hopefully I get this done before I leave, because I procrastinate so hard sometimes.

I don't own D. Gray-Man or Kaelith, Moona and Mana, Nessarose, and Suki. So let's enjoy this chapter, for this is the chapter where shit actually becomes happy!

* * *

"Peytin, stop twitching. Seriously, people are looking at you like you have ants in your pants." Kaelith and Peytin stood near a small shop in the city square around noon. People were out and about, softly talking and walking in either a hurry or taking their time. Peytin had a right to be nervous; meeting your mother after 17 years is kind of nerve-wracking. Like he had said, people were looking and taking glances at Peytin and Kaelith with some worried expressions and others confused expressions.

"I can't help it. I'm kind of nervous."

"I see that."

He sighed. "I haven't met my mom. I don't even know what she looks like."

"Are you going to tell here about our baby?" Kaelith set a hand on Peytin's belly. Just that morning, Kaelith took Peytin to Komui to see if the little potion he gave them worked. It did, and the fact that it did work for them made Peytin so happy.

"I.. I don't know. There's no way of telling of how she'll react." Out of the corner of his eye, her saw a woman looking around. A shaw covered her eyes as she looked down at a piece of paper. She removed the shaw, revealing chocolate brown hair and

sparkling blue eyes; just like Peytin's left eye.

"Kaelith, Kaelith, I think that's her. That woman might be my mother." Peytin grabbed Kaelith's sleeve and pulled on it without taking his eyes off of the woman. Within a minute of the two boys looking at her, she looked around, her eyes settling on Peytin with a relieved expression. She smiled and held her arms slightly open, beckoning. Peytin looked up at Kaelith and when he nodded, he took off running, straight for his mother's arms.

"Peytin, its you.. Its you." The woman cried into Peytin's shoulder, squeezing him tightly. "I can't beliebe it.." Soon, tears had made their way down Peytin's cheeks as he wound his arms around his mother's shoulders. They pulled back and smiled at each other. She placed a hand on his cheek. "You've grown so much from just being a baby."

He smiled, wiping away a stray tear. "I feel so bad, because I don't even know your name. But, I want you to meet someone." Peytin turned and signaled Kaelith to walk over. He was there within a few seconds, grabbing onto his hand. "This is Kaelith, my mate. He's the one who turned me into a vampire after one attacked me almost a year ago."

"Kaelith.. I love that name. I'm Maria, its really nice to meet you." Maria extended her hand and shook Kaelith's hand. "Thank you so much for taking care of Peytin when I couldn't. I don't know how to thank you for that."

"Its fine. Do you want to go back to our house for something to eat or drink?" Kaelith smiled warmly.

She smiled back at him. "Yes, that would be just amazing."

* * *

"Its good to see you again, Maria. How've you been?" Allen sat down with his husband and children on in the living are with Peytin and Maria. Everyone in the household was excited that Peytin's mother was finally with her son.

She sighed. "I've been better. I tried to find leads to where my husband might be, but almost 10 years ago, I found out that he was deceased. For a while, I stayed in Germany, but then moved back to my old house in France when I saw Peytin. I came back to England and talked to Komui about some things, and now here we are."

"I'm sorry to hear about Daniel. He was an amazing Hunter."

"Thank you Allen." Maria smiled as she turned to Peytin. "So, what've you been through Peytin? Anything that I should know about?"

Peytin broke down and told Maria the whole story; about John and Laura, when he first met Kaelith, up until the point of them trying to have a baby.

"Peytin, I am _so_ sorry I wasn't here for you. I know you must hate me by now for leaving you alone, but I couldn't do anything about it. I'm sorry."

"Mom, its okay. I turned out just fine. And at least your here now." He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

She sniffed. "But not for long.."

Peytin tilted his head. "What?"

"I've been sick for what seems forever. I went to many doctors around here and other places, and they all said that I would die sometime soon. They don't know what I have and they don't have any medicine for it. It's been affecting the inside and outside of my body." She moved the sleeve of her top to show her arm, the skin a horrible color, not even human.

"Mom.."

"All I ask is to be turned into a vampire, please, I don't want to die when I finally just met my son in 17 years." Her expression was hard, not faltering the whole time she talked.

Allen sat there, looking back at Maria with broken expression. "I don't know, Maria.. We'll have to talk about it, the Noah Clan and I. It won't take long, hopefully, so I'll let you know soon. I understand your situation, but we don't want you to end up like Laura or John, we have to think of Peytin's point of view here as well."

"I'm fine with it!" Peytin stood up, making the table infront of him shake. "I can't lose my mother again! You have to! Please! Think of my baby!" He slapped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide as he looked down at Allen.

Silence covered the air like fog on an ocean. Finally, Maria spoke up.

"Baby?" Maria looked up at her son, her expressing just plain confusion.

Peytin sighed as he sat down. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how you would react.. But.. I'm having a baby. With Kaelith. I've been pregnant for a week now. I just went and saw Komui this morning." He looked down at his hands that were on his lap, tears threatening to spill over when

She started to laugh. Peytin's head shot up as he looked at his mother. "Why're laughing?" He was just as confused as everyone else in the room as she hugged him.

"I'm happy. So happy. I don't care if you have a baby. I would love to be there when you have your baby. I'm happy, Peytin, so happy." She cried tears of joy as she laughed, hugging Peytin tightly. Just as she pulled away, her face changed from joy to slight pain.

"Mom, are you-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, just-" She doubled over in pain.

Peytin grabbed onto her shoulders. "Mom!" He lay her on the couch, trying to see where her pain was. "Mom, where's the pain?"

"S-stomach!" She said through clenched teeth He felt around her stomach and felt something off.

He whipped his head to Allen, tears in his eyes. "She's not going to live! You have to change her now! Please!"

"Maria, are you sure?!" Allen had walked up to Maria and looked at Maria's face of pain.

She let out a grunt. "I'm sure. Just please do it already!" Kaelith grabbed Peytin and held him back from his mother as Allen picked up her wrist in bit into it.

"No, I have to be with her! Kaelith, get OFF of me!" Peytin screamed and thrashed as he tried to creak free.

"Peytin, you need to stop! She's going to be fine, think of our baby! Stress isn't good for you!" As he said 'baby,' Peytin froze and slowly relaxed into his arms. By the time he was done with his fit, Allen had already gave Maria a couple mouthfuls of blood. She clenched her teeth as she felt his flood flow down her throat, killing her.

Kaelith walked up to her and placed a hand on her forehead. "Sleep, you'll be fine. You'll wake up when its over." Her eyes closed as he spoke, her body relaxing. He turned back to his mate and extended a hand to him. Peytin walked to him and grabbed his hand. "She'll be fine, Peytin."

"I hope you're right."

"Peytin," He turned toward Tyki, who was silent this whole time. "how did you know she was going to die?"

He sighed. "I saw it just as I placed a hand on her stomach. She would've died in my arms if she wasn't changed. So thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome. I'm glad that you saved her in time. Now we can probably rest easy now." Allen smiled and put a hand on Peytin's shoulder.

"Speaking of rest, you're going to bed." Kaelith picked him and and started to walk away.

"What? Why?"

He smiled. "Baby. Gotta sleep. Stress and things related to stress aren't allowed for you, so you're going to take a nap."

"Not fair!" Peytin whined as he was carried up the stairs. Kaelith walked into their room and lay him down on the bed and then lay down himself.

"I'll take a nap with you."

He sighed. "Fine. That sounds fine. But not for that long." He wrapped his arms around Kaelith's torso and placed his head under his chin. Within minutes, his breathing slowed and he melted into Kaelith's embrace.

_'This is how it should be..'_ Kaelith thought as his mind began to wander into sleep.

* * *

So there! Haha, IggyBrows! She is his mom! I didn't wanna hurt Peytin any more, so I decided, bam. Motherly love time.

So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I had fun making it!

R&R!

Love you all!


	24. The End

Gahhhh, my teeth hurt badly! I hate braces and my orthodontist. -_- I got home from New York City just this last Sunday (April 7th) and I had SOOOOO much fun! :'D

But let's get to the chase. I don't own D. Gray-Man, Katsura Hoshino owns it, and then Jasper-Jazz owns Kaelith, Moon and Mana, Suki, and Nessarose.

Please enjoy this lovely chapter! It's a bit in the future!

* * *

~*Peytin*~

"Peytin, wake up! It's almost time to see Komui!" My mother yelled up the stairway. After a couple days when Allen changed her, she was back to normal and healthy once again. It had been about 4 months since then. My stomach's grown just a little bit, and Komui said that its normal. Kaelith had me eating all kinds of foods that I've either never heard of or never tried. Most of them were okay, but some foods that he made me eat then and now were just plain nasty. I told him many times that I didn't like them and I don't think that the baby would like it, but he kept on insisting that I eat them because they're healthy for the baby. So many times I choked down that rancid food, and Allen always laughed at me for making faces behind Kaelith's back. He finally caught on and he laughed with us. He knows he can't cook, but he tries his best for me and I love him for that.

I finally got the energy to swing my leg's over the end of the bed and stand up. So far, I wasn't hurting that much. The baby was calm, most the time, and I just needed to be careful and not sleep on my stomach, of course. Mana and Moona helped me most the time, like decorating our baby's room, taking turns watching me to make sure I was alright. They always coo and talk to my growing belly, trying to get my little angel to respond. Sometimes, my angel kicks just a little bit, other times, it just stays still. Suki came over a lot with her new mate that she met during our little war. Joshua was on the edge of becoming a Fledgling, and when she met eyes with him, she instantly felt like she had to be in his life. She saved him that day, bringing him right into the family. He had very light blue hair and piercing black eyes with a shy personality. At first, he was quiet around us, but then when he got to know us and eat dinner with us, he turned into one of us, sadly. We couldn't keep the insanity away from him.

Carefully, I walked down the stairs, my neck sore from sleeping on it wrong last night. Kaelith was already in the kitchen, making the house smell like it was on fire. And I'm kind of surprised it wasn't on fire at that time of his cooking. Road was sitting in the living room, talking with Tyki and something about poker and how he should teach her. Mana and Moon weren't anywhere to be found, but I decided that they wouldn't be concealed for much longer with this smell in the house. Allen was sitting in the kitchen talking to my mother when they both looked at me and smiled. "Finally. Good to see you're out of bed, sleepyhead. Did you forget that Komui was coming around noon?"

I scratched my head. "Sorry. What time is it?" The chair I pulled away from the table squeaked against the floor. Sitting down, I picked up a fresh pear from the bowl centered in the middle of the table.

"Around eleven-thirty. You're just lucky that Kaelith's cooking didn't wake you up." Allen laughed as Kaelith turned around with a hurt expression.

"Hey, I think I'm getting better at cooking!"

Mary laughed as he said that. "Riiiiight." My mother looked at me. "And how're you doing today darling? The baby kicking at all?"

I sat down on the opposite side of her. "I'm good, and so is the baby. Its been kicking sometimes, but not a lot. I just hope the baby's a girl." A knock on the door signaled my mother as she got up and went to answer it, probably Komui. He walked in after exchanging pleasantries with my mother and came into the kitchen smiling.

"Good morning, Peytin. How're you doing today?"

I smiled back at him. "I'm good, thank you for asking. And how about yourself?"

"Dandy. How about you finish your pear and then we'll go ahead and check on your baby. I'll be in the living room." He walked out of the kitchen. Within a few minutes, I finished it as he said I would, beings I was in a hurry, and I practically ran to where he was sitting on the sofa. "Okay, first things first, have you been going to the bathroom lately, felt the baby kick at all, been sick with morning sickness, anything of the sort?"

I thought for a few seconds. "Yes to all of them, but morning sickness is pretty much an every-other-day thing."

He looked at me with examining eyes. "Okay.. I need you to lay down so I can feel where the baby is exactly." I did as he said and lay on the couch after he got up. He lifted up my loose shirt I was wearing and pressed on some parts of my stomach, making it hurt a bit, but not enough to actually hurt hurt, if that makes sense. "Anything hurt, Peytin?"

"No, just a little bit of pressure when you press down."

"Good. Well, you're doing amazing. The baby is perfectly fine and you're probably going to deliver in 5 months." I sat up as he said that, smiling. "Just make sure you're eating right and not eating any of Kaelith's burnt food."

Kaelith looked at him. "Hey!"

"Well its true!" I stuck my tongue out at him. Everything was just so perfect at this time, I was truly happy. My mother was home, my baby was fine, everything was fine...

* * *

~*Kaelith*~

A month and a half. That's how much longer until our little angel pops out. Peytin's been so excited, he can barely sit still when he's awake. He's gotten bigger too. I try and get him to sleep normally, but he can feel our angel kicking, so that keeps him up sometimes. Suki comes over almost everyday just to see how Peytin's doing and to see if that baby will come out to her voice. She's happy that she's the god-mother. I can't blame her. Joshua and Suki keep on talking about having kids too, but not right now, I guess. Its hard to see them with kids, with Joshua's shy personality and Suki's personality, the outgoing, loud, sometimes obnoxious pyro. But, hey, gotta love her. It's Suki.

I don't cook as much as I used to. I decided to give up on that, beings that I was horrible and even the twins could cook better than me. Mana and Moona cook almost every morning now, making something different each day. It doesn't matter what it is, but its always good, like the word sweet on your tongue.

We still haven't picked out any names for the baby, we let alone even know the gender of the baby. Peytin says that its gonna be a girl, I think a boy. Mana and Moon even placed bets on what its gonna be; Mana thinks a girl, Moona a boy. There's some baby clothes in the closet in our room, so when the baby's born, we can actually put it in clothes.

Komui said that Peytin would deliver in May, right now it was the ending of March. I can't believe I was this worried when this happened, it almost tore me up inside.

God, was he _so_ wrong...

I was just so scared

for me

the baby

Peytin

Peytin...

* * *

We were just sitting on the couch, Peytin laying his head on my lap while I read a book. He was 7 and a half months along, due in May. They both were doing good; Peytin was eating right and the baby was getting more and more active each day. Mana and Moona started to watch Peytin more and more each day, Suki came over each day now with Joshua and talked to our angel. Everything was perfect.

Until a minute later.

Peytin clutched his stomach, gritting his teeth and groaning. He rolled over slowly to his side and curled up in pain. "Peytin..?"

"I-It's nothing, I'm fine.." He panted as he said that, taking deep breaths. He screamed in pain, as he grabbed his stomach to try and stop the pain.

"Mana, get Mom!" I yelled, smoothing away Peytin's damp hair to look at his face. Sweat covered his forehead as his eyes got bigger. He looked at me with scared eyes.

"Its.. It's too early though..."

I looked at Suki, who nodded and went to the phone. She dialed a number, probably, hopefully, Komui. "Hello, Komui? It's Peytin. The baby. It's coming _now._" She practically yelled at the phone. "Okay, okay. we're on our way." She hung up, going over to Peytin's side with me. "Peytin, just breathe, okay?"

He gasped, trying to breath and stop his stomach from hurting at the same time. "Wh-when's Komui gonna be he-RE?" He barely got that sentence out with no problem.

"We need to get to the Order, Komui's getting everything ready there right now, Peytin. I just need to you breathe okay? I'm going to go get you some water and a damp towel for your head. I'll be right back." Suki ran to the kitchen as my mom and Mary jogged out.

"Kay..?"

"Peytin, I'm here." I held his hand and kissed it.

"Kay, I'm scared.."

I gripped his hand tighter. "I'm not leaving, I promise. But for right now, we gotta go." I picked him up very carefully, put him in a blanket, and and carried him towards the door. Mary got the door and went ahead and took his other hand.

"Momma's here, Peytin, okay?" He nodded as he lay his head back, breathing even more. The Order was about 3 to 4 blocks away, and there was no one outside because of the rain.

"Dammit!" I started to run, fast but carefully, down to the Order. Rain hit my face and eyes, stinging from the places where it pierced my skin.

"Kaelith!" Mom screamed from the door. I ignored it, glancing down at Peytin, who was just as soaked as me. Within a few minutes, we were there, at the doors. Some scientists were already there waiting. They opened the doors and I ran in, instantly meeting Komui.

We jogged down the hall. "What happened, Peytin?"

"Stomach.. Started hurting.. Baby's coming.." He panted, holding his belly.

Komui motioned to a room about 3 steps away. We turned into the room and I lay Peytin on the table. Everything was set up for us. "Do we have time for morphine?"

He shook his head. "We need to get the baby out now. We're your family?" As he asked, a soaked Suki, Allen, Tyki, and Mary walked into the room. "Good. I need you to hold him down, okay? Mary, calm him down." We did as he said, Allen and Tyki got his legs while Suki and I got his arms. Komui was on one side of Peytin while Mary was on the other, talking to him. Peytin instantly started to scream as Komui started to cut into his stomach. He tried so hard to break free, but we were stronger than him. I leaned down and kissed his forehead and told him he was going to be okay, our angel is going to be fine, we're going to be fine. What we heard next was unexpected.

A high pitched yelp.

I looked back to see Komui, holding a small body in his hands, examining it. He looked back and smiled. "It's a girl.." He handed the baby to a scientist who started to clean her off while Komui started to stitch my Peytin up. Within minutes, both of the were done with their tasks. The purple haired man took the baby back. "Peytin, do you want to hold her?"

Peytin held his arms out and had our baby put there as he took his arms back to him and looked at our angel's face. She was so tiny, but had the cutest chubby cheeks and dimples I've ever seen. She opened her eyes and I was captivated. They were silver like mine, but had blue and green specks in both eyes, the colors of Peytin's eyes. Her hair was a dark brown with a red sheen to it. Peytin started to cry as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Clarrisa. Clarrisa is her name, Clary for short." Peytin said through tears as he looked up at me. I couldn't help but to feel relieved and happy. Tears even found their way to my eyes.

I leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. "It's perfect."

* * *

~* 3 years later*~

Clary ran around the house, screaming like a maniac. She was such a daredevil since the day she could move around. But today was her birthday, and she was even more excited. "Daddy, Mommy, Aunt Suki and Joshua are here!" Her voice was so much like bells when she talked, which made me smile every time.

"Okay, we'll be down in a bit." Peytin said as he finished buttoning his shirt. He smiled at me as he walked over and hugged me. "I can't believe she's three already."

"I know. Time flies when you're having fun." I kissed his nose. "Let's go downstairs. Suki has something to show us." We walked downstairs to see Clary on Suki's lap, looking at a bundle in her arms.

"What's that, Suki?" I asked her as I walked closer to her.

She smiled. "This is Benjamin. He's about 2 months old now."

"Suki, that's great!" Peytin squealed as he hugged her and the baby. "Can I hold him?" She nodded as she carefully handed her baby to him. He smiled and cooed at him as he bounced Benjamin very carefully. "You're so cute, yes you are."

I smiled. Our life was perfect. Clary was healthy and alive. Peytin was just Peytin. And all mine. Everyone and everything was just perfect.

It was whole.

* * *

And here's the end! I hope you liked this story, I'll probably be around to write another one sometime, so look out!

I love you all and thank you for the support!


End file.
